Secrets
by hichigomate
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots on my favorite couples from Bleach. It's all HaremxIchigo, aka, Ichigo gets to be the uke to all of the bleach harem. And it's all lemons, yaoi, so if you know what that means, enjoy. If not, get out
1. A Fight You Can't Win

**Disclaimer: And I'm back. I got so sick of drawing pictures of rainforest and desert animals for my bulletin board that I decided to write a story for you! And it's going to be a one-shot, so don't get your hopes up. But guess what? I'm planning on making it a ****collection**** of one-shots, as in each chapter is a one-shot of my favorite couples from Bleach! So, I hope you like it! Them, whatever. Enjoy, please.**

**Warning: This is YAOI; if you don't know what that means, google it. Or, if you're too lazy to do that, then I'll just tell ya. It means hot boyxboy action; aka mansex. Seriously, really hot! I'm talking, lemon hot! You don't like, you don't have to read. If you ****do**** like, then please! Continue reading! This first one-shot shall be...Kenpachi/Ichigo/Ogichi! No, it's not a threesome, sadly. It's more like it switches in between Ichigo and Ogichi, and Kenny's with both of them. Man, Kenpachi's one lucky shinigami. :)**

**Secrets**

**A Fight You Can't Win**

It was nearing midnight when Kurosaki Ichigo finally returned to the human world. He was bloody, he was hungry, and he was dead tired. Why did that damn Shinigami meeting have to last so long?! He had school in the morning too!

Ichigo almost groaned as he carefully slipped through the only window in his room, yawning loudly as he landed in a heap on the floor. He didn't make a sound, though, since he was in his soul form. He went to stand up, and found his body laying right where he'd left it, in the middle of his smallish bed. Ichigo yawned loudly again, this time hard enough to crack his jaw, before allowing himself to slip back into his body.

It felt weird, like being covered in a thick layer of dirt and grime. It felt like having your skin stretched to thin, suddenly, then having it let go, only to sag against your body. He'd never get used to the feeling; he'd much rather be a spirit, but he didn't really have a choice in the matter.

Ichigo sat up and stretched, satisfied when he heard bones crack and felt his spine realign itself. He scratched his head wildly as he stood, ruffling the natural bright orange hair, before stepping over to his locked door. He stopped himself, though, and pulled on a large white t-shirt to cover his barely-clothed body before stepping out into the hall. The stairs made barely a sound as he slipped down them and into the kitchen.

He didn't bother turning on the light; instead, he opened the microwave, and allowed the weak light to guide him. Then he opened the fridge, hunting for some lunchmeat. He found turkey, and drew it out, along with the mustard, and lettuce. He placed these items on the counter, and drew the bread from the breadbin sitting near the fridge on the counter. He took out two slices, slathered them with mustard, and added a large hunk of lettuce and two slices of turkey.

His stomach already grumbling loudly at the sight and smell of the tasty treat, he pulled a paper towel off the rack and made his way to the table, where he sat to eat the sandwhich.

"Mm." He groaned; it tasted amazing! It might have just been the fact that he was really hungry, but it really tasted _heavenly_. Ichigo sighed, and practically inhaled the sandwhich in record time. Oh, yeah, that hit the spot.

He made sure to clean up his mess when he was done, then quietly made his way upstairs for a quick shower. The hot water felt amazing, too, against his stretched skin. The scent of lilacs drifted up from his shampoo, and he inhaled deeply. That scent always seemed to calm him down, especially after he'd just returned from the _Seiretei_. Grimacing slightly, Ichigo twisted the knobs to turn off the water, noticing his slightly tan skin had a pink hue to it from the heat. He toweled himself off briskly, before going back to his room and collapsing on his bed. After that, he slept the rest of the night, through his alarm, and through most of the day.

He'd needed it, after all.

* * *

_In the Seiretei:_

"Damn, but that was a long meeting!"

The rough growl belonged to none other than the Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the 11th division of Gotei 13. He was the roughest, toughest, and biggest of all the souls in Soul Society. Well, biggest when concerning the human souls, that is; Komamura Sajin was as big as him, but he was an animal, so he didn't count. Kenpachi wore his long black hair in low spikes with bells attached to the ends of them, and wore an insane grin on his face all the time that showed off sharp canines. His sharp black eyes betrayed his bloodlust, as did the tatters that were where his sleeves should be on his long, white robe that he wore over the normal Shinigami _Shihakushou_. His Zanpaku-to he carried at his side, on his belt.

He glowered at the ground before him, his long legs taking him away from the 1st Captain's corridors in no time at all. While he was on the way, his Lt. Kusajishi Yachiru, bounded from the shadows and jumped onto his broad shoulder, giggling.

"Hey, Kenny, where'you going?" She asked in her childish voice, still giggling.

Kenpachi spared her a glance, before continuing on his fast-paced walk. "Back to my quarters. I need to find someone to fight to get that stupid tension from the meeting off my back. Wanna come?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Then we can invite Baldy, and the others over for a party!" Yachiru grinned, her pink hair flapping around her face.

"Hey! I didn't say we could have a party!" Kenpachi growled, flashing his canines once more.

"But Kenny, having them over would be a great way to deal with your stress! After all, parties make everyone happy!"

Kenpachi snorted, but he didn't deny her her request, even if he wasn't particularly happy about it. After all, it was Yachiru, and he never denied her anything. He ran all the way to his quarters across the _Seiretei_, and pulled open the door harshly. His house was empty, as it always was.

Yachiru jumped down from his shoulder and quickly made her way over to the couch, where she jumped up and lounged comfortably. "Hey, Kenny, what was that meeting about, anyway?" She asked, swinging her feet back and forth.

Kenpachi made himself comfortable sitting on the floor with his back to the couch, his _Zanpaku-to_ resting between his Indian-style legs against his right shoulder. He shrugged at her question. "Who knows? The most Old Man Yanamoto talked about was reassigning our squads to different areas, to better patrol for Hollows. Ever since that incident with Aizen, he's been a little panicked about finding more and more enemies. Supposedly this will help to keep the rest of us "safe," as he puts it." He was smirking by the time he finished talking.

Yachiru giggled again. "Oh, I know that smirk, Kenny! You're happy, aren't you? Cause this'll mean more fights for you!"

Kenpachi sighed; his Lt. knew him so well. But she was right. He'd found out earlier he was getting sent to the human world to patrol there for a few weeks, since the human world had been having spikes in Hollow activity. And that meant fighting, which he really loved. He just couldn't wait!

* * *

Ichigo blinked; why did the damn sun have to so bright?! He grumbled, turning on his side to hide his face in his pillow. He really didn't want to get up right now; he felt like he'd gotten no sleep last night. Speaking of sleep, how long had he been out? Ichigo turned back over to check his alarm clock, then checked it again.

"What?!" He let out a loud shout, shooting straight up in bed. There was no way it could already be almost five in the afternoon! He checked the clock once more; yep, it was definitately 4:51 pm. "Dammit!"

At that last loud shout, the door to his room burst open, admitting his crazy father, Isshin Kurosaki, who immediately sent a kick flying his way.

"GOOD MORNING, ICHIGO! I HOPE YOU HAD A GOOD REST!" It was all spoken in a yell, which only served to give Ichigo a headache as he dodged the kick.

"What the hell is your problem?! Is this how you're supposed to treat your own son?!" Ichigo shouted back, jumping away from his bed as Isshin landed in a heap on the ground.

"That...was an amazing dodge...my son." Isshin coughed, sitting up and rubbign his cheek, which he'd landed on.

"Shut up! What are you even doing here, anyway?!" Ichigo growled, taking off the t-shirt he'd fallen asleep in and exchanging it for a new, cleaner one.

"I figured I'd come check up on you, since you've been sleeping since yesterday. How're you feeling, son?"

Ichigo gave Isshin a weird look, before hunching his shoulders. "I'm just tired, dad, that's all. Well, I'm hungry, too."

Isshin grinned and stood up, speaking loudly as he tried to grab his son, "That's great! Yuzu made some rice porridge earlier, and there's lots left over for you! So let's go eat!"

Ichigo dodged the grip once more, stomping out of his room, annoyed. _This is so stupid! Why did I have to be born into __this__ family?!_ He thought angrily as he dished out a bowl of rice porridge, liking the smell originating from the pot. He sat down at the table with his meal, already salivating at what he knew would be delicious. After all, Yuzu only made the best to eat.

After he was done eating, Ichigo figured he'd just take it easy for the rest of the day, and decided to laze about on the couch reading a book. He had nothing else to do.

* * *

Kenpachi looked over at Unohana Retsu, who was assigned to accompany him to the human world. Standing next to her was her lavender-haired vice captain, Kotetsu Isane, who was looking a little down.

_Hm. Maybe it's because she's no longer in the _Seiretei_? Whatever! It's not my problem!_ He thought, smirking. Unohana's voice jolted him out of his reverie, though.

"Zaraki-san, I would very much appreciate it if we could set up a headquarters, of sorts, before you go rushing off looking for Hollows." She said in her soft-spoken way, looking up at him.

He scratched his neck, before turning his head to look at Yachiru who was, once again, on his shoulder. She just grinned at him though. He sighed. "Fine. Where are we going to set up, though? Not like anyone can see us."

Unohana turned her head to Isane, who nodded. "There is another Shinigami who is located her as of present; a subsitute Shinigami. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo; I believe he was at the meeting that took place last night. I have his address right here." She held up a paper, which Unohana took from her.

"Thank you, Isane. We will go to the former 12th division 1st Leader, Urahara Kisuke. He will make us all gigais, (sp?) which we will wear to meet with Kurosaki-san."

Everyone else agreed to the plan, although none relished the idea of wearing gigais. They were quite uncomfortable, yet none objected to the idea. After all, it would be better to meet with Ichigo that way.

And that was how they ended up in front of the "Urahara Shop," where a small girl with weird black hair that ran down her face was sweeping the walkway in front of the shop. Helping her was a boy about the same age as her, with red hair and a fierce attitude. Both looked up when the Shinigami got close enough to them.

"Woah. What are two captains doing here?" The redhead asked, dropping his broom.

Unohana stepped foreword with a gentle smile. "Good afternoon. We're looking for Urahara Kisuke. Would you please get him for us?"

The boy kept looking at her, backing up some when he caught a glance at Kenpachi. But he stopped when he ran into a firm body. Turning, he found the owner of the shop standing behind him.

Urahara was a blond-haired middle aged man with grayish blue eyes that were mostly shadowed by his odd green and white hat. He wore an almost black kimono over a green shirt and pants, with sandals. It had large, white diamonds near the hem. In his hand was a cane, and his voice was amused when he spoke.

"Well, well, what brings Unohana-san to my doorstep, and with another captain no less? Am I in trouble?" He wondered, giving the redhead a light tap in the back with his sandaled foot. "Jinta, Ururu, go tell Tessei to make our guests some tea, would you? And you can quit with your duties for the day."

The two kids nodded and took off after a few long looks at the captains. Urahara smiled and pushed back his hat, motioning the foursome inside. He led them into the shop and to a room in the back, which he liked to call the "meeting room." It was used only for important people.

He situated himself before the table set in the middle of the room, and motioned for the others to do the same. Then he spoke. "Tell me, Unohana-san, who is this new captain? I don't remember him from when I was in the _Seiretei_."

"So it stands that you wouldn't." She smiled, making sure her robe wasn't bunched under her legs. But, before she could go farther with the introduction, Kenpachi spoke up.

"I'm the newer 11th division captain, Zaraki Kenpachi. I killed the last captain, and took his place. I've heard about you. You're the old captain of the 12th division, who was exhiled from the _Seiretei_ for...unmentionable reasons. That is my Lt. Kusajishi Yachiru." He pointed to Yachiru, who giggled and waved.

Urahara nodded, pulling out his infamous fan and hiding most of his face behind it. "And the reason you came to me would be...?" He prompted, his voice slightly muffled.

Unohana took up the talking once more. "We came to request that you make all of us a gigai so that we may travel around town. All four of us have been assigned Karakura town to watch the recent spike in Hollow activity, and gaining information walking around as humans should help us do that."

Urahara nodded, his eyes flashing what looked like stars. "I see. But you do know that I don't come free, or even cheap, for that matter. Even for old friends and teammates." He sensed a lot of money to be made through this deal.

"I anticipated that. Isane, if you would."

Isane gave her captain a beat look and pulled out a piece of paper with many numbers on it, which she obediently handed to Urahara. He read it over, absently noting that Tessei came into the room to serve tea and what looked like cookies. His eyes widened at the number of zeros on the paper, then gleamed appreciatively.

"Hm. Well, this sure takes the cake. If this much money is involved, then I believe I can have your gigais ready by the end of the week. In the meantime, will you be wishing to stay here until you can find your headquarters?" He wondered, taking a sip of the tea placed in front of him.

"That would be nice, thank you. If need be, we will even pay you for allowing us to stay here." Unohana bowed her head, before taking a sip of her own tea.

Kenpachi gave his cup a sneer, turning his head away. He'd always hated tea; it was much to bland for his tastes. "So, is there anywhere to train at this shop? Or anyone to train with?" He wondered, practically caressing his _Zanpakuto_, which rested against his shoulder.

Urahara slanted him a look from beneath his hat, before grinning, still fanning himself. "I'm afraid not. You're just going to have to relax for the week. I'm sure you'll find something as fun as fighting to do. Something other than fighting, that is."

Kenpach scowled. What was he supposed to do for a whole week if he couldn't fight?! This job was already starting to suck.

* * *

"Yo, Ichigo! Where were you yesterday?! I totally mi-augh!"

The enthusiastic voice was abruptly cut off as its owner ran into the thick muscles in Ichigo's arm.

"Oh, Keigo, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, looking down at where Keigo was holding his bleeding nose. Yep, Ichigo's arm was that hard.

"I was looking for you, you dummy! So, where were you yesterday?!" Keigo nearly shouted, suddenly rearing up back onto his feet.

Ichigo sighed; sometimes he really wondered why he hung around this kid. "I was sleeping; what's wrong with that? I had a late meeting two days ago, and it made me really tired, so I took the day off."

Keigo pouted, practically wearing tears in his eyes. "Come on, Ichigo! It's the weekend! You have nothing to do, and I have nothing to do, too! So, we should do something together!"

Ichigo shook his head; he really wasn't up to dealing with hyperactive Keigo. "Sorry, man. I'm just planning on getting something to eat and resting at the park. I don't plan on doing anything with anyone today." With that, he left the whimpering Keigo standing there, and made his way into the restaraunt next to the movies store, which he'd been looking into.

_Ah. I wasn't kidding, though. Lately, I just want to sleep._ His thoughts were the only company he had for the next few hours.

* * *

Kenpachi had escaped from Urahara's Shop as fast as he could after learning he'd have to entertain himself with no fighting for a week. What was he going to do with himself now that he was in town, bored? _Hm, what to do? Well, there's always stalking people. That's entertaining._

Kenpachi smirked, practically filling with glee. This would be almost too fun; humans were so entertaining when screaming from horror.

Hee hee hee! (a/n: Yes, that would be Kenpachi's happy laugh. Shut up!)

* * *

Ichigo looked up at a loud scream, flinching slightly. What could possible be going on now? He looked up, and nearly fell over from shock. What the heck?! Was that a Shinigami up there, hanging on the side of a building as it held a little kid?! And wasn't that Shinigami wearing a captain's outfit?!

Ichigo glanced around, but no one was paying any attention to him. They were all watching this kid who was hanging seemingly alone on the flat side of a building. Shaking his head, Ichigo popped a _Soul Candy_ into his mouth, and felt the instant relief of his soul leaving his body. In his place was a smart, obedient soul from the spirit world that would take control of his body as if he hadn't left it.

"Just run around town, acting as if you're shocked this happened. If anyone questions you, say you don't know what's happened, or is happening." Ichigo commanded, releasing Zangetsu from its bonds on his back.

The soul in his body nodded and ran off, a proper shocked expression on his face. Ichigo sighed; now time to get back to that guy.

"That" guy was Kenpachi Zuraki, who was having a ball watching the humans freak out as they shouted for help for the poor kid he held in one hand. Oh, yeah, it was all too amusing. He was smirking widly when Ichigo suddenly appeared beside him, having _Shunpo_ed his way up the side of the building.

"Hey! What'd'ya think you're doing?! You can't go around terrorizing the humans here in the real world! Give the kid to me!" Ichigo commanded, resisting the urge to flinch when the tall...no, _huge_ man turned to him. The bells in his hair jingled at the movement.

"I was bored. This was the only way to entertain myself. I don't think there are any other Shinigami here besides myself and Unohana, so that must make you...Ichigo, right?" Kenpachi asked, still retaining ownership of the sobbing child.

"We'll talk later! Now just give me the kid!" Ichigo was getting impatient, you could tell that by his voice.

Kenpachi sensed the fighting spirit in this kid, and smirked as an idea began to form in his mind. "Sure, I'll give ya the kid. But afterwards, what say we go and have a little fun?" He asked, pulling the child out of reach when Ichigo reached for him.

Ichigo nearly groaned. "Fine; whatever you want. Just hand her over!"

Kenpachi nodded happily and allowed the orange-haired kid to recieve the child, who cuddled close to him, as if sensing she was safer with him. He waited until Ichigo had placed the child back into the window from which the captain had grabbed her from before suddenly latching onto Ichigo's arm and pulling him with him as he made his was to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

"Isane, have you seen Kenpachi around? I haven't seen him since earlier in the afternoon." Unohana stepped up behind her Lt. with an expression of only mild puzzlement on her face.

Isane turned around, just the tiniest bit surprised. "No, Captain. The last time I saw him was when we were talking to Mr. Kisuke." She, took, look puzzled.

"Hm. I suppose we'll have to go look for him; you never know what kind of trouble the...oh, it appears we won't have to look for him after all. I sense his _Riatsu_." Unohana turned, and ran right into the clothed chest of Urahara. "Oh. Excuse me, Urahara-san." She murmured, rubbing her nose.

"Not at all. I assume you felt it too?" Urahara asked, snapping out his fan to hide his face.

"The _Riatsu_?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Yep! Well, that and the fact that your Kenpachi is with my little Ichigo." He grinned, turning as a gust of wind jostled his hat.

"I'm not your little anything, dammit!" The shout was heard from many feet away as a very flushed Ichigo was pulled to a stop by Kenpachi.

"Oh, Ichigo! How pleasant of you to join us! Shall I have Tessai make you tea?" Urahara wondered, his grin broadening at Ichigo's practiced gag.

"No! Just get this freak off me!" Ichigo demanded, tugging on his sleeve. Kenpachi wouldn't relinquish his hold, though. "What the hell?!" Ichigo shot out, now and fully annoyed.

"Kenny! You found a playmate! That's good!" The pink-haired Yachiru appeared out of nowhere, jumping on top of Kenpachi's shoulder in her customary position.

Ignoring Ichigo's foul language and insistant tugging, Kenpachi turned his head to stare at his Lt. "Yeah; he's definitely what I need to curb my boredom. Any food around this joint?" He asked, dragging Ichigo foreword.

"Jinta and Ururu have prepared a lunch for us all, if you'll just take little Ichigo into the room we ate in yesterday. Unohana-san, Isane, are you two joining us today?" Urahara asked politely, smiling as he snapped his fan shut.

"Yes, I think that would be best. But first; Isane, would you please go find the notebook I gave you a few days ago? The lavender one."

Isane nodded and took off, and the rest made their way to Urahara's dining room, which was just called "Hall."

Kenpachi seated himself against the wall and dragged Ichigo down with him. Urahara seated himself across from Unohana at the table, pouring them tea. Isane returned within moments, carrying a thick, light purple notebook in her hands. While she situated herself, Tessai, along with Jinta and Ururu, began piling food on the table.

Kenpachi watched the food avidly; he hadn't realized it earlier, but he was starving. He absently heard the gentle sounds of the pages of Unohana's notebook turning, so he jumped when he felt a thump on his shoulder. Looking down, he noticed Ichigo had apparently passed out, and was now slumped against his broad shoulder. Since Kenpachi had hunched foreword to watch the food, it wasn't that hard of a thing to do. Kenpachi began to scowl, turning his furious gaze to Unohana when she suddenly spoke.

"Ah, here it is. Isane, there are some Crisallamie herbs in my bag in the room. Go and get them for me please. Mr. Tessai, would you please boil some plain water for me?"

While Tessai rose to obey, Kenpachi moved his left hand, getting ready to move Ichigo. Unohana's voice stopped him once again, though.

"Please do not move him, Zaraki-san. It appears as though he is sick; as soon as I get the Crisallamie in him, you may move him."

Kenpachi snorted; he was never a patient man. He was hungry, he was annoyed, and he hadn't had a fight in days. It seemed nothing was going his way.

"Here, Kenpachi. Why don't you try this new sandwhich recipe Tessai decided to try out. I've heard it's quite good." Urahara handed two halves of a sandwhich to Kenpachi, who sniffed it before popping the whole thing in his mouth. It was good, surprisingly.

"Here you are, Captain." Isane spoke at the same time as Tessai, who said, "Here's the water."

Kenpachi watched curiously as Unohana placed the still-boiling water in a large bowl, before adding the tiny particles of crystals that were the Crisallamie to the water. Almost instantly, the clear water turned an ominous pinkish color. She stirred it slowly, before dipping a small cup into the water and holding it up. She removed a small vial from her robe, adding a pinch of the substance to the water. This changed it from the light pink to an almost-green color. She stirred it once more in the cup, before nodding.

She went and knelt before Kenpachi and Ichigo, and motioned for Kenpachi to help her. Scowling, he did; he tilted Ichigo's head back, and put a large hand on his chin, opening his mouth. She nodded again and carefully poured incriment amounts of the liquid in the cup into Ichigo's mouth; he swallowed reflexively, even in his slip. They continued this until all the liquid was gone.

Unohana leaned back, watching, waiting. At first, nothing happened. She sighed, and turned to Urahara. She was about to say something when she spotted movement at the edge of her peripheral vision. Ichigo's head lifted, and he opened his brown eyes, staring at her.

Only, the eyes weren't brown anymore, and his bright orange hair was no longer orange. Instead, she was examined with eyes as eerily yellow as a cat's, and just as piercing. Snow-white hair fell against equally pale skin, skin that had lost its tan hue in mere seconds. Black lips were pursed in annoyance, and she spotted black nails when a pale hand reached up; to do what, she didn't know.

"Ogichi. I thought you were still asleep." Urahara's voice jolted Unohana, and she quickly back away from this non-Ichigo as she watched his hand fall away.

The non-Ichigo..._Ogichi_ lifted his head from Kenpachi's shoulder, a blue tongue leaving those black lips to flick against a smirking cheek. The albino teen lifted himself farther, this time to stretch; he sighed at hearing bones crack back into place. When he spoke, his voice was a little high, distorted; it almost sounded as if he were speaking in tones.

"It's time to give _King_ some rest, Mr. Kisuke. Haven't you...no, ya prob'ly haven'. By the way, Lady, tha's some powerful stuff ya got there." Ogichi grinned, returning to his original place on Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! Get off!" Kenpachi ordered; he really didn't like this albino that much. At least, at the moment.

Ogichi glanced at him, or rather, _glared_. He obviously didn't like being told what to do. "I'm not movin', so get over it. Yer comfortable." Ogichi rubbed his head against Kenpachi's hard shoulder, sighing. It was good to be out of that inner world again; very good.

Kenpachi grumbled some more, but he held still. It wasn't so bad, actually, sitting here with the albino who had an...off feel to him. Of course, Urahara didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"Well, that's good. Ichigo does need his rest! So tell me, how long are you going to be with us?" The man in green asked, his eyes shadowed by the brim of the hat. He handed a small vanilla cheese cake with strawberries on top to Ogichi, who accepted it without opening his eyes.

"Hn. Dunno. Guess it depends on how much sleep King needs. Ooh, my favorite! What a sweetheart for rememberin'!" He spoke sarcastically, but there was no mistaking the look of pure pleasure on his face when he bit into a plump, ripe strawberry. He practically shivered; it tasted so _delicious_!

Kenpachi felt almost ill watching all that sugar going down the albino's throat. But then again, there was...something about watching him eat the treat. He unconsciously leaned closer, staring at the arch in that graceful throat, watching the kid's adam's apple bob up and down as he swallowed...

"A Hollow!"

The disgusted voice made Kenpachi jerk back and look at Isane, who was glaring at Ogichi like he was the scum of the earth. Urahara was watching her with a twinkle in his eye, while Unohana was just staring at Ogichi thoughtfully. The albino, fortunately, still had his eyes closed as he savored the cake.

"Mr. Urahara, how can you talk to this-this...thing like he's a normal person! He's a Hollow!" Isane continued, practically jumping to her feet.

Urahara exhaled heavily, laying his fan on the table in front of him before getting to his feet and kneeling in front of Ogichi, much like Unohana had been mere minutes ago. He gently cupped Ogichi's cheeks in his hands, tugging the pointed face foreword a few inches to stare into those now ocher eyes that opened to watch him curiously.

"You have nothing to worry about from Ogichi. He's fairly harmless, unless you try to kill him. He's especially weak when he's just woken up. Isn't that right, Ogi?" Urahara laughed a little, rubbing a spot on the teenager's neck that he knew was a weak point. Ogichi shivered, his eyes closing as he leaned into the touch. "Yep. You just have to know how to handle him, and he's perfectly safe."

Unohana decided to speak up at that moment. "That is beside the point, Urahara-san. You have been meeting with a Hollow for who knows how long, have been...training a Hollow, and have been feeding a Hollow. Who knows what else you've been doing? First you get yourself exiled, and now you do this? Do you know how many rules you're breaking?" Unohana asked, her voice calm. Inside, she was churning, though. What could possible possess Kisuke to do such a thing?!

Urahara exhaled once more, and allowed Ogichi's head to rest once more against Kenpachi. He resumed his original seat, but didn't pull his fan out again. Instead, he ran a hand down the stubble on his chin, choosing his words carefully. After all, not everyone would understand what he was doing, or why. He'd just have to make them understand.

"Retsu, I understand where you're coming from; I really do. But you aren't thinking clearly. Or at least, not as clearly as you can. You saw Ichigo when he first came in; he was lively, perfectly fine. But then all the sudden he got extremely tired. I'd been thinking he'd been getting so tired because he was holding Ogichi at bay, but I don't think that any longer. Something's going on, but it has nothing to do with the fact that Ichigo has a Hollow inside of him. And I said _inside_ of him, not that he is a Hollow. To answer your other question, as to why I keep him here and take care of him, well, it's really quite simple. Because of a certain method Ichigo used to regain his Shinigami powers, he became a Hollow for a short period of time. He regained control, but since then has had periodic times where Ogichi, his Hollow, appears. Both are harmless; Ichigo has Ogichi under control. You don't need to worry."

Unohana didn't look like she believed him, but she didn't say anything. Isane did, though.

"That's perposterous! Everyone knows you can't control a Hollow! The _Seiretei_ needs to be notified of this immediately!" She fairly shouted, and flinched when she heard that distorted voice of Ogichi's.

"Shut up, bitch. Yer so freakin' loud! Can't even sit in peace anymore." Ogichi groused, raising himself up to glare up at Isane.

Isane, for her part, looked shocked and frightened; Ogichi's powerful, _wrong_ Riatsu bore down on her even from across the room. Kenpachi scratched his cheek at a slight tickling sensation, but he wasn't feeling overwhelmed, like Isane. The others just watched the exchange with interested faces.

Ogichi groaned, slumping against the wall. "Damn, I hate this. It's borin'. I need somethin' to do. Hey, you! Wanna fight?" He turned suddenly to Kenpachi, who looked startled at the sudden change in topic. But he instantly grinned happily.

"Yeah! I've been itching for a fight since Urahara here said I couldn't a few days ago! Let's go!" He stood, causing Ogichi to fall ungracefully to the floor.

"Hey! Warn a person, why don't cha?!" The albino hissed, rubbing his head. He stood too, shoving a roll in his mouth.

"Ogichi, take the basement. There's more room, and you'll be able to fight freely." Urahara told him, still sitting as he watched them surrepticiously.

Ogichi nodded and led the way, yawning loudly. He and Kenpachi passed Ururu on the way; she smiled up at them.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Ogichi. Will you be staying the night?" She asked, sweeping the hallway.

Ogichi yawned once more, shrugging. "Dunno. Told Kisuke it's really up ta Ichi, on how tired he really is. The big guy and I are going to train; bring us down some water in about two hours, kay?"

She nodded and waved, before turning and walking into Hall. Urahara looked up as she entered, and smiled in greeting.

"Good afternoon, Ururu! Did you get the sweeping done?" He asked, handing her a cup of tea.

"Yes. I also ran into Mr. Ogichi and Mr. Zaraki. They want me to bring them water in two hours; are they planning on training?"

Urahara nodded. "That's right. Now, would you please go get Jinta and get the footage from a few months ago? The first time I took Ichigo into the basement, after he'd been stabbed by Byakuya."

Ururu nodded and drank her tea. When she was finished, she got up, and left the others alone.

* * *

The sounds of pants, grunts, and metal clashing filled the air. They were covered in sweat, dripping blood, and so excited they could barely breathe. They concentrated solely on the battle, ignoring all else around them.

Kenpachi had never felt such excitement before! It felt like this was his first battle. He was breathing hard, his muscles ached, yet he wouldn't have stopped fighting Ogichi for anything. His nameless _Zanpakuto_clashed with Zangetsu, creating a high-pitched ringing sound that caused him to shake his head, jingling his bells.

Ogichi wasn't feeling much different. He let loose a loud, manaical cackle, jumping back to swipe at Kenpachi's unprotected side. Ogichi felt a shiver go through him as the blade slipped along the giant's side, making a thin line of red appear, and wondered at the sensation. It was something he hadn't experienced before, but that didn't mean he was going to ignore it. He'd been asleep for so long he wanted to experience all he could.

Kenpachi sensed the change in Ogichi, noticing how the wild attacks became more calculated, began to force their bodies into more contact with each other. That tall, lean body began to rub sensually against him every time they came in contact with each other, and a definite smirk appeared on his face. Kenpachi jerked away when he felt something hard near his knee, and accidentally dropped his _Zanpakuto_. Crap.

"What's wrong, _Zara_? Don' like the feel o' me?" Ogichi's grin widened, and he pressed closer, trapping the larger body against the rockface. Surprisingly, Kenpachi wasn't really fighting him; instead, he merely watched him with a surprised face. "Come on; I know you like it. Accept it; accept this. Find something better than fightin'. Or so I've heard."

Kenpachi grunted; like there was anything better than fighting. He flinched; Ogichi had placed his feet on his spread thighs, and was drawing himself higher on that broad body. The teenager was getting closer, going farther up his chest. What was he trying to do? Kenpachi was getting more confused, but curious despite himself. What could this amazing fighter think was better than fighting?

Ogichi was still coming, as if in slow motion; his white hair was drawing nearer his head. Seriously, what was...

_Holy shit! What was that?!_ Kenpachi's whole body jerked at the slight sting on his ear. It hadn't really hurt, he didn't feel pain, but he'd felt _something_. He couldn't define it, though; a tightening in his stomach, an almost burn farther down.

"Did you like then, Zara? Did it feel good? Shall I...do it again?" Ogichi's smirk widened; this time, he licked that tan ear, feeling Kenpachi's body jerk once more. Yep, he definitely liked it.

"K-knock it off! I thought we were going to be fighting, Ogichi!" Kenpachi's voice was loud, and he brought his hands away from the rockface, intent on removing Ogichi from his body. Suddenly, though, he felt his body freeze on its own; the albino had done something to his body!

"Hm? Not tryin' to escape, are ya, Zara? I think it's time I get some fun, and you're going to help me do that."

Kenpachi really didn't like that thought; not at all. But he couldn't do anything with his body forced to be held still by the energy eminating from Ogichi. But it wasn't just the energy that held him immobile; it was the incomprehensible heat that seemed to seap from the teenager/hollow's pores. It was encasing him, drawing him in, drawing him down to those black lips that parted just for him...

That first taste was intoxicating. It was unlike anything he'd ever tasted before! A sweet tang like _sake_ mixed with something strong and almost...spicy; it reminded him of...dill weed? Almost.

Kenpachi lost himself after that first taste, and couldn't think about what he tasted like as he succumbed to that wet warmth. He still couldn't move his limbs, but he wasn't even thinking about that anymore. Instead, he tilted his head this way and that, seeking more of that tangy taste that belonged to Ichigo-or was it Ogichi? No, it was both.

Ogichi smirked against Kenpachi's hard lips and withdrew his energy, feeling those heavily muscled arms immediately fall down to grasp his waist. They lifted him up until he was clasped close to that amazing body, and he involuntarily gasped as something hard rubbed against a sensitive part of his anatomy. Kenpachi took control then, dominating the kiss, seeming to devour Ogichi's very essence. He was no longer fighting; he no longer wanted to fight.

_I guess that Urahara guy was right; this is definately as fun as fighting._ Kenpachi thought, grasping Ogichi tighter. He heard another gasp, but it wasn't distorted; it actually sounded like Ichigo. Did that mean...? Lifting his head, he glanced down. Yep, back to the brown eyes.

"What the hell, Kenpachi?! The fuck do you think you're doing?!" Ichigo snarled, struggling in the older man's arms. He'd been trapped in his inner, warped world when he suddenly began feeling things he'd never felt before. Pressure, _pleasure_, confusion, sharp desire that shot through his body. He didn't want it, he didn't want it, he didn't want it! Maybe if he chanted that enough in his head, he'd actually start to believe it.

"What are you talkin' about, _Ichi_? You started this, and I'm going to finish it. You should be honored." Kenpachi tried to keep a straight face saying that, but he couldn't help but snort in amusement. Really, he supposed taking advantage of the situation wouldn't be so bad.

"I didn't start this! That bastard Ogichi did, and you can't hold that over me!"

Kenpachi was getting annoyed. He had a growing problem down in his nether regions that needed taken care of, and he was going to have this-pretty hot teenager, he had to admit-take care of it, whether he wanted to or not. Preferably if he wanted to though; it would be more fun that way.

"Oh, come on, Ichi. I know you want this, you know you want this, so let's just do it. We'll worry about the consequences later." Kenpachi suddenly brushed his clothed erection sensually against Ichigo's own semihard erection, grinning in satisfaction at the groan that erupted from the boy's throat unnoticed. _Yeah, that's it, Ichi. Just accept it; let yourself go._ He was still grinning as he continued to grind himself against the teen, feeling himself only grow harder at the tense friction.

"Ah! Ah!" Each hoarse cry rung from between those delicious lips only made Kenpachi want more, until he was moving harder, grinding faster, working his huge body over that much smaller, leaner body now crushed between him and that rockface. He wanted more, he wanted it all; he wanted to make Ichigo _scream_. And he wouldn't stop until he'd accomplished that goal.

Ichigo couldn't believe what he was feeling now! It was all coalescing into one huge feeling of pressure, pressure that was building and building inside him until he couldn't take it anymore! He had to have some form of release, now!

Kenpachi felt the change in Ichigo immediately. Whereas before he'd been sort of unresponsive, only responding when his body forced him to, now he was arching up, jerking his hips hard against Kenpachi's, seeking his own pleasure in hard, fast jerks.

"Ken-ke-_Zara!_" Ichigo couldn't even form a complete sentence now, so mindless he was in his own pleasure. It all became too much for him; everything exploded behind his closed eyes, forcing a high-pitched scream from his hoarse throat as he came fiercely in his Shinigami robes.

"Ah! Ah! Augh!" He couldn't stop his cries as Kenpachi continued to rub harshly against him, drawing out the last of his essence until he felt the uncomfortable, sticky cloth rubbing against overly sensitive cloth. It was too much; he couldn't stand any more! He had to stop!

Ichigo groaned wantonly as Kenpachi suddenly jerked his hips back, rocking them foreword so hard he felt the jolt all the way to his bones. The 12th captain's erection swelled against him, before releasing something powerful against his own already hardening miniature Ichigo. It felt _so_ good!

He looked up, and groaned again, seeing the powerful Kenpachi reduced to tremors from an orgasm that clearly shook him to his toes. He wrapped his heavy limbs around Kenpachi, shivering himself, wincing slightly at feeling the sticky cloth rub against him once more.

"Yeah, ya liked that, didn't ya, Ichi?" Kenpachi chuckled, shifting uncomfortably. "Hm, how about you just wait right there? Let's get more comfortable."

Ichigo's eyes widened when he saw the Shinigami start to remove his his _Shihakushou_. They widened even more as they saw tan skin revealed, along with heavy muscles, and sweet abs covered in old scars. Then his hands moved, and Ichigo looked down, letting out an uncharacteristic "Eep!" as he saw Kenpachi's erection for the first time. It was freaking huge! Of course, he should have expected that, but what the fuck?! How was this going to work out?!

Kenpachi noticed Ichigo's gaze, and smirked evily. "Don't worry, Ichi. I'll make sure you're prepared." He chuckled once more, although it was more of a cackle. He presented two long, thick fingers to Ichigo, rubbing them sensually against the boy's lips. "Suck." He commanded.

Ichigo opened his mouth to say something but only got a mouthful of fingers and skin for his troubles. Glaring daggers, he gave in, slicking up those fingers with his tongue, getting them as wet as he could.

Kenpachi tried to withhold a shiver at the feel of that hot, wet tongue laving his fingers. "Yeah, that's it, Ichi. Get 'em nice and wet; it'll be easier on you that way." Ichigo didn't really understand, but that was okay. Once he deemed them wet enough, Kenpachi removed his fingers, and immediately engaged the kid in a hot, wet, and very thorough kiss to distract him. Ichigo immediately responded, arching up, and Kenpachi used his legs to spread Ichigo's legs as wide as he could get them.

The kid didn't notice, thankfully. Smirking against those hot lips, he drew his wet hand down, down below Ichigo's beginning-to-strain erection, until he reached that untried, virgin entrance. He circled it once, twice, before without warning plunging his middle finger in to the hilt.

Ichigo immediately drew back from the kiss, biting back a moan of pain at the uncomfortable stinging sensation. Kenpachi ignored him, though, and began twisting his hand this way and that, moving it in and out, spreading the saliva everywhere. Ichigo relaxed after a while, the saliva dulling the sting some. When he figured he could continue, Kenpachi shoved another finger in the boy's hole, kissing his cheek when the boy winced and shifted in discomfort.

"Relax, Ichi. I'm doing my best to help you so you won't be in total pain. Just relax as much as you can." He didn't know why he was being so considerate, and he didn't really care. All he cared about was fucking Ichigo through the ground.

Ichigo nodded and relaxed his lower muscles, ignoring the burning sensation. Kenpachi nodded in approval and curled his fingers, scizzoring them inside that tight, hot entrance.

"Augh! What was that? Do that again!" Ichigo demanded with a gasp, his inner muscles tightening around Kenpachi's fingers as he arched up on a sigh.

Kenpachi frowned a little and twirled his fingers, feeling them brush up against something soft that burned his fingertips. He got the same reaction, accompanied with a groan and the tightening of Ichigo's arms and legs around him. His frown changed to a smirk as he pulled his fingers out almost all the way, before adding another. Before Ichigo could hiss in pain, he thrust them foreword, straight into that spot, causing a scream to erupt from the orange-haired boy. _Hm, that's interesting. Guess I'll just have to make sure I hit that everytime._ He thought, before beginning an assault on that spot, Ichigo's prostrate, adding a fourth finger along the way. Ichigo didn't even flinch; he was too caught up in his own pleasure.

He continued working that little body until he felt Ichigo's erection jerk suddenly and a few drops of a pearly white substance dripped from it, and he immediately withdrew his fingers. Ichigo whined in disappointment, shoving his hips up to try to get them to return.

"Ready for the main course, Ichi?" Kenpachi asked, not waiting for an answer before he drew Ichigo's legs up and out, until they were against the rockface, his knees near his face, and thrust all the way into Ichigo.

Ichigo let out a scream of pain, hissing and twisting in discomfort, trying to get away, but Kenpachi held him still, withdrawing until just the tip of him remained inside Ichigo.

"Remember what I said, Ichigo; just relax. You'll feel better in a second."

Ichigo didn't really believe him; the burning and stinging was back in full force, traveling up his body. "I-itai! Itai!" He cried, his head thrashing from side to side.

"Ichigo. Relax."

For some reason, Ichigo's body responded to the authorative tone without his knowledge, and his inner muscles relaxed unconsciously, and Kenpachi thrust foreword once more, this time with more ease. He drew back once more, only to jerk foreword, aiming for that sweet spot. Another withdrawal, another thrust, and...

"Aahh!" Ichigo screamed, his eyes opening, sightless, as his whole body jerked at the powerful thrust.

_Ah, found it._ Kenpachi smirked through his sweat before he began thrusting mercilessly at that spot, working it fast and hard, loving the harsh cries and loud screams he wrung from the boy. It was all too delicious. He set up a fast pace, in and out and back in, feeling those muscles tighten to keep in him, and loosen to welcome him once more. It felt so right!

Ichigo was in another world entirely. He'd been in such pain before, but now he was floating in pleasure. Each hard thrust jerked him back against the rock, but he couldn't complain. He was throbbing, aching, the pleasure spreading through him; each jerk caused sparks to explode behind his eyeballs. He loved this; he couldn't get enough!

"H-harder, Zara! D-do it harder!" Ichigo commanded, his legs somehow ending up on Kenpachi's broad shoulders.

Kenpachi halted for a moment, unsure. "Are you serious? You really want me to do it harder, Ichi? You're goin' to be sore enough as it is in the morning."

The teenager couldn't contain another whine as the big man stopped moving. "Yes, I'm sure! Just do it!" He said forcefully; he was so close! He needed this!

But Kenpachi still wasn't too sure; he really didn't want to hurt Ichigo. The orangehead growled low in his throat and leaned upward to catch the unsuspecting Kenpachi's neck in surprisingly sharp teeth, biting down as hard as he could. The captain let out a gasp, his hips jerking hard and fast before he could stop them.

"Ah! Yes, just like that! Yes!" Ichigo whimpered, biting down harder to induce the same reaction.

Kenpachi gave in; he was close, too. If Ichigo wanted it hard, he'd get it hard. He growled, louder than Ichigo had just moments before, and grabbed the boy's hips in his huge hands. He drew him away from the rock, only to turn and have his back face it. He used his powerful hands to draw him up off his straining erection, ignoring the peal of disappointment and anger. Just as he was about to come out, he suddenly pulled those hips down fast, jerking his hips up as hard as he could. Then connected, and he let out a shout of pleasure.

"Ah, God! Do that again; please!" Ichigo begged, tears forming in his wide, unseeing brown eyes.

Kenpachi did, and both groaned; he kept up that pace, all of his muscles straining. It felt like Ichigo was getting hotter inside, encasing him in such soothing warmth he never wanted to leave. But it was all coming to an end; he was swelling, growing bigger inside the boy, whose mouth fell open in astonishment and even more pleasure. Not wanting to come along, Kenpachi let go of Ichigo's hips with his hands, instead reaching one down to grasp the boy's throbbing erection. He immediately shuddered, gasping and trembling. He was so close!

Kenpachi groaned, forcing his hips up and down, bouncing Ichigo on his hard, thick cock. Ichigo whimpered with each bounce, moving as he was penetrated hard and fast at the same time he was gripped and squeazed. It was all too much; he was about to break!

Ichigo screamed his pleasure to the heavens as he came in quick jerks in Kenpachi's hand, the overwhelming pleasure blinding him. Kenpachi grunted as he continued to thrust in that heat that was tightening painfully around him, until he came moments later with a shout as loud as a battle-cry.

Ichigo came down from his sex-high minutes later to find himself cradled in Kenpachi's arms, the hard ground at his back and an uncomfortable weight on his front. The captain was still in him, which was very uncomfortable. He shifted, trying to ease the weight, but the latter only held him tighter.

"Um, Kenpachi, w-what are you doing?" He asked, despising the husky note in his voice and the soft tremor.

Kenpachi chuckled, the vibrations making Ichigo wince slightly. "I'm resting before we go another round; what's it look like?"

"W-what?! Another round?! You can't be serious!" Ichigo protested, struggling. Of course, his struggles amounted to nothing against Kenpachi's strength. Then again, a few more minutes filled with subtle thrusting and hot kisses dispelled any and all of his protests easily.

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Kisuke, what wast that _Riatsu_ just now?" Jinta asked from somewhere above the basement, dropping his broom as the incredible power washed over him.

Urahara smirked, hiding it behind his fan. "That's just some boys finding out that fighting isn't the best thing in the world. Finish your chores, and we'll go out for ice cream."

"All right; ice cream!" Jinta whooped, diving into the rest of his chores with a gusto that he only showed when insulting people. It was pretty funny.

Urahara smiled, turning his head to look at the room that led to the basement. _I'm glad you found someone, Ichigo. Of course, not just anyone; I'm glad you found someone who's strong enough to support you, and Ogichi. And not only that, it looks like things are going to be much more interesting around here._

And God only knows that Urahara loved it when things got interesting. He was already plotting a few experiments he could conduct on the two Shinigami now that their Riatsu had blended almost perfectly together. Oh, how fun the days following would be.

**And what do you think? It actually turned out really long! I don't know how long, but man, pretty long! I think the longest I've done yet! Over 9,000 words, which is over 7,000 more words than I normally write! Shocking! Anyway, it actually turned into a plot, which surprised me. But if the lemon wasn't too good, sorry, I was writing it around midnight, and I'm only just getting into my sleeping schedule of staying up till three and getting up at 2 in the afternoon. And for some reason, whenever I wrote Urahara talking, his mannerisms reminded me of Gin! That wasn't supposed to happen! So, if he reminds any of you of Gin Ichimaru, I'm sorry for that. Anyway, please tell me what you think! I'm open to ideas on the next Bleach couple for chapter two, although I'm leaning towards Urahara-Ichigo. Maybe. But, please be dear readers and review for me!**

**Ayame**


	2. The Familiar Stranger

**Disclaimer: Well, it appears it's time for another chapter of **_**Secrets**_**! I was going to make an Urahara-Ichigo chapter, but I got a request to do a Byakuya-Ichigo, and since I love that couple, I decided it got first priority. So, you guys are lucky! Then again, if you don't like Bya-Ichi, you can just go ahead and skip this chapter, and wait for the next. Oh, and by the way: Each of these chapters stands on their own; meaning, that there's no set storyline to them. You can read them independantly, which is the way I wanted. Well, except every chapter has the main problem as to why they meet Ichigo involving rise in Hollow activity. That will be leading up to the chapter I do with Grimm-Ichi, so don't worry if the idea's recurring.**

**Warnings: The same as the last chapter, obviously. Intense yaoi situations, although there is actually plots to these chapters, or so it owuld seem. If you can't stand hot yaoi lemons, then this story isn't for you; that's why there's a back button. Also, this chapter is set pretty much a few weeks after Ichigo first got his Shinigami powers; he hasn't met any of the Captains from the **_**Seiretei**_**.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to **medicinalsushi23, **because it was at their request that I wrote this.**

**Secrets**

**The Familiar Stranger**

_In the _Seiretei_:_

**Clack! Clack! Clack! Clack!**

The ominous sound, for once, wasn't signaling intruders. Instead, it was calling a meeting for all captains of the Gotei 13. Byakuya Kuchiki looked up from his papers, resisting the urge to sigh at having to attend another pointless meeting.

"Taichou, I'll finish up here for you."

Byakuya turned at the voice, noting his fukutaichou, Renji Abarai, sitting at the extra desk in his office, pouring over his own papers. He was a good fukotaichou, if a little reckless and somewhat lacking in manners. He would never say it, but Byakuya was actually proud to have such a hard-working Shinigami as his subordinate.

"Yes, that will work fine. Once you're finished, you may have the rest of the afternoon off. Just make sure I don't catch you with your hands in a bottle of sake again, Abarai." Byakuya commanded, his gray eyes cool as he watched Renji, who gulped.

"Of course, taichou. I wouldn't dream of it. Did you want me to clean up the office while you're away?" Renji asked, shuffling his papers.

"Leave it. Keep your Soul Phone on all day, as well; I might need you after the meeting."

Renji nodded and watched his taichou leave, absentmindedly noting the grace with which he walked. _Woah, don't go there! Just finish up these papers!_ He shook his full head of red hair, scrunching up his face in disgust. His taichou would laugh if he caught him thinking that!

* * *

Byakuya glanced at the other captains as he entered Captain-General Yamamoto's large offices, resisting the urge to sneer as Captain Kenpachi Zaraki scoffed at him for being the last in. He merely turned his head; the huge, reckless captain was of no concern of his. His long black hair, some bangs tied up with a white contraption, swished with the head movement, framing his pale face. He went to stand in at the end of the line on the left, next to Soi Fon. She glared at him, moving a little away so she wasn't standing to close to him. He shared those sentiments exactly; he despised her for the whore she was.

"Everyone, I've called you here for a few reasons. As soon as you've calmed down, I shall tell you those reasons." Yamamoto's old, frail voice sounded throughout the whole room; his voice belied his true power. Everyone quieted their chatter instantly, and turned to look at him. "Good. Now, all of you have felt the recent rise in Hollow activity in the human world, correct? Well, I want some of you to investigate. I'm sending Kuchiki Byakuya, along with his fukutaichou Abarai Renji, and Madarame Ikkaku, along with his fellow 11th member Yumichika, to the human world to do so."

"Wait! Why are my fukutaichou going and not me?!" Kenpachi growled, seemingly uncaring that he'd just interrupted the Captain-General.

"You're not going because you haven't dealt with the renegade Shinigami that already inhabits the place where I'm sending them. Both Ikkaku and Yumichika have dealt with him. They will be under Kuchiki-san's rule while in the human world; you don't need to worry about them." Yamamoto turned his stern gaze on Kenpachi, who didn't cower in fear, but rather backed down because he didn't want to deal with an arguement.

"Fine. Kuchiki, you better not make my men do anything stupid, and you better let them fight!"

Byakuya just shook his head and turned to leave; apparently the meeting was over. Therefore, he had no reason to be here any longer. He ignored the taunts from the 11th captain, and the grumbles from the rest of the Gotei 13. Instead, he took out his locator, and found Renji to be near the training grounds. Time to inform him of their new job.

_In the Human World:_

Ichigo Kurosaki grumbled low in his throat as he washed out the stain he'd gotten on his new white shirt at breakfast; he couldn't believe this! It just wasn't his day today! First, he'd fallen out of his bed this morning when a shout from his father, Isshin Kurosaki, nearly shaved 10 years off his life. As if that wasn't bad enough, Karin had left her soccer ball in the middle of the hall, and he'd tripped down the stairs and injured his ribs, most likely just bruising them, but that was bad enough. Now he had a stain to deal with!

"If you want, Ichigo, I can get that out for you, so you can go out with your friends." The soft voice of Yuzu came from behind him, and he turned with a grateful smile.

"You'd do that, Yuzu? Thanks." He smiled, handing her the shirt.

"No problem. Oh, are you leaving now? Shouldn't you put on a shirt?" She asked, a little confused.

He glanced down at himself, before shrugging. "Nah, I think I'll just go take a nap. I'm a little tired." She smiled at him and nodded, and he carefully made his way upstairs. Once he was in his room, he laid down on his back on his bed, and used the Soul Glove to remove his soul from his body. He stepped away from it, standing in his _Shihakushou_ with Zangetsu, his abnormal _Zanpaku-to_ at his back. "I'll take a walk. My body can have the nap."

He jumped out of his always-open window, smirking a little as he made the two-story height with no problem. When he wasn't in his body, his side didn't hurt as much. Rolling his shoulder, he decided to _Shunpo_ his way to Kisuke Urahara's, feeling that he need to train while he was a Shinigami.

* * *

"So you will allow us to stay here for the duration of our stay?" Byakuya asked the odd man in the black and green kimono, already despising that green and tan striped hat. He'd never like Urahara Kisuke, even when he hadn't been exhiled from the _Seiretei_. And something told him that Urahara knew that.

"Of course, Kuchiki-san. Anything for a captain. Just to warn you, though, it isn't always quiet here at the Urahara Shop." Urahara grinned, pulling his hat down to cover his sparkling eyes.

"What do you mean?" Byakuya asked, but he never recieved an answer for something suddenly blew past him, only to stop directly in front of Urahara, just a few inches from his body. Byakuya stared at the form that took place, starting at the bright orange hair and traveling down the deceptive black _Shihakushou _that obviously hid a muscled body. After all, no lean person could lift such a large _Zanpaku-to_. It wasn't possibly.

Then the stranger turned, and he got a good look at those large, expressive brown eyes set in a nicely colored face. The teenager, a boy really, gave him a short look, then turned away and didn't look back.

"Well, Ichigo, it appears you've mastered the _Shunpo_ technique! Tell me, did you learn it on your own, or did someone tell you about it?" Urahara asked, grinning now as he looked the boy up and down as well.

The boy, Ichigo apparently, scoffed at the shopowner, scratching his head and messing up his already messy bright hair. "On my own, obviously. Well, okay, partially. I actually asked Zangestu if there was a way to get somewhere faster, and he told me about it. Although, I mastered it on my own." His voice was a little rough, as if he spent quite a bit of time shouting at others, but at the moment he was speaking calmly.

"Ah, I see. Well, are you going to be joining us for some lunch? I've had Tessai make up a wonderful feast of food! And besides, it'll be a great opportunity to catch up with your friends!"

Ichigo turned again, this time catching sight of the bald Ikkaku and the odd, beautiful-obsessed Yumichika. "Oh, hey, guys. Guess I didn't even notice you there. What're you doing in the human world? I thought you got in trouble?"

Ikkaku grinned. "As if. Kenpachi would never punish us for something so insignificant as having a couple humans finding out our existance. Yer so stupid, Ichigo."

"Hey!" Ichigo growled, turning around fully as he reached out a hand to grab Ikkaku's _Shihakushou_. The uniform was deceptive; Byakuya caught a glimpse of a lightly muscled, somewhat tan arm beneath the cloth. His perception had been wrong; hm. "Don't call me stupid, you freak! At least I wasn't stupid enough to get caught!"

"What! I only got caught because you were having trouble with a weak Hollow!" Ikkaku growled right back, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's throat.

"I was having trouble because I'd just fought a Vastos Lordes and used up all my energy! You still had energy because you were too wimpy to fight it with me!"

Ikkaku was about to retort, when suddenly Yumichika stepped between them, drawing them apart. "Calm down, you two; fighting is so not beautiful. That was in the past, so just stop thinking about it now. Besides, I know you're hungry, Ikkaku, and Urahara-san said there's food. So let's go get it."

Ikkaku grunted but let him go; Ichigo did the same. "That's right; just make your way through the door. Ururu and Jinta will take you to the food." The two fukutaichou nodded and took their leave, leaving just Byakuya, the shopowner, Renji, and Ichigo in the place in front of the shop.

"Oh, that reminds me. Urahara, I wanted to know if I could use your basement to train." Ichigo asked, putting a hand up to his suddenly pounding head.

Urahara watched him for a moment, before lifting his cane, which was really his _Zanpaku-to_ Benihime, to tap Ichigo on the forehead with it. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to train right now, Ichigo. And don't bother asking why not. You obviously still haven't healed from the wound that Vastos Lordes gave you, so just go in, eat, and rest. I'll phone Isshin and inform him that you'll be staying here with me. No complaints; go." His voice booked no room for arguement.

Ichigo sighed and made his way into the house, following the trail of _Riatsu_ from the two fukutaichou. Byakuya, still standing outside, was in shock from seeing such a boy. Never before had he felt such an intense feeling of...something overcoming him when he stared at another person, and now all he wanted to do was grab Ichigo and pin him to the floor and ravish him, right there. Or rather, take him some place far away and fuck him, well into the night.

Byakuya flinched, a little disgusted with his own thoughts. He'd just met the kid, for gosh sakes! And he was a boy! Although, it didn't feel like he'd just met him. It felt like he'd been reunited with someone he'd known long ago, but it was so long that he couldn't quite remember what that person looked like. Well, he uspposed the only thing to do would be to put it out of his mind. That's right; he had absolutely no reason to want to fuck a boy, a MALE, through the floor, and one he'd just met. No reason at all.

* * *

"Yo, Ichi! You eatin' with us, or what?" Ikkaku called, just noticing that Ichigo was leaning against the sliding door, his arms crossed and his eyes closed. It looked like he was sleeping standing up, but...

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Ichigo yawned and straightened, seating himself in between Ikkaku and Yumichika.

"You don't look like your usual beautiful self at all, Ichigo. Are you feeling alright?" Yumichika asked, putting a hand on Ichigo's bony shoulder.

"Nah, I'm just tired. Hey, is that rice pudding? Did Ururu make it, or Tessai?" He wondered, peering into an unmarked bowl.

"I did. Here, Ichigo, Mr. Urahara asked that I make this special tea for you. He insists you drink it all." Tessai suddenly appeared in the room, holding a tall tea cup with a murky brown substance in it. It certainly didn't look good, although it smelled like green tea.

Ichigo didn't want to drink it but, remembering the last time he'd refused, he shuddered and took the cup, plugging his nose and downing it in one gulp. He still tasted it, somewhat, but not enough to make him want to hurl. Gah, it was still nasty. "So, Ikkaku, who were those two guys that came with you? That one wasn't a normal shinigami, was he? He wore a different _Shihakushou_." He asked, takign a cup of the rice pudding that looked really good.

"Oh, I guess you wouldn't know them; they haven't been to the human world in decades. The redhead, the one with really long hair pulled back and the weird tattoos? That was the fukutaichou of the 6th division Renji Abarai. The man in the white coat over the normal _Shihakushou_ was Byakuya Kuckiki-taichou of the 6th division. They got assigned here with us." Ikkaku picked up an onigiri, biting into it hesitantly before stuffing the whole thing in his mouth.

"Oh. He must be important, then. Save me an onigiri, will ya, Yumichika? I'm gonna go nap." Ichigo set down his half-eaten bowl of rice pudding and skipped out.

"He really didn't look beautiful, Ikkaku. Did you feel how low his _Riatsu_ is getting? There must be something going on if it's that low." Yumichika commented, taking a dainty bite of his own onigiri.

"Whatever. As long as it doesn't get so low that it kills him, we don't have to worry. And by "we don't have to worry" I mean that I don't have to care about what happens to him."

Yumichika glared at his best friend and fellow fighter, before shrugging. He was right, so he guessed it didn't really matter.

* * *

_Ichigo's Inner World:_

"Great. Why am I here again?" Ichigo wondered, noticing he was once again situated Indian style on the side of a warped building. It wasn't raining, thankfully, although the sky was a dark blue accented by dark purple. Talk about weird.

"I brought you here. We have things to discuss." The deep voice came from his left; Ichigo turned his head, and saw the human form of his _Zanpaku-to_, Zangetsu, standing in his oddly-moving brown cloak. His long brown hair moved in a non-existant wind, and dark shades covered eyes Ichigo had never seen before.

Ichigo gave him a look, before standing up on the side of the building. He'd learned weeks ago not to be afraid of falling off these buildings. "Alight; what'd you want to discuss?" He asked, watching Zangetsu step off "his" pole.

"Follow me. I'll take you to the surface."

"Surface? It's not like we're underwater." The orange-haired kid shook his head, but followed Zangetsu as he began to walk down the building's side.

"That isn't what I meant, Ichigo. We're going to the surface of your inner world. That would be the lower parts, the streets." He stepped up the pace, and before long they were at the bottom of the building.

Ichigo looked around a little fearfully; he'd never before been down here. The sights surprised him, and shocked him. This was REALLY weird! There were actually people walking around on the streets! Only, the people had no faces; they looked like the faceless angels sold in stores. They floated, too, and wore robes and kimonos. There were streetlights that flickered ocassionally, but that was all. There were no doors into the buildings, and no people selling things at the booths on the sides of the streets. The people didn't even pause as they passed by them; they just continued on their way, ignoring them, back and forth, up and down the streets.

"Who're all these people?" Ichigo asked, hurrying to catch up to his _Zanpaku-to_.

"They aren't really people, Ichigo. They're just embodiments of the different facets of your personality. Pay them no mind."

Ichigo shrugged. As long as they weren't Hollows, or trying to attack him.

* * *

Byakuya let himself into the cool room not long after midnight, his gray eyes finding the only other occupant of the room. Ichigo Kurosaki, laying in an almost comatose-like state upon the futon. He was covered in a blanket, with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth laying next to his head.

Byakuya sighed in audibly; what was he doing here again? Oh, that's right; he ws actually worried about the kid. He still hadn't figured what was it about the teenager that made him react so strongly to him, but he didn't like it that much. Of course, that was his noble side that didn't like it. The man in him, the man he'd refused to allow out into the open because of his noble side, loved it, and that was what brought him here, to this room.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly and knelt at Ichigo's head, dipping the washcloth in the water and laying it on his forehead. He wasn't feverish; Byakuya just thought it'd probably feel good, even in his sleep.

Ichigo murmered in his sleep and shifted, turning his head a little more towards Byakuya's knee. The taichou's eyes widened at what slipped past the teen's lips.

"Byakuya...Mmm..."

Just what the hell was the kid dreaming about, to say his name in a husky voice, and let out what sounded like a groan?!

* * *

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked, glancing around the glowing glade that, surprisingly, was the inside of one of the buildings. It was covered in grass and flowers, with glowing fireflies, and odd, different-colored mushrooms that rose to almost knee-height. What such a place was doing inside a building he didn't know.

"It's the best place where you can access memories of your past lives. Your _Riatsu_ is strongest here; the spores rising from the plants are actually the _Riatsu_ in your body." Zangetsu replied, waving his hand. At once, a small portal appeared, within which Ichigo could see a body moving around. "Now, you must listen. I'm sure you've noticed that your body can no longer regulate your _Riatsu_, and I cannot help with that. The reason for that should become clear in this vision, as will the solution to your problem. Watch."

Ichigo shrugged and turned to the portal, keeping his eyes open even as they burned in the unnatural light. He was unprepared for what lay within.

_In the Portal:_

_There was a person standing over a bed. He looked just like Ichigo, only his hair was slightly longer, a little darker, and was more tan than he was now. He was wearing his _Shihakushou_, although over it was a tattered white robe, the robe of a taichou. He was a little taller, too, and his trusty _Zanpaku-to_ Zangestu wasn't on his back._

_The vision shifted, and Ichigo got a look at what was on the bed. Or rather, who was on the bed. It was Byakuya, looking just like he did now, only his hair fell only to his shoulders, and he didn't wear those white things in it. He also didn't have a taichou robe._

_The vision-Ichigo knelt on the bed, a hand running over the vision-Byakuya's chest. The man shifted with a sigh, his head turning towards Ichi. The Ichi smiled a little, and moved his hand so that it slid inside the black robe, causing the Byakuya in the vision to arch a little into the touch._

_"Heh. See, Kuya, your body knows me, and accepts me. I'll get you to accept me too, no matter what." Ichi bent and pressed a chaste kiss to Kuya's lips, before rising up and leaving the man suposedly sleeping on the futon._

_When he was gone, Kuya lifted a hand to his face and wiped away the sweat. "Dammit." He cursed, a fisted hand banging against the bed._

_The vision shifted then. This time is showed Ichi and Kuya battling it out, both with their taichou robes on. Ichi still wasn't using Zangetsu; he was using a nameless _Zanpaku-to_ that Ichigo had never seen before. It was obvious that this was in the past; both only looked to be either 19 or 20._

_"Stop fighting already, Kuya! You know you can't beat me! Just accept what's between us!" Ichi shouted, using his _Zanpaku-to_ to shove Kuya back._

_"I will not! I can't believe you're even thinking of a relationship between you and me! You're a noble, a powerful taichou Shinigami who has a whole future ahead of him! I'm just a lowly Shinigami who rose in the ranks to become a taichou. That's all I'll ever be. You belong with someone of your stature, not someone like me!" Kuya shot back, twisting to the left to escape the thrust._

_"Oh, stop shooting your mouth off! You know I don't care about all that! The only thing I care about is __you__!" With a lunge, Ichi threw both his _Zanpaku-to_ and Kuya's off into the distance, before shoving Kuya to the ground. "Stop denying me. I want you, only you, and damn anyone who tries to stop me from claiming you! So stop fighting me!"_

_His powerful _Riatsu_ circled them, and Kuya shuddered unwittingly. It was like a caress on his skin, and he hissed. He was sick of fighting anyway, sick of fighting the attraction between them. Fine; he'd give in, and accept it. He leaned upward the few inches seperating him and Ichi, and pressed his lips softly to his soon-to-be lover's. They were chapped, a little rough, and somewhat wet. They tasted amazing to him._

_He pressed closer, wrapping his arms around Ichi's neck as he began to devour that hot little cavern, letting out little sighs and gasps of pleasure as he drank from Ichi. His hips pressed against the orange-haired man's, eliciting soft groans from both of them._

_"Yes. That's it; move with me now." Ichi commanded, pressing down a little harshly._

_Kuya gave a little cry of pleasure, his head banging back against the ground as his hips lifted and fell of their own accord. This felt __way__ better than he'd thought it would! He began to move faster, feeling a coil in his center tightening dangerously. He was close, so close!_

_Ichi suddenly lifted off of him, making him whine in disappointment. Ichi smirked, before leaning down and engulfing Kuya's member, right through the fabric of his robe. Kuya let out a loud shout, arching up and trying to get more of that feeling. Ichi was just beginning to remove both of their robes when the vision shifted again._

_This time Ichi was collapsed on the ground, covered in dark blood. Kuya was holding him close, tears streaming down his face as he stared down at Ichi. His voice was hoarse when he spoke._

_"Don't leave me, koisshi. You promised we'd be together, forever! Why are you allowing yourself to die now?!" Kuya begged, bending his head to bite harshly at Ichi's neck; he gave a hiss of pain and pleasure._

_"I-I'm sorry, koi. I know I promised, but...!" Ichi paused to cough, blood spilling from his mouth. He waited until the coughing fit passed to speak once more. "I can't help it. Aizen stole all of my _Riatsu_; it's inevitable that I die." Kuya let out a sob of protest, but quieted when Ichi laid a calloused hand against his cheek. "Calm down. It's time for me; you have to accept that. But, there's something I want before I leave you."_

_"Anything. Anything you want, it's yours." Kuya whispered, lifting his head until he was a breath away from Ichi's lips._

_Ichi smiled through his own tears and blood. "I want to merge with you. I want us to share our _Riatsu_, so that even after I'm gone, I'll still be with you."_

_Kuya nodded instantly; he couldn't think of a better thing to do. Almost simultaneously, the two leaned into each other, and through their bittersweet kiss, exchanged their _Riatsu_ until the two merged into one thick strand that would bind the two together, even after death._

_And once it was through, Ichi closed his eyes, and allowed himself to float away into the endless sleep called death. And Kuya mourned the loss of his only love._

_Outside the Portal:_

Ichigo shook his head and wiped his own tears away, feeling as if he was the one who just lost his lover, not the image-Byakuya. He'd never felt such love, such grief as was in that vision. He jumped when he heard Zangetsu's voice; he'd forgotten he wasn't alone.

"Do you understand what you must do now, Ichigo? What you must do to save your life?" The embodiment of his _Zanpaku-to_ asked, materializing by his side.

Ichigo nodded his head, still wiping away the ever-flowing tears. "Yes. I have to find Byakuya again, and renew the bond, don't I?" He didn't add that doing so would force them together for the rest of their lifetime, because that was already known.

"Yes. It is not creating a bond, for you did that centuries ago; this is like repainting a house. It will heal you, and make sure you don't die from low _Riatsu_, which is what you'll do if you don't bond within the next week."

Ichigo nodded and wiped his eyes one last time, keeping them closed. It was time to wake up.

* * *

Byakuya jerked awake at a sound from the boy, noticing that he'd somehow fallen asleep with his head on the teen's chest. He immediately sat upright, blinking when Ichigo's warm brown eyes met his.

_"Kuya..."_ Something in the way Ichigo breathed a shortened version of his name made Byakuya shiver involuntarily, a long-forgotten memory blazing at the edges of his mind. Yet, it floated away when Ichigo lifted himself up and pressed himself against the taichou, finding his lips almost instantly.

Byakuya froze, then jerked away. "What do you think you're doing, boy?" He tried to ask, but found himself quieted with those same pair of lips, chapped, hard, and slightly wet. So reminiscent of something from his past that he couldn't quite remember.

"Shut up, Kuya. I want to be bonded with you again; I need to be bonded with you again. Don't fight me on this on this again, please." His voice was husky, and he couldn't believe he was begging. But he couldn't help it; he _needed_ this!

Byakuya was going to protest again, but a familiar _Riatsu_ enfolded him, and he immediately gave up the fight. Somehow, he knew he needed this too. So, instead of speaking more, he leaned down and crushed Ichigo's lips with his own, parting them forcefully and inserting his tongue. Ichigo groaned and arched up, pressing himself close as his legs wrapped around Byakuya's hips.

They both hissed in pleasure, and Byakuya lifted his head. _"Ichi; I've waited for you."_ He breathed, his gray eyes warming with love.

Ichigo shivered and nodded. _"Kuya, please. Please, make love to me now. I need this!"_

Byakuya stared down at the flushed boy, their hips gyrating in slow movements, and a slow grin spread across his face. _"Anything for my koishhi."_ He breathed, bending down once more. Although, this time he went for that arched neck, pressing harsh kisses to the slightly tan skin.

Ichigo groaned, his hands finding that long hair and rubbing its silkiness against his cheek. _"Don't make me wait, Kuya. Now; I need you now."_

Byakuya groaned and lifted himself up, divesting himself of his robes in a matter of seconds. He did the same with Ichigo's, and lifted those muscled legs up around his shoulders. He went to press his own fingers against his mouth, but was stopped by Ichigo's voice.

_"No. I don't need preparation. Now!"_

Ichigo took Byakuya's member in his own hand and pressed it against his virgin entrance. He gritted his teeth before pushing it into himself, unable to hold back the moan of pain. But he kept to it, and pushed it all the way in, until he was as filled as he could be. Byakuya groaned and resisted the urge to just thrust wildly; he waited until Ichigo was ready.

Ichigo panted through the pain, and after almost three minutes the pain had dulled to a low burn. He shifted experimentally, and felt that hard cock rub up against something in him that made him stiffen and jerk. Byakuya raised himself up off of Ichigo's neck to scrutinize his face, before smirking and drawing out. Ichigo hissed in slight discomfort, but Byakuya ignored him and thrust back in, fast and hard, hitting that soft spot he'd felt moments ago.

"Ah!" Ichigo shouted, tightening his muscles around Byakuya as the latter repeated the motion. He felt a tear escape his eyes, but it wasn't from pain. The pain had disappeared almost completely, overshadowed by an almost-equally painful pleasure that engulfed his whole body.

Byakuya grunted with each quick thrust he gave, Ichigo's warmth drawing him in until he never wanted to escape. He let one of Ichigo's legs fall to the ground, only to lift his butt up for an even deeper penetration.

Ichigo whined, and Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. His smirk widened, and he thrust as hard as he could into Ichigo's willing body, earning a harsh groan of pleasure. He set up a fast rythm, beginning to piston into the boy, letting out low growls and grunts every now and then.

He preceded to fuck the teenager into oblivion until he was hoarse from crying out, then preceded to fuck him until he was crying out for release. Then he turned him around so that he was on his stomach, and entered him from behind, and fucked him until he couldn't even hold himself up, and was forced to fall on his stomach on the ground, his own straining erection rubbing harshly against the cloth of the futon with every powerful thrust.

The friction and the hard pace was too much for him within minutes. He came in a powerful white blast, his vision going black as he splattered his white seed on the sheets before him. Behind him, he heard Byakuya grunt in surprise as his already tight hole tightened painfully around his aroused flesh, and he felt that burning, creamy seed fill him up completely.

Byakuya collapsed on his back, pushing him down into the futon as he pulled out, hearing Ichigo hiss low in his throat. He looked down, and noticed some of his own seed dripping onto the futon, which caused him to smile.

"Hey, I guess we're finally bonded again, huh?" Ichigo breathed in between quick pants, and Byakuya looked up at his flushed face.

He grinned. "Yeah. It feels kinda nice, too; I can still feel myself in you, even though we're not physically connected."

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah; I can feel you in me. It feels great, and my _Riatsu's_ finally stabilized." He smiled now, a gentle smile. _"I told you I'd find you again, Kuya."_

Byakuya smiled as well, leaning down for a slow kiss. _"Yes, you did. I just didn't expect you to do it this way. Thanks, Ichi."_

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Kinda funny how their positions were reversed in the past. I'm sorry if it's a little short; forgive me for that! Anyway, please review, and don't forget; I welcome requests!**

**Ayame**


	3. Beneath the Skin

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do ****not**** own Bleach. If I did, Rukia would be in the Soul Society with, well, nothing, and Bleach would be filled with hot smexy scenes of great yaoiness.**

**Summary: This chapter is Urahara-Ichigo. Lets see if it actually decides if it wants a plot, or if it just becomes PWP. Enjoy the smuttiness and lemoniness of it all. Oh yeah, FOR REFERANCE: Urahara is 29, and Ichigo is 18. Even I can't have too much of an age difference, because it reminds me too much of pedophilia, which I ****don't**** support, by the way. And we all know there are major pedophiles in anime; Aizen, Orochimaru, a few others that I can't remember.**

**Warnings: Hot lemon, swearing,...yeah, that's about it. Pervertedness too.**

**Music Of Choice: ****I Write Sins Not Tragedies****; by Panic! At the Disco**

**Build God, Then We'll Talk****; by Panic! At the Disco**

**Welcome To The Black Parade****; My Chemical Romance**

**Secrets**

**Beneath The Skin**

It started off as nothing more than being acquaintances, really. More sensei and student than anything else, and he was okay with that. Although Kurosaki Ichigo would never admit that he admired that tall, seemingly ageless man more than anyone else in the world.

Urahara Kisuke. Former captain in the Gotei 13. Affectionately, in Ichigo's case, anyway, called Mr. Hat and Clogs. He wore a rediculous dark brown coat over a green outfit, traditional japanese sandals, and a silly green and white hat. He carried a cane, which was actually his _Zanpaku-to_, Benihime, the Red Princess, and he had the loveliest greenish-blue eyes. Again, in Ichigo's opinion, anyway. And a very cute, short stubble across his chin.

He could still remember that first meeting with the owner of the Urahara Shop, meeting that eccentric for the very first time, setting off a spark of...something inside him...

_Flashback:_

_"Why dad needs these stupid candy things I'll never know. It's not like he really has a sweet tooth." Ichigo mumbled, scratching his bright orange hair in annoyance. He was currently standing in front of a shop he'd never noticed before now, a shop simply called "Urahara's Shop." He wondered what kind of whack job lived here. Sighing, he went foreword to knock on the shoji door, only to have it open the minute he approached._

_"Man, I thought you were going to stand there forever, carrot-top!" The young voice belonged to a redheaded boy carrying a broom like it was a weapon. Next to him stood a young girl, about the same age as the boy, with long black hair and a thin bang hanging down the middle of her face. She was carrying a broom too._

_Ichigo groaned; great, first he had to run an errand for his stupid father, and now he'd been insulted by a punk kid. This just wasn't his day. "Look, kid, just get the owner of this shop, would you? I'm here to pick up an order."_

_"Hm? You're here to pick up an order? I don't remember you ordering anything, and I __always__ remember my customers."_

_The lilting, definately amused voice came from behind the two kids; Ichigo looked up, and gulped. There stood a man just an inch taller than him, eyes and light blond hair shadowed by a green and white hat and body covered in a brown and green outfit. He was holding a cane, and had pale skin, unlike Ichigo, who was a little tan. And he was holding a traditional creme-colored fan in front of his face, and seemed to be smiling behind it, but that was uncertain. Ichigo felt something in his body spark just from staring at the man._

_"Hmm? Is something the matter?" The man questioned, his eyes peeking from below the brim of the hat._

_Ichigo gulped and shook his head, pulling a folded piece of paper out of his jeans pocket. "I'm not the one who ordered anything; it was my dad. He sent me to retrieve it; here." It was almost too much, getting close enough to hand the man the paper, but he controlled himself from jumping the man, just barely._

_The shopowner looked down at the paper, and grinned, putting the fan away. Where, exactly, the fan disappeared to was uncertain. "Ah, welcome then! I'm Urahara Kisuke, owner of this 'fine' establishment. I remember your father, alright, one Kurosaki Isshin. Quite a character he was. Come in, and I'll have Mr. Tessai make you some tea while I get this order. Jinta, Ururu, back to chores."_

_Ichigo followed Urahara into the shop, hearing the grumbles from the redhead and soothing remarks from the girl. He also heard a noise, and turned, seeing a large, tan man with dark glasses, a large black mustache, and braided dreadlocks wearing an apron slip into another room. It was probably that Mr. Tessai._

_"Here we are. Wait here, please, Mr. Kurosaki-chibi." And then Urahara disappeared. Ichigo shrugged and settled himself on the floor on one of the cushions surrounding a table. There was a phone and a small tv, and a few stands around the room. It was actually a pretty nice place. He was admiring the room when he heard footsteps, and saw Urahara coming into the room, carrying what looked like a heavy box, which he set in front of Ichigo on the table. At the same time, the large man entered, carrying a tray with small tea cups. Ichigo took his with a nod of thanks._

_"Well, this is it; the order. You don't have to pay me; your father did that when he first ordered them. So, Mr. Kurosaki-chibi, do you have a first name?" Urahara asked, once again hiding his face behind the fan. It gave him a better chance to study the young specimen before him. Warm yet frustrated brown eyes, bright orange hair that stood out like blood on snow, and a white school uniform. He wore no jewelery, which seemed rare in kids these days. But what was really weird was the amount of spiritual energy that the shopowner could feel eminating from the boy. It was very unusual, but that could be explained by his heritage._

_"Oh, of course. Sorry for being impolite; my name's Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo was never usually polite; in fact, he hated to be, but he felt something about this guy, and decided he deserved respect. "So, what exactly did my dad order? The name sounded like candy, but that certainly doesn't look like candy." Not to mention that with his heightened sixth sense, Ichigo could feel power coming from the tiny, colored balls in the box._

_Urahara nodded slowly. "It's not candy. But it's against my code to talk about what I sell; if you really want to know, ask your father. But, whatever you do, don't eat any of them until you know exactly what they are."_

_He lifted his head then, and Ichigo saw a strange gleam in those greenish-blue eyes, something that made him shiver with some foreign emotion. He had a feeling that he'd be seeing a lot more of this odd shopowner, Mr. Urahara Kisuke._

_End Flashback:_

And he had. He'd learned about Shinigami, Soul Reapers, and learned that his father used to be one. He'd inherited those powers from his father, and in his senior year of high school, those powers had begun to fluncuate out of control. At a loss of what to do, even his father didn't know, he'd gone back to Urahara. The shopowner had taken him beneath his basement at the shop, an underworld of sorts, and taught him to control his powers, and channel them into an object, which turned out to be a specialized _Zanpaku-to_, which he'd found out was named Zangetsu.

And, although it taken him over three weeks, he was now pretty confident when it came to using his spiritual powers. Although, he still couldn't beat Urahara. But he never gave up. And why was that? Because he got to see a sweaty, hot, sexy Kisuke, hoping that the shopowner saw him in the same light. Of course, it seemed that so far he didn't. But he had a few plans to change that. After all, he was a healthy 18 year old boy, he had needs and urges, and he refused to let them go unmet.

And Plan A was going to be executed today, after school.

**xx**

"Hey, Ichigo, you wanna hang out after school?!" Asano Keigo yelled right in Ichigo's ear, which only earned him a punch in the face. "Ow! Ichigo, why do you have to be so mean?" He wailed, covering his face with his hands.

Ichigo sighed heavily. "Shut up, Keigo. I've got something to do. Why don't you hang out with Mizuiro." Ichigo suggested, and skipped out of the classroom before anyone else could bother him. He didn't even want to talk to Chad, or Inoue, or Uryu. He wanted to see one person, and one person alone. And that one person was named Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo could feel his lips twisting upward in giddiness. But it faded when he realized he had to go home first. _This sucks ass. I don't want to go home; dad's just going to bitch at me for something stupid, like purposefully failing that math test earlier in the week. This is so stupid._

And sure enough, the minute he stepped through his front door, he had to dodge a rediculously easy to dodge kick. Kurosaki Isshin flew past him and crashed into the sidewalk, crying fake tears as he wailed to his Masaki about how his only son hated him. Ichigo scoffed at that. It was true, in a way. He really did hate his dad sometimes.

"Hey, Karin, Yuzu. How's it going?" Ichigo asked, setting his backpack on the kitchen table.

The twin girls were sitting beside each other on the couch, watching something or another on the TV. The dark-haired Karin glanced up, a scowl, which seemed a trademark of some of Kurosaki family members, on her face.

"What are you doing, Ichigo? Going somewhere?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I'm meeting up with a friend. He's going to help me with some school work."

Yuzu smiled happily. "I'm so happy! You've always seemed so distant, but you're actually meeting a friend without any prompting from us! Isn't that great, Karin?"

A sob was heard from Isshin. "No, it isn't great! I was hoping we could all sit down and play a board game, like a real family, but now that Ichigo is going to be gone, we can't do that!!" Then, his face seemed to light up as he glanced at his daughters. "That's okay! The girls can play with daddy! It'll be so fu-gagh!"

Karin had just thrown her book at his face, forcibly shutting him up. "You're so weird! Why don't you grow up?!" She shouted, a tic in her forehead.

Ichigo chucked; his family was definately odd. "I don't know if I'll be back tonight, so don't make me any dinner, Yuzu. And don't forget to do your homework! Oh, and keep Kon out of trouble, Karin." He gave his orders, ticking them off on his fingers as he stared at the lion stuffed animal in Yuzu's lap.

"Sure thing. Hey, aren't you going to change first?" Karin asked, eyeballing Ichigo's uniform with a critical eye.

The orange-haired 18 year old shrugged, before nodding. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Be right back." He disappeared, and reappeared in minutes, this time wearing jeans and a light t-shirt with the words Happy Feet stetched on the front, and a penguin with gray feathers doing a dance. "Thanks, Karin. I'll see you guys later, and would you give up, dad?! You're so stupid!" Ichigo shouted, punching his dad in the face. Isshin could only weep as his son swept out the door.

Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief as he exited the house; sometimes, his family was just too much, even for him. He began walking to the Urahara Shop, ignoring the strange looks he seemed to get from the people around him. He was fairly used to them by now. He was almost to the shop, with no one else around, thankfully, when he heard a small noise, much like a sob, coming from across the fence. His brow furrowed in confusion and curiosity, Ichigo decided he just had to find out what that noise was, considering that it kept reaching him, and took a running leap at the wall, hoisting himself over the fence. It was a pretty admirable feat, if he did say so himself.

On the other side of the fence was a spirit. At least, he thought it was a spirit. It was a small girl with teal-colored hair and bright eyes, which were currently shedding thick tears, and a broken skull mask covering her short messy hair. There was a thick maroon-colored stripe stetching across her nose and cheeks, just under her eyes. She was wearing a full-body brownish cloak, and sobbing as she sat on the ground. Ichigo shrugged and stepped over to her, watching her flinch and look up at him with wide eyes as he knelt in front of her.

"Hey. What's wrong?" He questioned, wishing his voice didn't hold that harsh quality that came from yelling too much.

The girl sniffled and continued to stare at him, her hands fisted beneath her eyes, but she didn't speak. So, he tried another tactic.

"My name's Ichigo. Do you have a name?"

Suddenly, the girl's face stretched in a broad smile, and she stopped crying, only to wave her arms about wildly. "Itsygo! Itsygo!" She laughed happily, giggling like the little girl she was when her fist thwapped Ichigo right in the face.

Ichigo scowled, but didn't yell at the girl like he wanted to. "Yes, Ichigo; that's my name. What's yours?"

She continued to giggle happily, but she answered him anyway. "Nel Tu! Nel Tu Odershvank ish my name, Itsygo!" She sobered up then, and pulled up her cloak just enough to show a badly scraped knee. "Nel Tu hurts her knee." She whispered, already tearing up again.

Ichigo nodded, wanting to sigh but resisting. "Come on; maybe Mr. Hat and Clogs has a first aid kit, and we can get you cleaned up." He picked her up easily, noticing that she seemed much too light, even for a child. That was weird. He shook his head as he walked onto the porch in the yard he was in; it apparently led into the shop as well. Although, it was more like the storage part of the shop. "Hey! Mr. Urahara, where are you?" Ichigo called as he made his way down a slightly unfamiliar hallway.

"Why, Ichigo, I didn't expect you today! And look, you brought someone to play with too!"

Urahara's voice came from behind him, and he swiveled around, catching a fleeting grin in that pale face. Ichigo felt his body clench at the sight, however short it was, and nearly dropped Nel. Thankfully, he didn't; his reflexes had gotten better since he'd begun training. "Yeah; she's hurt. I found her in the yard over there. Got a first aid kit?"

Urahara nodded behind his ever-present fan. "Leave her with Mr. Tessai. He'll get her fixed up, don't you worry. You can wait for her with me in the back room, while we drink some tea. Come along. Mr. Tessai!"

The large, dark man appeared suddenly, as if he'd always been in the room. Seriously, that man was freaky, and he moved like a cat. A _stalking_ cat. He took Nel from Ichigo's arms, ignoring her protests, and Ichigo waved at her before following Urahara. There was already tea waiting for them, as well as small cakes, as if the shopowner had been expecting him.

"Well, Ichigo, what brings you to my shop on a Friday afternoon? Don't you have friends to hang out with?" Urahara joked as he snapped his fan shut.

Ichigo shrugged. "Playing around with normal people isn't something I want to really continue doing. I mean, what if my _riatsu_ suddenly goes out of control? Or if the inner hollow you said I possess decides to take control? I can't risk having the people I know hurt by me." His eyes were downcast now, the perfect picture of dejection.

Urahara sighed. It seemed like this was an old arguement between the two of them, when in reality they'd only talked about this only two times before. Still, it annoyed him that such a young man was already dealing with problems that most didn't face in their own lifetimes. "I've told you before, Kurosaki Ichigo: the barrier I've put around your spiritual powers won't allow them to escape. And the only way your hollow can come out is if you let him out, and judging by the way you speak of it, that is certainly never going to happen. You have nothing to worry about." He took a sip of tea, watching Ichigo taste the small strawberry shortcake on his plate. It seemed the boy actually liked sweets, despite his harsh demeanor. It was amusing to see him devour those strawberries in plump li-no! No thinking like that! Urahara mentally smacked himself.

"So, I was wondering if you'd mind if I could stay here tonight. I could help with chores and such, and you could help me with training!" Ichigo worked hard to keep his face emotionless and his voice stoic. It was hard, but he did it.

_Hm. It would be bad to have him here, because I'd have to look at Ichigo while he'll be sleeping, and he'll probably be just as cute as normal, if not more so! Then again, we'll get to train together, and that's always so much fun. He's so strong, so vigorous, I get excited just watchi-no! Bad thoughts! I've got to stop thinking that!_ Urahara hid his face behind his mask now, hiding his thoughts and his eyes. He was silent for too long, though, for Ichigo stopped eating and stared at the shopowner, a sheepish look on his face.

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so foreword." Once more, Ichigo looked downcast, although for a much different reason. He couldn't believe he'd just blown his chances!

"Oh, no, no, I don't mind you staying over. I just think it's weird that a boy like you wouldn't have something better to do on the weekend than stay over at an old man's shop and train." He was smiling a little amusedly when he said it, when in reality he was actually quite happy the boy was deciding to stay over. It was...exciting, for lack of a better word.

"Great! Do you have any chores you need me to get done now?" Ichigo asked, having finished his little cake.

"No, nothing; Mr. Tessai will take care of it. We'll just get right on with the training, shall we?"

And that was how they ended up beneath the shop, in the vast basement that seemed completely unreal. It always surprised Ichigo when he saw it, because it didn't belong there at all.

"Now, lets get started, shall we?" Urahara smirked, raising his cane and smacking Ichigo in the middle of the forehead with it.

This seperated Icihgo's soul from his body; as his body fell lifeless to the floor, he stood behind it, in his _Shihakushou_ with his _Zanpaku-to_ hanging on his back. He always felt...released, somehow, when he became a shinigami, shedding his body like a snake sheds its skin. He smiled a little as he flexed first one hand, then the other, before looking at the shopowner. "What kind of training am I going to learn now?"

Urahara suddenly turned deadly serious. "Something very dangerous. You are going into your inner world and are going to converse with your inner hollow. The outcome of such a thing is undetermined, but it would help you to learn not only more about yourself and your powers, but also a way to control your hollow powers." He pointed to a bed sort-of-looking thing, and motioned for Ichigo to lay on it.

Ichigo did, a sort of worried look on his face. "This isn't safe, is it?"

The blond smirked. "Not at all. Now, just relax your spirit, and find your center. Allow Zangetsu to lead you to your inner world. Trust him, and trust me."

The shinigami breathed slowly, in and out. He could do that; he always trusted Urahara. He felt something, like a jolt, run through his body, originating from his _Zanpaku-to_, and wanted to wince, but refused. Instead, he relaxed farther, listening to the soothing voice of his secret crush.

In no time at all, and before he even realized it, he was there.

**xx**

"Well, King, looks like ya finally decided ta show yer face. Heh." The distorted voice came out of nowhere, startling Ichigo into opening his eyes.

He found himself in a familiar position, resting against the side of a building with his arms and legs crossed. And he wasn't falling this time. Glancing around, he spotted the familiar pole thing, and followed it up, expecting to see Zangetsu. Instead, he was greeted with quite a shock.

There was another man standing on the pole, another him. Although, where Ichigo was tan, this teenager was albino pale, with snow-white hair and black lips and nails. His _Shihakushou_ was white as well, the insides of it black. And his eyes. His eyes were pure yellow, golden at times, surrounded in black. Next to him was a white Zangetsu.

Ichigo blinked, startled. "W-who're you? Are you...me?" He gasped out, his arms uncrossing as he continued to stare.

The other him scoffed. "Me? I'm no one! I don't have a name!" He almost seemed proud of it, if the look on his face was anything to go by, but that face was Ichigo's face, and he knew himself. This other half didn't like not having a name at all.

Ichigo nodded slowly. "I see. I get it now; you're my inner hollow, aren't you? That explains why you look like me, and have a Zangetsu." His shock was wearing off now.

The albino shrugged his shoulders. "I don' care if ya know what I am or not. What I care about is why ya've come here after all this time, after ignoring your other half for so long!" This time it was a distorted growl, accompanied with a pale hand suddenly fisted in his _Shihakushou_. Ichigo flinched.

"Okay, look, Ogihci, sorry for ignoring you, but you can't really blame me! After all, all I know about hollows is they're evil. They destroy things. How was I supposed to think that you weren't going to do the same thing?" Ichigo growled right back, fisting his own hand in that white cloth.

The albino stared at him. "What did you just call me?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Ogihci. If you're me, and you don't have a name, then I figured I'd just give you one. Granted, this is only the reverse of my name, but it fits, if you're the reverse of me." He still didn't say anything. "Um, are you going to let me go?"

The albino, now called Ogihci, nodded and dropped his hand. "Why did ya come here, King? Got a good reason?" He questioned, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Yeah, actually. Now that I know you're not totally evil, and you don't want to kill me to take over my body, how about a partnership?" Ichigo asked, holding out his hand. "Besides, Urahara told me that I could learn some things from you. At least, I _think_ that's what he was talking about."

Ogichi smirked before heartily shaking his hand, then slapping it. "Great! An' Urahara? Ain't that the guy yer crushin' on?"

Ichigo blushed. "Don't talk about that!" He hissed in embarrassment.

Ogichi smirked some more. "Why not? Ya like him, I like him; hell, he's hot an' powerful. Lets fuck him."

Ichigo's blush intensified. "Don't say that so casually! What if someone heard you?"

Ogichi glanced around, his mouth hanging open a little. "King, we're in yer inner world. Who is gonna hear us?" Ichigo shrugged. "I thought so. Now, come on; merge wit' me. I got a plan to get that sexy shopowner for the both of us."

The orange haired teen started to get a little worried, but nodded anyway, and gripped the side of the sharp hollow mask Ogichi held in between them. He felt dark power rushing through him, engulfing him, and then he felt nothing.

**xx**

_Hm, perhaps it wasn't a good idea to suggest that little trip_. Urahara admitted, although silently, that he might have been wrong with this new training. _And the bad part is, I can't wake him from this state. He has to do that on his own. Hurry up, Ichigo_. He stared down at the prone body lying on the bed, and suddenly his thoughts were directing themselves elsewhere. An elsewhere with a certain orange-haired kid, spread-eagled on another, rumpled bed, flushed and clinging...

"Ugh."

Urahara snapped out of his thoughts at the quite groan, expertly hiding behind his fan as he watched Ichigo stir awake. Drowsy eyes opened, and Urahara stared.

One was that warm chocolate brown, normal and staring at him, but the other...The other was a nice golden yellow, engulfed in blackness. Urahara took a step back as the body rose before him, stepping almost immediately into its vacated body before turning back to him. He gulped.

"I-Ichigo?" He asked, putting his fan away.

"Yes, Urahara?" Ichigo smiled a little, although only one-half of his mouth moved upwards.

"Tha's right, King. What is it, _Kisuke_?" This time the voice came out distorted, a little manaical, and the other half of the mouth moved upward.

_Oh, shit. His hollow's out._ Urahara searched for a way out of this, but he couldn't find one, especially with Ichigo steadily approaching him.

"No need to worry, _Kisuke_. We won' hurt ya, much. Ya see, ya've gotten under our skin. So now we've got ta have ya. Isn't that right, King?" The distorted half asked.

"That's right, Ogichi. Urahara, no, Kisuke, I think it's time you take responsibility for all the torture you've put me-us through. Starting right now." A second later, Ichigo pressed his chapped lips to Urahara's, finding the other's pleasantly warm against his own. He pressed harder after a moment, sensing the other's hesitation. He wanted to get past the other's barriers, just as he'd gotten under the teenager's.

_Oh, my god. Oh, my god, Ichigo is __kissing__ me! Is-is this real? Can it be true? Did I fall asleep; am I dreaming?_ All of these thoughts were running through Urahara's mind, but it completely blanked when a tan hand, seemingly paler than before, trailed a cool path from his neck to under his robe. He shivered, and the last of his defenses broke, not that they were very strong anyway. He dragged the teenager closer, suddenly ravaging that mouth with a force and energy he rarely showed.

Ichigo gasped, opening his mouth for a marauding tongue, his bi-colored eyes closing in ecstasy as he pulled the shopowner closer on instinct. He submitted easliy, even Ogichi, who was practically purring at the feel of that hard body now pressed as close as could be to his own.

Urahara pulled away, a little bit of sanity returning as he heard that gasp. But, it all disappeared as a surprisingly talented tongue worked a path to his ear, sharp teeth biting into the lobe. His hips jerked in response, and earned him a groan from the teenager. He gave up fighting for good, and pulled that head back to him, whispering against those lips, "You know, Ichigo, you've gotten under my skin these past weeks as well. God, you don't know how long I've wanted this. And I don't mind sharing you with Ogichi, either; I'm sure in time my want for both of you will only grow." And then he went back to plundering that sweet mouth, which still tasted of strawberries.

Ichigo groaned again into that mouth as a hand found its way into his _Shihakushou_, shivering in delight as it traced his toned stomach. The muscles on his lower stomach shied away from the touch, but calmed in seconds, and soon he was fisting his nails in dark cloth, arching closer and panting into a hot mouth as a lean hand slowly worked its way farther south.

Urahara smirked against his mouth, sucking on that full bottom lip as he opened the _Shihakushou_ and stuck his hand down those black pants. Ichigo didn't even have time to be surprised before his stiffening erection was suddenly fisted, and pleasure zinged through him so fast he felt faint. But Ogichi wasn't the least bit surprised. He took control, moving his hips up and down and side to side, working for more pleasure as his tongue went past teeth and into that warm cavern just above his own. He sighed in bliss, which turned into a moan as more pleasure bowed his head back.

"Yes, that's it. Let me see your face when you seek your own pleasure." Urahara was feeling a little possessive, and maybe a little...something else. But he loved seeing that off face thrown back, eyes closed in pleasure and mouth set in a flat line as those hips worked faster in his fisted hand. But it wasn't enough; he wanted more. He would get more, now that he had the teenager where he'd always wanted him, from that first moment he'd saw him. He pulled his hand away, stilling hips that tried to follow, and smirked at the whine that sounded close to his ear. "Relax. I'm going to give you more, more pleasure than you've probably dreamed possible. Well, Ogichi, you might have dreamed it, but not Ichigo." Urahara stuck three of his own fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them until the was sure they were dripping saliva.

"Just stay relaxed. This might be a little uncomfortable at first, but it'll get better." He reassured the other, because he didn't want this to end before he got his fun. When Ichigo nodded, he trailed those wet fingers down that bowed back, feeling a shiver run through the body against him. Suddenly, he took that parted mouth again, devouring it as he ended up at that puckered entrance. He kept the boy so relaxed he didn't even notice the first finger slipping in past that tight ring of muscle.

But he noticed that second finger, which caused a small sting of discomfort. He tried to relax, and the fleshy muscle trying to draw his own into play helped. He did his best to ignore the two fingers scizzoring inside him, which felt weird, at best. They continued moving around, until they suddenly curled, brushing up against something that made his eyes shoot wide and his back arch painfully, his toes curling and his mouth pulling back to gasp out the words, "Oh, fuck!"

Urahara smirked, setting his mouth against that arched neck as he pulled his fingers back, before plunging them back in, aiming right for that bundle of nerves, earning him another obscenity. He continued assauling Ichigo's prostate with his two fingers, which quickly became three, then four, and Ichigo didn't even notice the sharp pain; he was too busy in thrusting his hips down on those fingers, aiming for that sharp pleasure that cut through him like a knife.

Urahara kept going until he felt Ichigo's member begin to spurt with precum, when he forcibly drew his fingers out and away, which earned him a half sob of objection. He kissed that neck again, laving the red mark he'd made earlier, and pulled out some sweet-smelling lube from his pockets, before dropping his pants and shrugging off his hoari. He did the same with Ichigo's, and poured a liberal amount of lube on his hands. He hissed out when it came in contact with his pulsing length, which he made sure to coat as well as he possibly could. Excess lube he put around Ichigo's winking hole. Once he was satisfied, he lined himself up with that tight hole, groaning as he eased himself in. Getting past that tight ring of muscle was the hardest, and he was afraid Ichigo would tense up.

Ichigo wanted to, wanted to tense so badly, because the pain was sharp, and slicing through him from the invasion. But, Ogichi took control of their body, and relaxed so completely he was draped over Urahara's body, and the shopowner slipped all the way in, sighing once it was through.

"Are you okay?" Urahara breathed, panting against that sweat-slicked skin.

"N-no." Ichigo whispered, gritting his teeth.

"Yes, now move." Ogichi commanded, wincing as he lifted himself up, only to fall right back down. Their head was thrown back as the fall landed that firm member right up on Ichigo's prostate, sending shockwaves through their body. "A-again. Right t-there!" Ogichi commanded, his face clenched.

Urahara smirked and took Ichigo to the ground, so that he had more room, and since the floor had no give, he could drive into that clenching heat over and over again, nailing that prostate every time, and not feel the two of them moving across the ground. But, _god_, he'd never felt another sensation like this. Tendrils of pleasure were sparking through him, making him shiver, and his blond hair was sticking to his face as he drove foreward harder and harder, encouraged by the sounds coming from Ichigo.

Ichigo was in heaven. His body was spiraling out of control; he had no control of his hips as they moved up and down, practically crashing with Urahara's as his legs decided they needed to find purchase against those pale shoulders. Then he figured that was just fine, since that just made the angle of penetration deeper, and his prostate was stabbed with precision and force with every thrust. His eyes were opened, but blind to anything but the pleasure, and the only words escaping his open mouth were, _"Harder!" "There!" "Again!"_ and _"Oh, Kami!"_

Something inside him was tightening, a coil that needed release, and he shrieked into that pale shoulder, right next to his leg, as his hands were grasped by other, sword-roughened hands that help him tightly. He couldn't take it anymore, not with a chest rubbing against his painful erection every other thrust, not with that sweet, sweet tortureful friction and amazing pleasure from below. Everything inside him exploded at some point, his whole body stiffening and clenching as a scream was ripped from his throat.

Urahara groaned deep in his throat as that tight hole he was thrusting in suddenly got even tighter, practically cutting off his circulation. He only managed a few more erratic thrusts before he found his own nirvana, biting down on Ichigo's neck hard enough to break skin to stifle his own scream of completion. He felt Ichigo sink back into the ground, and collapsed on top of him, still panting as he felt a sticky white substance clinging to his stomach. He grimaced, before laughing suddenly.

"Was so funny?" Ichigo murmured, fighting sleep, but only barely.

Urahara grinned against his now-bloody neck. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking how great it is now that I'm under your skin. And that you're now under me!" He laughed again.

Ichigo scowled and weakly punched his shoulder. "Shut up. You said I'm under your skin too, so that only means that one day you'll be under me!" He tried to be angry, but found that he couldn't, not with sleep calling to him.

Urahara smiled down at that cute sleeping face. _Yes, Ichigo, perhaps one day you __will__ dominate me. And with that hollow now with you, that's probably sooner than you think. But anyway, sleep sounds nice._ And he settled down, covering Ichigo with himself, to sleep through the night. He was, after all, kinda old.

**The Next Day:**

"Hey, Urahara, are these eyes permanant?" Ichigo asked, staring into the mirror at his brown and golden eyes.

"I don't know. Why not ask Ogichi?" The shopowner asked, fixing some relaxing tea for his "guest."

"I would, but I think he's sleeping. I can't hear him anymore." Ichigo looked worried at this, and Urahara couldn't resist pulling him into a kiss.

"Don't worry. He'll be back; I can guarentee that. I'm sure he's just tired, because he's not used to sharing a body with you. Now drink this, and we can take a bath."

Ichigo grinned. "Sure. Just let me phone home first, so my dad doesn't send the firing squad over here, thinking I'm dead."

**Well, that's all folks! Just kidding. Did you like the little end fluff? But seriously, that's it for this chapter. Was it long, or was it short? I can't tell. Nothing compares to that first chapter, though; whew. Well, anyway, how about some reviews, guys? And, just so you know, up next is Grimm-Ichi, one of the best couples, and after that is Aizen-Ichi! Both are requests, but considering how long I dragged this chapter out, I don't know if I'll be getting them out before my vacation. Remember, reviews please! And requests, if you have them.**

**Ayame**


	4. What A Plan

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Bleach. And, once again, it's not because I don't want to own them. If I could, I would get Grimmjow's body and soul and "abuse" it every day. Oh, whatever.**

**Summary: We all know this is PWP. Only, this time it's Grimmjow and Ichigo's turn! And we all know that although I always think it'll be just smut, it never turns that way. We get a little bit of a plot in every chapter. So, enjoy one of what I think is the best loved couple of Bleach! ****One**** of them, of course.**

**This is done by request of: Seiri-sama. Hope you like it! And I know, I kept pushing the date back farther and farther. Forgive me! But next is Aizen-Ichigo, and after that, Ulquoirra-Ichigo. Oh, and yeah, definately no Ichigo-Yammi. That's just disgusting.**

**What A Plan**

_Shlink! Ching! Clang!_

Ichigo Kurosaki grunted, feeling himself being forced back despite his best efforts not to. He heard a growl in his head as Zangetsu, his _Zanpaku-to_, crashed against Pantera, the _Zanpaku-to_ of Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. It was the third time he'd run into this Sexta Espada, and this was probably going to be the third time he was beaten nearly to death.

It happened every time, and although he didn't relish getting beaten to death, he did love a good fight. And damn, was Grimmjow a good fighter. One of the best, in fact, in Ichigo's opinion. Of course, that was probably because he had to heal for weeks after a fight with the Espada, but that wasn't the point.

"What's wrong, you stupid berry? You aren't concentrating! If you don't pay attention, you're going to...die!"

The words were accompanied with a downward slash of of Pantera, which Ichigo just barely dodged. He scrambled away, wincing as his shoulder was banged against a building; even as a Shinigami it hurt like crazy. Zangetsu flew out of his hand, crashing many feet away as Pantera stopped just a few centimeters from his neck.

"This is boring, Shinigami. If you aren't going to even fight for real, then just sit back and enjoy your death." Grimmjow smirked, an insane look on his face, although he really didn't hold a candle to Ogichi's crazed look.

Ichigo growled, pushing up and forcing the Arrancar back, welcoming the familiar numb feeling as his hollow self, Ogichi, took over his body. He didn't often call upon the power of his other half, but that had more to do with the fact that Ogichi was planning on taking over his body for real than the fact that he just didn't like his hollow half. He did, in fact, like the hollow; although, that he information he kept hidden.

Ichigo/Ogichi let out a manaical laugh as his normally brown eyes became a golden color surrounded in black, and pale fingers and lips became black in color. Orange hair lightened to snow-white, and tan skin became albino pale. Even his black Shinigami robes became white in color.

Grimmjow paused with his next swing, watching in interest as half of the sharp hollow mask began materializing on that pale face. _Ooh,_ there was just something about seeing that mask on Ichigo's face that was a total turn-on for him. Well, that and seeing the blood pouring over that lean yet muscled body, twisting and turning as it fought off his attacks...he resisted the urge to groan.

**"Hmph. King, it's annoyin' to always be called out jus' to fight this guy."** Ogichi scoffed, pulling the half-mask a little to the side so that he could talk better.

Grimmjow smirked. "Sweet. I get to fight you again; this'll be fun." He kicked out, knocking the kid/hollow back so he could press foreword once more, trying to get a good slice out of his arm, but he dodged.

**"Fun. Heh. You hollows are all the same; always wantin' somethin' fun to do. So stupid. Well, bring it on, Grimm! I'm waitin'!"** Ogichi cackled, swinging his white Zangetsu like a lasso above his head as he took the few steps foreword to press close against Grimmjow.

The teal-haired Arrancar allowed the contact only because he couldn't do otherwise. Of course, Pantera came up to block, and the two held the position for a few seconds before backing off. Grimmjow managed to get in a good slice along Ichigo's upper body before they completely broke apart.

**"Damn. Can't believe you actually scored..a...hit? Huh?"** Ogichi could hear his voice slurring, and his body getting heavy. **"What...th' hell?"**

Grimmjow watched, a little amused as those panicking yellow eyes slid closed, and that lithe body slid to the ground, unconscious. He, too, was wondering what happened, but decided it worked in his favor. He was stepping foreword to finish the job, or so it seemed, when another voice reached his ears.

"Oh, dear, did I use too much? Never knew Ichi-chan was such a lightweight."

Grimmjow turned around, Pantera at the ready, to see that fool-of-a-shopkeeper Urahara standing off to the side, a small tranq gun in his hand. He didn't sense any killing intent, so he lowered his _Zanpaku-to_, but didn't sheath it. "What do you want?" He growled, actually curious about it.

Urahara grinned, stuffing the tranq gun into some compartment in his robe. "Nothing, really! I've just come to help you out a bit!" He whipped out his fan, hiding and cooling his face at the same time.

"Ch. Like you can help me." Grimmjow scoffed, and turned back to Ichigo's prone body, now mask-free.

"Oh, but I can. You're chafing under Aizen's rule, aren't you? You feel that you can become powerful, but something's preventing you from doing so. You want to lead." Urahara's eyes glinted, showing his more cunning side.

The Sexta Espada paused, turning and narrowing his eyes. "I'm listening."

The shopkeeper grinned. "Good. You're going to need this for your plan" He handed Grimmjow a buckled collar of some sort, "and this." next was a small bottle of some pink-colored liquid. Grimmjow really didn't like that color. "Give that to Ichigo whenever you decide to impliment your plan. Oh, and here. This is for you." He handed the arrancar a piece of paper with words written on it. "This will also help you."

Grimmjow took it all, bemused and a little freaked out. "What is all this supposed to do?" He wondered, squinting at the paper.

"The paper explains it all; the best time to do your plan, when to use all of these things, and what happens afterword. Oh! And I want all the details when you're done." With that he walked off, chuckling like the insane person he probably was, with a few last words over his shoulder. "Don't forget to take Ichi-chan with you! He'll be your best weapon."

Grimmjow was going to say something more, but Urahara was already gone. Scowling, he bent and picked up Ichigo with one arm, throwing him over his shoulder as he opened up a portal to Heuco Mundo. He made sure it led right to his room, too; he didn't want to other Arrancars seeing him with their enemy, a Shinigami.

**xx**

"Ow. What the hell hit me?" Were the first words out of Ichigo's mouth as he regained consciousness nearly two days later.

Grimmjow, who was drinking what looked suspiciously like milk, glanced up, perpetual scowl already on his face. "Well, it's about time you decided to wake up, Princess. Have a nice nap?" He asked sarcastically, although he'd had quite the time watching Ichigo toss and turn in the throes of some dream or another. It only made him think if the teenager would be doing the same when conscious.

Ichigo blinked, a little slow, before his eyes snapped open and he jerked upright, glaring over in the direction of the Arrancar, his peripheral vision taking in the contours of the room he was in. Pure white, no windows, and the only furniture being a large bed and a few reclining chairs. "What are you doing here?! What am I doing here?!" He shouted, pointing rudely.

Grimmjow sighed, head currently resting on his open palm on the armrest of his recliner. His legs were crossed and stretched out over the footrest that was pulled up, and the milk was held in those old traditional japanese-style cups made for drinking sake. "Oh, calm down, Berry. I brought you here after that stupid hat guy tranqued you. And you might want to keep it down, unless you want the other Arrancars to hear you."

Ichigo immediately covered his mouth with his hands in a classic "oh noes!" anime pose. He realized now that he'd ended up in Heuco Mundo.

Grimmjow nodded. "Good. Now relax, and read this. It's why I brought you here. Thirsty? Hungry? There's some extra milk."

Ichigo waved a hand, and Grimmjow took that as an affirmative. The subsitute Shinigami took the paper and read it, his eyes widening. _Grimmjow's planning on taking down Aizen? I thought Aizen was supposed to be the strongest of them all! But wait. If this is true, then he...maybe, isn't as bad as I thought. And now that we're kind of together, perhaps I can use this time to get closer to him?_ All the minutes Ichigo was thinking, Grimmjow had stood and poured a glass of milk for Ichigo, turning his back and pulling out the vial with the pink liquid and pouring it into the glass. He let it mix, smirking, before handing it to Ichigo.

"Oh, thanks. Is what this says true?" Ichigo asked, putting the glass to his lips and taking a few sips.

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a scowl. "Give it back. Yes, it's true, but don't talk about it, you idiot, unless you want this heard by the others." When he had the paper back, Grimmjow shredded it into the tiniest papers he could. He was waiting for the potion to take effect. It didn't take long; a few minutes tops.

Ichigo put a hand to his forehead, dropping the empty glass on the bed. For some reason, his body had just gone all hot and sweaty, and he felt a little dizzy and light-headed. Worse yet, when he looked over at the smirking Grimmjow, he felt his body immediately get hard. _What the hell?! What's happening?! I mean, I know I think Grimmjow's sexy and all, but never to this extent! I've never gotten hard just looking at him!_

Grimmjow smirked more when he saw Ichigo's face slowly flushing, his eyes taking on an innocent look. He didn't even need to drink the aphrodisiac to get the first steps in his plan going; he had enough desire already. Now, like the panther in him, he slowly stood and stretched, before stalking foreword so he could loom over Ichigo.

"Ah, G-Grimmjow? What's going on? Did you drug me?!" Ichigo demanded, his once-even breathing turning into harsh panting that was slowly turning more erratic.

No longer smirking, his body already reacting to the signs from the teenager sitting up on the bed, Grimmjow knelt in front of Ichigo; the Arrancar leaned foreword until he was just a hair-breath away from Ichigo's lips. He couldn't miss that breathing hitch, and saw the way the pulse on Ichigo's neck began pounding in what had to be anticipation. But he didn't lean foreword anymore; instead, he bent his head, and drew a hot, thick tongue along that slightly-arched neck, eliciting a gasp from the boy.

"G-Grimm!" It was a cross between a moan and a gasp, actually, and Grimmjow felt his usually tight pants grow tighter.

"That's right, Ichi. You an' me are gonna have a little fun tonight, to make my plan work. And in order to keep you here with me, you need to become my sex slave." Grimmjow grinned, giving a tiny bite to the area he'd licked, earning another sharp gasp and a flick of those lean hips off the bed, colliding with his chest. He felt something hard grind against him, and let loose a small, almost purr-like sound.

"W-what? Sex slave?! Are you out of your m-mmph!" Grimmjow's hand covering his loud mouth was what stopped his words; that hard hand against his mouth only made him think even more obscene things than he already was, though. It only made him think about what else was hard on that body.

"Just shut up and go with the flow, Berry. It won't hurt as much otherwise." Grimmjow, despite being the sadistic, lover-of-fighting bastard he is, knew that if he didn't make this enjoyable this first time, he wouldn't get to do this again. And he wouldn't stand for that.

Ichigo closed his eyes as that hot tongue when farther down his neck, teasing the neckline of his _Shihakushou_. The hand not covering his mouth trailed down past the black fabric, down to the bow, before deftly untying it. It slid open, revealing slightly dark skin and lean muscles from too much fighting. Grimmjow grinned, before preceding to cover that expanse of skin in as much saliva as he could, via one hot tongue. By the time he was satisfied, Ichigo was arching upwards, sweating and moaning almost continually, hands clutched tightly in that teal hair and hips rubbing instinctually against the Arrancar's chest. Grimmjow smirked at the sight as he leaned up some more, taking the time to shrug Ichigo completely out of his black outfit, and anything underneath. The sight of a naked Ichigo turned him on more than anything else had. He decided to hell with any control. After all, the aphrodisiac he'd given Ichigo should pretty much dull most of the pain.

Ichigo's face burned as he watched Grimmjow looking at him, wearing virtually nothing with a fierce hard-on. He started when Grimmjow suddenly laid himself fully against Ichigo, skin against skin, the fabric of the other's outfit rubbing against his erection and causing him to moan rather loudly before he could stifle it. He shifted his hips experimentally to bring back that sharp relief from the almost-pain he was experiencing, and when he felt it again, groaned and arched his neck upwards.

Grimmjow watched in fascination as the drugged Shinigami practically humped his chest, face flushing in pleasure now rather than embarrassment. Oh, this was going to be something he wouldn't soon forget. The Espada, ignoring for now those slightly wild hips, leaned down so he could attach his lips and teeth to that neck that was in a position just asking to be marked.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe. There was a dark pressure building in his chest, just above where he was recieving what had to be the best feeling in the world, and now Grimmjow was giving him even more good feelings at his neck, where sharp teeth were leaving what had to be pretty visible red marks on his skin. But he couldn't find the energy to make him stop, nor did he know if he really wanted him to stop. He was still undecided for a few minutes, at least until Grimmjow shifted and something hard brushed right up against the most sensitive part of his anatomy, and he practically shrieked in a really non-Ichigo way.

Grimmjow paused, wondering about that, before he realized, and smirked. Lifting his head from Ichigo's neck, he shifted again, until his lower anatomy was alligned perfectly with Ichigo's, before giving an experimentary flick of his hips. A short scream was his response, and he decided that he just had to get more of those in that breathy, harsh tone. So came about the torture, control once more dominating.

"Grimm! _Augh!_ Gr-_ugn!_ _Ah! Ah! _Grimm, I-_ah!­_" Every time Ichigo tried to speak, most that came out were breathless moans and sharp groans and short screams, accentuated with the quick movements of those still-clothed hips against his own. He couldn't even remember what he was trying to say anymore, reduced to a tense puddle of goo that was waiting for something to happen, something, but he didn't quite know what. All he knew now was that he'd surely die if Grimmjow stopped now.

Said Arrancar was having the time of his life. Not only was he giving his new pet pleasure, pleasure which he would increase ten-fold in the coming hours, but he was recieving it as well, in a fair, even trade. Although, he supposed that he couldn't very well call it fair, since Ichigo was, characteristically loud and he had yet to utter a sound other than talking. Still though, which one of Ichigo's hands clutching his shoulder in a death-grip, surprisingly sharp nails digging into the skin, and the other still clutched in his hair while his own hands held those erratic hips still for him, he supposed it wasn't all that bad. Nope, not at all. But it wasn't enough, and he decided to up the ante.

Ichigo whined rather loudly as those amazing hips stopped moving, just before he was sure _some_thing was going to happen. That pressure that had been building had become almost unbearable, so fierce it almost scared him, but it felt so _good_. And now the fucking guy had stopped! At a laugh from said guy, he snarled, only to pause when he saw lovely skin being revealed as Grimmjow decided to divest himself of his clothes. There was that scar in the middle of his chest, which Ichigo had given him, and his hollow hole, smack dab in the middle of his abdomen. Then he realized that Grimmjow even had teal hair...down _there_. Ichigo gulped, staring wide-eyed at a piece of anatomy he'd only seen on tv, on himself, and on other kids when they were in middle school and playing the game "show-me-yours." Then again, those had all been small things, but he was anything but small.

Grimmjow was a well-endowed man.

Grimmjow smirked when he saw the admiring-mixed-with-fearful look on his new slave's face; it only excited him. Still smirking, he alligned himself once more, and gave a slow roll of his hips, watching as Ichigo's eyes turned glossy and practically rolled back in his head, which got thrown back, and felt calloused fingers dig into his shoulders. Even he, the tough guy, couldn't control the low moan that escaped as that hot piece of flesh, slick with precum, rubbed against his own sensitive member, creating a delicious friction that made him shiver in reaction.

Ichigo covered his mouth to stop the noise escaping him, hands clenching and unclenching as that amazing pressure began building once more, even quicker than before. He shook his head side to side, barely able to stand it all. Just when he was about to explode, his mouth opening in a silent scream, but Grimmjow stopped again. Ichigo could have sobbed in frustration.

Grimmjow laughed deeply and pulled back a little, moving so he could draw Ichigo's leg up over his shoulder, before suddenly shoving three of his fingers into Ichigo's face.

"Huh?" Ichigo breathed, confused when three thick fingers were pressed against his lips.

"Suck them, berry-chan. It'll feel better if you do."

Still confused, but willing to do pretty much anything to get that pleasure back, Ichigo obediently took first finger into his mouth, sucking it and running his tongue all around it to get it nice and wet, before repeating the process with the other two fingers. Grimmjow could only imagine what else that tongue could do; although just thinking that made him harder than ever. Aroused beyond though, he ripped his fingers from that sinful mouth, and drew them down until they were poised at that tight, virgin entrance.

"Now, relax. It's gonna hurt some, but you'll get over it pretty fast." Without waiting for Ichigo to say anything, Grimmjow stuffed his middle finger up into that entrance, ignoring the squeak and automatic tensing on his partner's part. But _damn_, he was tight, already clenching around just one finger! Grimmjow buried his lips against Ichigo's neck, licking the taut skin there in an effort to relax the teenager. He waited until he was relaxing, leaning into Grimmjow and taking little gasping breaths, before pushing in another slick finger, stretching and spreading them to widen the entrance all the while searching for that one spot he'd heard about from Gin.

"_Nngh!_ Ah! W-what was t-that?!" Ichigo managed to gasp out, his whole body tensing and arching as those harsh fingers brushed up against something soft deep in his body.

Grimmjow smirked down at him, pushing his fingers up and hard against that spot. "That is just something to make this go even faster, and make you feel better while we're doing it. Now shut up and let me finish prepping you." He pushed even harder, and Ichigo let out a loud groan, his eyes falling closed and his legs tensing reflexively. It took barely any time at all after that, but Grimmjow still made sure to get Ichigo as loose and slick as he could, although perhaps using saliva wasn't the best lubricant.

Unable to hold himself back any more, Grimmjow removed his fingers, earning what sounded suspiciously like a hiss from the orange-haired teen, and pulled up the other shaking leg over his shoulder, positioning himself and groaning as the slick head of his dick brushed against that tight hole. "Now, don't tense up, berry." Was his only form of warning before he began to slowly, yet surely push himself inside.

"Grk!" Ichigo grunted as a burning sensation began to spread throughout his entire body. Grimmjow felt even bigger than he looked! It felt like Ichigo was being ripped in two, and it hurt so bad! But he refused to cry out; he was still hard and throbbing, the pain-like pleasure making his temples pound as it looked for an outlet. He wanted this so bad, so he closed his eyes and held on tight to those tense shoulders, forcing his lower body to relax as best he could as that foreign object was pushed farther and farther into his body.

"Heh, _nn_. Wow, Ichi, I'm all the way in. Sure are _ah!_ greedy, aren't ya?" Grimmjow tried to laugh, but he couldn't seem to get the sound out. An intense heat was surrounding him, as tight as a form-fitting glove. He hadn't expected to like it this much! He resisted the urge to just pound and pound away until he met his release; instead, he waited, slightly shaking hands clenching on quivering legs to hold them up and try to stretch that super tight entrance even more. Ichigo was almost too tight even with preparation!

Ichigo winced as he tried to move; it didn't hurt so much anymore, and he was still hard, so he wanted something to be done, he just didn't know what. Grimmjow, feeling the movement, hissed his breath between his teeth and drew out slowly, almost all the way, before slowly pushing back in. He tried to angle his slow thrusts for that spot he'd felt earlier; he knew he'd hit it when on the fourth thrust Ichigo's eyes flew open and his mouth parted to emit sharp gasps with every thrust on his prostate. Finally, he couldn't stand it.

"G-grimm! P-please, har-_ah_! Harder! _Haa._" He tried to breath slowly, but that pressure was still there, still restricting his respiratory system like nothing else could.

Grimmjow grinned and gripped Ichigo's legs harder, thrusting them up high so he could pull out, only to thrust back in with as much force as he usually swiped with Pantera. Ichigo _screamed_ as his prostate was nailed, falling back against the bed with his arms hanging limply above him. He twitched with every hard thrust, jerked whenever his super-sensitive member brushed against that toned stomach, and cried out loudly in general with ever jerk of those magical hips.

Grimmjow grunted as he pressed deeper, his hips unconsciously picking up an erratic rythm that made both of them experience the most pleasure they possibly could. Ichigo was tightening around with with every harsh thrust, his voice already hoarse from screaming so loudly and continuously; he knew that Ichigo wasn't that far off from climaxing. To be honest, neither was he. He picked up the pace, leaning down so he could rub up against Ichigo as he moved, feeling the sweat of both their bodies mingling as the scent of sex began to spread throughout the room.

Ichigo bit his lip so hard it bled, but even the pain of that wasn't enough to stop that terrible pressure from suddenly erupting inside him. He arched his back, legs clamping tightly on Grimmjow's shoulder as his nails dug deep red streaks down that tensed back, and released all that tension inside him in the form of a creamy white substance, all over his and Grimmjow's stomach. **"Grimmjow!!"** He couldn't help but scream, the sound resounding throughout the entire room.

Grimmjow grunted again, but it ended on a groan as Ichigo tightened almost to the point where he thought all his blood was cut off. He finished himself with a loud moan, biting Ichigo's neck reflexively enough to break the skin as he ejaculated deep inside Ichigo. The teenager jerked at the strange burning feeling, but it felt wonderful at the same time, so he didn't object. Instead, he felt his boneless body relax against the sheets, and basked in the aftermath. He was actually starting to feel a little sleepy; that was, until Grimmjow said...

"Now, don't fall asleep, berry-chan. I assure you in a few minutes I'll be ready to fuck you hard into the mattress again."

Ichigo gulped; what had he gotten into now?

**xx**

"Oh, stop limping, you big baby. Eight times isn't that much." Grimmjow growled, but tolerated the hand that was currently clutched around his forearm.

"What are you, an animal?! I think you broke me!" Ichigo snapped back, wincing as he was led down the hallway. He hated that his ass was on fire, he hated that he was in the enemy stronghold, but mostly, he hated the clothes he was forced to wear. Grimmjow had handed him a white outfit that spanned his shoulders and went down his arms, but left his chest bare for all to see, and connected with strips at the waist to a pair of white pants that were almost too tight to wear. That wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the freaking _collar_ around his neck! Grimmjow had said it was to show that he was property, and therefore wouldn't be bothered by the other Arrancar, but he didn't believe him.

"Stop whining! I would have gone longer if you hadn't passed out!" Was the response growled back at him.

"Must you be so loud? You are going to alert Aizen to your presence."

Ichigo looked up at the cold, monotonous voice, and saw Schiffer Ulquoirra, the fourth Espada who had wounded him critically the first time they'd met. A half-skull-like hollow mask was on the side of his head, partially covering that black hair. The Arrancar had dark green eyes, from which two thin streaks of the same color slid down his tear ducts, past the bottom of his chin. His Hollow hole was in the center of his neck. His small, white coat-like shirt was zipped up his front, and his white puffy pants covered his legs. His _Zanpaku-to_ was strapped to his sash, as seemed to be normal for both Arrancars and Shinigami. Even just staring at the cold Hollow was enough to make Ichigo want to hide behind Grimmjow. Of course, he didn't do so; he wasn't a weakling like that.

"Oi, Ulquoirra. Thought you were on a mission today." Grimmjow stuck his hands in his pockets; he'd never admit that the fourth Espada was a sort-of comrade; they were more like playful enemies.

"I have just returned." Ulquoirra stepped foreword so he was standing toe-to-toe with Grimmjow, lowering his monotonous voice until it was barely above a whisper. "Aizen is starting to suspect. Make your move soon, or remove yourself from our company. If you do decide to make your move, I won't help you, but I won't stop you either." He disappeared down the hall.

Ichigo glanced up at Grimmjow. "He knows?! And he isn't going to stop you?! I thought he was loyal to Aizen!"

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly. "Who knows what goes on in that freak's head? Now come on; I'd beter establish that you're my property with everyone else."

That was what Ichigo was worried about. Would be be accepted, or killed upon sight? Only time would tell.

**xx**

"Grimm? How long are you planning on waiting?" Ichigo questioned, lying panting in a sweaty heap on the couch in the "game room" of Heuco Mundo. Who knew that Arrancars liked to play games? Or that they had a game room? Or that Grimmjow would want to have sex in it?!

Grimmjow was currently resting atop Ichigo, not really that tired. He sighed when he heard Ichigo's comment. "Not much longer. I can sense it; he can too. We've grown stronger, bound together that we are. Stronger than his illusion of strength. The others haven't noticed it yet, but Aizen certainly has. He's getting scared; I wonder what he'll do? Will he run away, I wonder?" Grimmjow chuckled at the very thought. "Let's go again, berry. I'm ready."

_Not again!!_ Ichigo's silent cry went unheard.

**xx**

"Nnoitra, we need to leave. I can't stand to be in his presence any longer."

Jiruga Nnoitra, fifth espada of Sousuke Aizen's army, glanced up from his position of reclining against the floor, a frown crossing his face. "What are you talking about, Aizen-sama? Whose presence, and why do we need to leave?" He didn't relish the idea of moving anywhere far; it seemed too much trouble right now.

Aizen, sleazy pedophile man with brown hair and eyes, ruler of the Arrancar/Espada, stood from his throne and prowled the room. He was getting antsy. "That Grimmjow! He's getting stronger; I can't tell if it's that new pet of his or if he's sucking up stronger power from some outside force, but he's gotten incredibly strong. It sickens me; I can't stand to stay here any longer. I plan on taking you and the rest of the Espada away from that creature." He spat out, disgusted.

Nnoitra looked surprised. "But sir! Shouldn't you want him stronger?"

His answer was a slap in the face. "Be silent, you fool! We are leaving tonight; gather the rest of the Arrancars." No, he did not want Grimmjow longer, especially when that strength was on its way to topping his own. He didn't like it.

Nnoitra sighed and stood to retrieve the rest of the Arrancar. But he wasn't planning on some of them refusing to leave.

**xx**

"What's this?" Grimmjow asked, staring with bored eyes at the small group standing in front of him.

The doctor of the Arrancars, pink-haired and glasses-wearing Szayel Aporro Grantz, stepped foreword to answer. The ironic think about him was that his glasses were actually the remains of his hollow mask. "We find no reason to follow Aizen; we've never liked him. Ulquoirra, Halibell, Zaera-Polo, Stark and I have decided to stay with you. You are our new leader." He gave a tiny smirk; this way he could stay with all his research and equipment.

Ichigo looked shocked and glanced up at Grimmjow, whose lap he rested on. Did they really just take over the remaining Arrancar, that easily?!

Grimmjow snorted. "Whatever. But just so you know; if any of you betray me, or my slave, I will kill you. I'm not as weak as that ped, Aizen, either in strength or mind, so don't doubt my words for a second. You can do what you want, so long as you don't get in my way." His power flared, causing everyone but Ichigo flinch and fall to their knees.

They quickly left him, and Ichigo let out a sigh before rubbing back against Grimmjow. Constantly being in the presence of a former enemy tended to change your opinion of them; Ichigo was fast on the track to actually _liking_ the former Espada. "So you're the leader now, huh? Are you going to attack the Soul Society, like Aizen planned?"

Grimmjow stiffened, in more ways than one. "As if I'd do what that creep did. Nah, I plan on kicking back and relaxing for a little while. Besides, if I do decide to attack the Soul Society, it'd take away from my time with you. Less sex, which means my strength will go down. I'm not having that." He leaned down to nuzzle Ichigo's neck, before giving it a quick bite. Ichigo gave a small cry in reaction, and he smirked. "But if any of those fucking Shinigami come looking for us, we'll fight. That's the way of it."

Ichigo sighed; it was the best he'd get. Arching his neck, he reclined farther against his lover's body and brought Grimmjow's head to his, giving him a hard, deep kiss. He supposed he could get used to this.

**Oh...my...fucking...Jashin! It's finally done! I know, after the sex, the end just kinda detiorated. I had an idea, but I got cut off writing it, and completely lost that train of though, which sucks, because it was really good. And this story just changed and changed; so many things were going to happen that didn't. This could have become so much better; forgive me for ruining it. But I hope it's still all you wanted! I've planned on updating some stories, if I can, before getting in on that Aizen-Ichigo. Please just hold on a few weeks, or a few months, until then! It all really depends on my homework, and tests. Anyway, please review for me and tell me what you think! I really need to know. Also, constructive consideration is welcome.**

**Ayame**


	5. Dream Captain

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own, what is this for, Bleach? I don't own Bleach. Don't I wish I did though.**

**And holy crap I'm alive! Wow. When I said I was taking a tiny hiatus break, I really never expected it to last this long. But this chapter bugged me. I swear, I've restarted it I don't know how many times, and each time I thought it'd be too long, would be better as a chapter story, or just plain got bored with it. So, I gave up. I'm sticking with a true PWP this time, and I hope ya'll don't mind that. Please enjoy the long-overdo update. And by the way, for those of you reading this, if anyone would like to volunteer as being a beta, I'd greatly appreciate it. Apparently, my mother finds it too expensive to pay for microsoft word for our computers.**

**Summary: It's Aizen's turn to top Ichigo! Yay! Consentual too. Anyway, this PWP is for Stoic-Genius. I do apologize that it took so long in getting this out, and that it isn't as long as the other chapters. I hope the quality is still as good, though. Oh, and I'm going to go about it just a little differently with the...stuff, too. But it shouldn't be too OOC or different.**

**Dream Captain**

There was the sound of a crash from downstairs. Kurosaki Ichigo winced in reaction as he pulled his pillow over his head, hoping to drown out the sounds of his father's drunkeness. It was the same thing every night. Alcohol to drown out the misery of a lost love and thought-to-be failing family. Shouts of agony to give voice to the troubles in Kurosaki Isshin's mind. Violence as the only outlet to the man's tormented emotions.

Sometimes, Ichigo just couldn't stand it. He wanted to get away. He wanted out of this hell-hole. The only reason he stayed was his sisters. He knew that Karin could care for Yuzu, but he didn't have the strength to leave them. At least, not then.

Now it seemed that could change. Another crash sounded, and Ichigo sat up with a curse. He could hear his father getting ready for bed, his grumblings coming through the floorboards. It was about time to leave. No, perhaps it was past time he left this place. And he knew just who to go to to get away.

There was a plain white amulet lying on his desk. He walked over to it, picking it up. Inscribed on the back was a name in kanji. Sosuke Aizen. Former captain of the Gotei 13, and supposed traitor of the Seiretei and leader of the Arrancar. Ichigo didn't believe that, though. He believed in the...almost innocence of the captain, and for that reason he'd accepted the only way to contact said captain. He'd waited long enough to see the man of his literal dreams.

For months, ever since that first encounter with Aizen Ichigo had dreamt of the brown-haired man, sensual dreams consisting of the teenager losing what was left of his innocence to the spirit. Quick, light touched that quickly turned rough, sweet kisses of imagination and subtle thrusts in a place he'd never dared touch himself. Ichigo wasn't stupid. He knew he was either in love with the sexy enemy or in extremely deep lust. Whatever it was it, it was strong and he welcomed it as the only true emotion he'd ever experienced.

A few weeks back, maybe a month, Ichigo had nearly lost his life to a Vastos Lordes. It had taken quite a bit of Orihime's healing and even some of Hanatarou's powers to keep him alive and bring him back to consciousness. Since then, Ichigo had promised himself that he wouldn't waste any more time. The minute he saw Aizen again, if he ever saw him again, he'd take him. Some way, some how. Whether the older spirit was willing or not, he wouldn't deny himself anymore. Why bother anyway, when there was always the chance he'd die, what with the way he flirted with danger nearly everyday? And it seemed Ichigo would get his chance to experience that dreamed pleasure very soon.

Smiling a little, Ichigo turned over the amulet, letting loose some of his spiritual pressure to seap into it. It was supposed to be a signal, to call to Aizen if Ichigo were "ever in any need of him." And boy was he in need, but probably not the way Aizen had been thinking of at the time.

Almost instantly, there was an answering pulse in the amulet, and Ichigo breathed deeply as the powerful, almost painful spiritual pressure of his hoping-to-be lover washed over him. Just the feel of that power made him hard, aching to be touched by one man and one alone. Oh, he couldn't wait to feel those ghostly hands on his flesh.

"You have a need for me? _Ichigo?_"

Even the way he breathed his name was a total turn-on. Ichigo shivered in reaction, closing his eyes for a second before opening them. There, before him stood the great Sosuke Aizen. His brown hair slicked back, his amused eyes watching Ichigo's every move. He was wearing that same white outfit from the day he'd disappeared up into the sky with the Menos Grande and two other captains. He'd been hot then, but nothing compared to what he looked like right now, with the moonlight shining behind him like some kind of halo. He was taller, more muscular, and way more powerful than Ichigo. He was perfect.

In answer to Aizen's question, Ichigo walked foreword slowly, his brown eyes trained on those eyes narrowing in awareness the closer he got. When he was within touching distance, Ichigo stopped and gulped. He knew what he wanted to do, he knew how he wanted to do it, he just didn't know if he'd be...received well. Would Aizen push him away? Would he be the giver of pleasure? Or the receiver?

Aizen sensed his indecision and bowed his head at an angle, his breath ghosting over Ichigo's lips. "Do you want something, _Ichigo_? You know that you have the strength to demand almost anything from me."

Ichigo nodded; his nose brushed against soft lips. The feel of those lips, the wonder in what they would taste like broke the last of his restraint. Bound by his fear no more, Ichigo pushed himself up and finally found out what his dreams truly tasted like.

Aizen almost couldn't contain himself as he waited for Ichigo to make the first move. Years of watching, of waiting until Ichigo's soul was mature enough to handle a relationship of this magnitude. Finally, it was all ending. Finally, he would have this child, and their souls would be complete.

Ichigo couldn't breathe. Literally and figuratively. Somehow, he'd wound up crushed against Aizen's chest, wrapped tight in his arms like someone who mattered. Like he was finally important to someone. Mixed with the intoxicating taste of power and strangely enough, lemon, it was a heady combination, and Ichigo could feel himself going down fast. He actually whimpered when Aizen left his lips, only to return seconds later after a little breathing time.

Aizen was normally the one in control. He liked to be in control. But kissing Ichigo was like taking a shot of whiskey after months of abstinance. He so ached to just take Ichigo right there, on the teenager's bedroom floor, but he didn't plan on letting the kid go anytime soon after finally marking him as his property, and he didn't want to be interrupted once he got started. With a sigh of disappointment he pulled away, restraining Ichigo when the orange-haired teen tried to pull him back.

"W-what is it?" Ichigo panted, afraid that perhaps Aizen had changed his mind about this after all.

Aizen smirked. "I thought that you might like to take this to a more appropriate place. Say, my sleeping quarters in Hueco Mundo? There would be plenty of space." He leaned close to Ichigo to breathe in his ear. "And no one would be around to hear your screams of pleasure."

Ichigo shuddered violently, hands reflexively gripping Aizen's shoulders. That voice promised so _much_, and he just wanted to get it all already! He felt like he was about to explode, a curious tightening in his chest that only coiled more the longer Aizen touched him. He nodded instantly in response, wanting everything possible from the ex-captian.

Aizen smirked. "Good. Then shall we return to Hueco Mundo? No one will disturb us once we enter my quarters." He pulled Ichigo even closer, his smirk widening at the tell-tale hardness pressing against him. _Just wait, Ichigo. I'll have you screaming so loudly you'll be hoarse before the night's through. And I'm going to love every minute of it._

**

* * *

**

The sounds of gasps and moans filled the cool bedroom air. Aizen had grown used to the effect those loud, hoarse moans had on him nearly an hour ago, but it didn't lesson the impact. Each breathy pant made him hard, every plea for more made him just want to pound into what had to be tight heat without mercy. And he was so close to accomplishing that goal. The last hour and a half had all been preparation for taking Ichigo, preparing his body for something it had never felt before. Aizen shivered as hot, sweaty hands clutched his back and sharp heels dug into his spine. He couldn't take any more of this foreplay. Ichigo was as ready as he was ever going to be, and Aizen couldn't wait any longer to feel the muscles of his love clutching him as tightly as they clutched his fingers. It was promising to be a wild ride.

Ichigo wasn't in any better shape. After an hour of having his sweet spot tortured, only to be left alone just at the point of release, and return later for more play, he was more than ready to get this show on the road. Every second his body was wracked with shudders and his ribs hurt from gasping so much. There were places on his body that he never even knew existed yet they throbbed with pain and pleasure. That delicious, elusive pleasure that he was beginning to crave.

He felt a calloused hand reaching down into him again and tensed, thinking that it was just going to be another play. But those hands grasped his knees, drawing them apart so Aizen could settle himself between them. Ichigo heard Aizen mutter something, but he couldn't concentrate. Something hot and throbbing was pressing against him, stretching him uncomfortably. He shifted, trying to ease the burn, and Aizen's hands grasped him fast, holding him immobile.

"Don't move so much. It might hurt worse." Aizen gasped out, shivering. Ichigo was much tighter than he'd anticipated, holding him tighter than a leather glove. It felt like his circulation was going to be cut off he was so tight. It didn't take more than a few seconds of basking in that tight heat before his more sadistic nature took over, and Aizen just plowed foreword, sinking himself all the way in. After, he held Ichigo tight, in silent apology as he held himself still with all of his control.

There had been a flash of hot pain, something reminiscent of when he'd gotten stabbed by a Hollow before, but it dissipitated fast. Ichigo held tight to Aizen, his breathing shallow as he got used to the feeling of being full. Full of another being, stuffed to the brim but with no feeling of crampness. He felt stretched, a little sore, but it was nothing compared to the flashes of lightening that stole through his body every time he breathed. For with each breath, his body shifted, and the head of Aizen's cock brushed against his sweet spot, promising the return of that pleasure.

He wanted it to come back. He wanted to feel that pleasure again more than anything, and wanted to feel it with Aizen more than he wanted to take his next breath. Ichigo waited a few heartbeats before subtly shifting his hips, up then down, feeling that slight burn return but it was overshadowed by the heat he felt.

Aizen groaned, his hands clenching on Ichigo's hips as if to still them, but he was already moving. His hips were pulling back, almost all the way only to plow foreword, nudging Ichigo's prostate with little force on every thrust. Aizen's already shallow breathing turned erratic as he tried to speak, as he tried to give Ichigo pleasure even as he thought he must be hurting. "Are you...alright, Ichigo? _*gasp*_ Does it hurt?" Against his will but totally following his inner thoughts his hips picked up force, his cock ramming Ichigo's prostate with every solid thrust and sending unbearable heat through Ichigo's body.

Ichigo groaned, his neck arching to push his head into the pillow under him, his body following the motions of Aizen's by instinct rather than thought. This was so much better than he'd thought. Already the coil was tightening to unbearable portions, his weeping member throbbed with painful pleasure, and his nails dug into Aizen's shoulders as he moved further towards that end they both desperately sought. It wouldn't be long now; he could feel it. "Onegai...._harder_! Sosuke!" He shouted, arching up as his whole body tensed and white cream shot from his cock. It burned his and Aizen's chest, and some even landed on his cheek.

Aizen grunted as Ichigo's muscles tightened around him. Ichigo may be done, but he wasn't even close to being finished. He pulled Ichigo up by his ribs, holding him close as his thrusts gained in speed and force, pushing the subsitute shinigami against the headboard to gain some stability on the shaking bed. He kept going, pushing through muscles that almost seemed to be resisting to pound into that hot tightness, only to pull away and move foreword once more. Ichigo was screaming out with every motion, his body already pushing itself into another orgasm the more he moved. He hadn't thought it would be this good.

Sure, Aizen had taken Gin on more than one occasion, but Gin tended to act too slutty, and Ichigo's virgin body was perfect for the war-seasoned ex-captian. On the next harsh thrust, Aizen caught Ichigo's chin and raised it, planting their lips together and kissing the younger as if this was their last chance to do so. He caught the scream from Ichigo as he climaxed again, letting his own hoarse shout escape as he felt his own pleasure ripped from his body. His seed filled up that twitching hole, some escaping down the teen's thighs, and Aizen shuddered, sucking a limp tongue as he felt his body ready itself for another round. It was going to be a long night.

Ichigo moaned softly as he felt Aizen harden again in his body. He didn't know if he could take another mind-blowing set of the best experience of his life. "Again?" He whispered, his voice already going hoarse.

Aizen chuckled, but it sounded forced as his body began to move once more, less harshly but still just as deeply. "I've finally got you in my bed, Ichigo. _*groan*_ I'm not stopping until you know who you belong to. Trust me, you won't be able to walk tomorrow."

Ichigo allowed Aizen to roll his sore body over onto his hands and knees, and practically keened when Aizen's member slid back inside him. It just felt so _good_, even though he was sore. He didn't know if he could handle the pleasure, but he'd certainly try.

**

* * *

**

Aizen rolled over, his arms seeking the only other occupant of the bed. When all he grasped was cold sheets, his eyes shot open and he glanced around. Where was Ichigo? Had he left in the morning, after both had finally passed out from pleasure-overload? His eyes darkened. Well, even if Ichigo did try to leave, he'd just find him and bring him back, tie him to the bed, and remind the teenager just who was the seme of the relationship.

In the middle of his dark thoughts, Aizen heard a knock on his bedroom door and stood, a barely noticable limp to his step as he answered the door. Ulquiorra stood there.

"I thought you would like to know, sir, that your pet had breakfast a little while ago and is currently resting in the mess hall. I have informed the rest of the Arrancar that they are not to mess with him for the duration of his stay." The green-eyed Hollow man spoke emotionlessly, watching as Aizen put on his robe.

"Thank you, Ulquoirra. The knowledge is welcome. Szayel hasn't tried to experiment on him, has he?" He stepped out into the hall and made his way to the Hueco Mundo castle mess hall with Ulquiorra followed a short distance behind him.

"He tried to when he first saw the boy and felt his spiritual pressure, but Grimmjow and I managed to calm him down. The matter you requested last night, about the twin female children and the father has been taken care of."

Aizen nodded and stepped into the room. There was Ichigo, lying on his stomach on a long couch, reading what looked like a magazine. The ever-adorable Nel Tu, who had adopted Ichigo sometime in the past, was watching tv, waving her arms excitedly. But Aizen's attention was stuck on Ichigo, who chose that moment to look up and treat him to a rare, true smile. Aizen grinned back and went foreword, making himself comfortable on the couch and pulling Ichigo onto his lap.

He could tell that life wouldn't be the same ever again here in Hueco Mundo. The Seiretei Gotei 13 would probably come after them, especially now that their strongest freeloader had switched sides. The Arrancar would finally be introduced to a peaceful life now that their leader had found a mate. And Aizen himself would be free to live happily, seeing for once only to his own happiness and Ichigo's, of course.

It wouldn't begin right away. It wouldn't be without further bloodshed to stop the wars. But it would happen. And they were the start of it.

Aizen smirked, catching one of Ichigo's hands with his own. On two seperate, different colored fingers light winked off gold. It was the start of a brand-new beginning.

**You know, I just don't like this. I don't think. And I hope that lemon wasn't a signal of perhaps myself losing my touch? Gosh, I hope not. Anyway, again, I'm very sorry about the long wait. And I have many, many ideas for this couple, so you might see a few new stories popping up later with them as the main couple, but who knows. But! Please leave me reviews, and I'll try my hardest to get to the next request!**


	6. The Effects of Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I'm back! And once more I don't own Bleach. If I did, then the show would be full of hot male-on-male action! Woo hoo! Bet you'd really love me then, huh? Hehe. Ah, Jashin. Fuck. Blood! Blood! Bloo~ood! Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood. Ah, excuse me; I think my fever from Sunday is coming back at odd intervals.**

**Summary: This chapter is the wonderful Ulquiorra getting to have heavy sex with the lovely Ichigo! And I do mean ****heavy****. Woo hoo! And this is, of course, for Catastrophic Monsoon. Aren't you just lucky? I know; you love me. Everybody does. Yay! Well, let's just get right down to business then, shall we?**

**Warnings: Yaoi, almost close enough to be but not slight slight slight non-con, heavy sex as mentioned above. And come on guys, if you don't realize it's yaoi by now then please, go see a doctor why don't you? What were the other...five chapters?! Jashin.**

**The Effects of Jealousy  
**

_**Thump.**__ *Gasp* __**Thump.**__ *Pant* __**Thump.**__ "Ah! God!" __**Thump.**_

The sounds have all blended together, and he no longer knew which was which. Was there pain? Had there ever been pain? He only knew the pleasure now. _"Ah! Uli! Faster!"_ The figure above him oblidgingly began pounding his hips faster, and Kurosaki Ichigo felt his back bow under the pressure. It seemed too much, way too much for his poor body to handle. How much of this pleasure could his body take before it crumbled? When would it become too much?

Three days. It had been three days since this started. There was white appearing behind his closed eyelids-when had he closed them?-and Ichigo knew his end was approaching. He stopped trying to think and just let himself feel. That long, thick cock gliding smoothly in and out of his perfectly prepared hole, the clasp of Hollow nails on his hips, the hot breath ghosting over his ear as his bed partner leaned closer to go even deeper and hit _that perfect spot inside him!_ Ichigo felt like crying as lightening bolts shot through his lithe frame, biting his index finger in an effort to stifle any sounds that tried to emerge from pleasure overload. He was still suffering from embarrassment from the other Arrancar for being too loud after their last session.

A smooth hand grabbed his finger and fairly ripped it out of his mouth, and an emotionless voice broke the monotonous sound of the bedframe hitting the wall. "Don't try to quiet yourself. Remember what I told you that first time? I want to hear every single sound you make." Dark green eyes stared down at him and Ichigo found himself transfixed by them, tracing the green lines spreading down his tearducts.

There was something so sexy about the sweat-less face above him, those bloodless lips parting to emit tiny gasps that had the coil of pleasure tightening faster than anything abusing his insides was able to do. Ichigo grunted, closing his eyes, but opened them a second later so he could watch the face above him at the height of the moment. God, there was nothing better than sex with Ulquoirra he'd learned days ago. Nothing beat the pleasure of having the usually stoic Arrancar go crazy and just pummel him away, whether it was against a wall, a counter, or even on the floor. Ichigo went to stifle another sound working its way up but, remembering the other's words just moments before, let loose a loud moan and raked his nails down that pale back. For some reason, Ulquoirra seemed like quite the masochist and enjoyed little bits of pain when taking his pleasure rather forcefully from Ichigo's all-too-willing body.(1)

"Mmg! Kurosaki-san...." Ulquiorra stilled his movements for all of four seconds, his hands on Ichigo's hips preventing any movement so he could look down at the teenager. He could feel the blood bead up in spots on his back and his cock only throbbed in answer, demanding release. But Ulquoirra was a master at restraining himself.

"_Ugh._ What is it?" Ichigo tried to keep the whine out of his voice he really did, but damn it he needed release!

"Answer me truthfully or I will be forced to punish you. Did you kiss Ichimaru Gin this morning?" Ulquoirra demanded, his nails digging painfully into Ichigo's hips now, a hint of anger entering his eyes.

"W-wha? What? No!" Ichigo shouted, stung by the accusation. He wasn't a whore! Sure, he'd spread his legs any day now for Ulquiorra but for his sex partner to even think that was stupid! Then his mind conjured up a memory and he froze.

_Flashback:_

_"Well, Ichigo, you're looking mighty fine this morning. Did your night with Ulquoirra really end that well?" The fox-like ex-captain blocked Ichigo's way to the kitchen, his customary grin seeming to take up his entire face._

_"What?! You were listening?! You sick fuck!" Ichigo shouted, uncaring who heard him. Since he'd basically become Ulquoirra's sex slave he found he had a lot of freedom around Hueco Mundo._

_"Why, Ichigo, I'm shocked at such vulgar language. I was merely saying that I saw you two leaving together last night and thought that you might have patched things up after your little spat. Are you saying that you think I was spying?" Gin's eyes opened to slits, sending a shiver of fear down Ichigo's spine._

_"Wha-no! Of course not! I just want some breakfast. See you later!" He went to walk off but Gin stopped him with a touch on his arm, the hand stronger than it should be. Ichigo tried to shake him off but it was futile and he stopped, sighing. "What do you wa-mmgh!" He struggled wildly as Gin suddenly forced his lips on Ichigo's, his long tongue snaking its way through his firm lips and into his hidden cavern. The orange-haired teen tried to fight him off but his one hand was trapped by Gin and the other by the wall so he knew it was useless. Instead he just stood there, frozen in place as a foreign object raped his mouth. He could wait this out, and then he'd go sterilize his mouth as best he could._

_Gin pulled back after a minute with a smirk on his face. "Hm, you don't taste too bad. I can see now why Ulquoirra keeps you around. Perhaps when he's finished with you he'll let me have a go?" He cackled as he released Ichigo, sedately walking back to his living quarters. He figured he'd traumatized the teen enough for one morning._

_Ichigo slumped down the wall, furiously rubbing at his lips and tongue but he knew it would do no good. That...was just plain disgusting. What the fuck was wrong with that fox anyway?! He blinked furiously; those weren't tears clouding his eyes; of course not. That was just sweat! He didn't want Ulquiorra to come and wash his mouth with his tongue...or his cock. Did he?_

_End Flashback:_

Ichigo's eyes widened as he remembered what Gin had done that morning. He'd been fucking mouth-raped by that fox and his Ulquiorra had the nerve to blame him?! What was up with that?!

Ulquoirra nodded as he read the shock and despair in Ichigo's eyes, misinterpreting the messages. "That's right; I saw you, Kurosaki-san. You dared to let another man touch you when you're obviously mine. It appears I'll have to punish you anyway." He moved his hips back only to forcefully barrel his way back in, purposefully missing the other's prostate so that he could learn the true meaning of ownership.

"Ggh! Ah! Uli I-I'm sorry! It wasn't-ugh!" Ichigo grunted, the force of the thrusts bruising his insides and sending his hips and back crashing against the bed. Ulquiorra wasn't kidding when he said he'd punish him. He'd thought the sex was rough the first time they'd ever done it but now it was unbearable. He felt his eyes burning from tears he refused to cry and clenched his teeth, thighs clenching unwittingly around Ulquoirra's hips.

Ulquoirra stared down at the mate his complete Hollow side had chosen, an unreadable expression in his gaze.(2) He didn't relish doing this to his partner, not at all, but he needed to be punished. No mate of Ulquiorra would allow another man to pleasure their bed. That was against the rules, rules he himself had thought up and, hopefully, explained to Ichigo. His expression didn't change as he continued to shove his way into Ichigo, getting slightly excited by the half-protesting, half-pleading sounds coming from Ichigo. There was nothing better than fucking your mate in the middle of the afternoon....

Ichigo couldn't decide if he was in pain or dying from pleasure. _God, the pleasure._ Even without the stimulation to his prostate he was shivering with barely surpressed desire, his eyes clouding with lust as his heels beat against Ulquiorra's back, seeking to drive the slimmer man closer. Harder. Faster. _Fuck!_ Anything to bring him to that elusive peak! "Ulquiorra! Please! _Please!_ I need you, I need this!" Ichigo could feel his face flush at the humiliation of begging but he was past the point of caring. He'd grown used to begging over the last few days so it wasn't anything new to him.

Ulquiorra let a quick flash of something-_lustpassionheatscorchingfuckelectricity_-flash through his eyes before complying. After a moment's thought. He was close too. All he needed was for that tightness only Ichigo's almost virgin-like body could provide and he'd reach that Nirvana he longed for. Leaning over Ichigo's bowed back, gribbed the sheets with one bloodied hand and restraining Ichigo's shoulder with the other, Ulquiorra reared back only to plow back inside with all his strength, unerringly refinding Ichigo's prostate and banging it with all his might..

And Ichigo let loose an unholy scream, his vocal chords straining from their prolonged use. _Ohgodohgodohgodyesyesyesyes!_ He bucked up and down, riding out his orgasm as his pearly white seed shot up, some even managing to land on his and Ulquiorra's chins. He heard Ulquiorra grunt before he felt the other's burning seed shoot high into his ass, jerking at first before moaning loudly at the sensation. It was like the highest mark of ownership to him, the feel of his mate's seed coating his insides like frosting coated a cake. _God..._

Ulquoirra pulled out with a slight grimace, Ichigo's too-tight channel still clenching around his sensitive cock. He couldn't help the slight twisting of his lips before firmly forcing them flat again and standing. Even an extra-long session in bed wasn't something to deter him. "Sleep, Kurosaki-san. We'll talk more on your punishment later; this isn't over. I have business with Aizen-sama." _I know you're just begging for more you slut but you'll have to wait.(3) _He made his way to the door, closing it quietly behind him.

Ichigo sniffled and turned on his side, curling into himself and hugging the covers closer to his chest. They smelled like sex and Ulquiorra. Ichigo breathed in the scent heavily, his eyes already closing in sleep. Another memory clouded close; it was the memory of how this all began. He shuddered as he rememberd, but it wasn't in fear.

_Another Freaking Long Flashback; yay:_

_Pain shot through Ichigo's head when he opened his eyes after having the weirdest dream. He'd been talking with Zangetsu, and it had something important to do with Hollows. But now that he was awake he couldn't remember a thing from the dream, something that really pissed him off. On a sigh he shifted, and realized he couldn't move his arms; they were held together with some sort of rope. "W-what? What's going on?!" Ichigo struggled and groaned, trying to work his way out of the ropes. Unfortunately it was to no avail._

_Where the hell was he?_

_"Ah, I see you are finally awake, Kurosaki-san."_

_The monotonous voice, often mistaken for coldness, came from his right and Ichigo jerked his head that way. Standing near the door was a Hollow of average height and clothes with anything but average looks. Luscious black locks that fell beneath half of a horned mask. Beautiful green eyes with lines of the same color spreading down the tearducts to his chin. He was ghostly pale, and his nails seemed to be black in color. There was a plain sword hanging at his waist._

_"U-Ulquiorra...." Ichigo breathed, unable to believe his eyes. Was the strong Espada really standing in front of him, staring at he who was roped to the bed?_

_"Good evening, Kurosaki-san. Are you hungry? You have been asleep for two days."_

_Ichigo shifted again, unsure of the leer that underlined Ulquiorra's gaze. "A little." He allowed, for some reason feeling the need to lower his eyes and act submissive. Which was, of course, ridiculous. Ichigo was anything but submissive._

_"I have prepared a lunch for you. Szayel-san informed me that humans require sustenance. Do you require liquid as well?" Ulquiorra pointed to a tall glass of what looked like milk. "I will untie you now. Please do not think to attack me or I will be forced to subdue you and take away the food. Do you understand?"_

_Ichigo nodded; he hadn't thought about attacking the Arrancar. Even he knew not to push his luck. Ulquiorra's face didn't show the smirk he had on the inside as he removed the bindings from Ichigo's wrists and ankles, freeing him before setting a tray on his left side._

_"Eat. Regain your strength. You will need it for the trial you have facing you."_

_Ichigo nodded and glanced at the toast so burnt it was black. Next to it was lumpy oatmeal and bruised apple slices. This was his breakfast/lunch? What were they using to cook it? He saw Ulquiorra staring at him with what looked like curiosity and earnestness in his expression. Ichigo felt a flash of heat slide through him and swallowed thickly._

_"Eat, Ichigo." Ulquiorra's voice turned low, full of danger, and Ichigo flinched._

_Had he made him angry now? Shrugging it off Ichigo picked up the burnt toast and gingerly took a bite. It scratched his throat when he swallowed. By the fourth or fifth bite he wasn't taking hesitant bites for the taste seemed to slowly get better. The oatmeal took longer to get used to but he did._

_"Was it satisfactory?" Ulquoirra asked, taking the tray and moving it to the side._

_"Uh, sure. Hey, you never told me why you brought me here. Or why you're feeding me." Ichigo said a little unsurely; he didn't like the leer he caught in Ulquiorra's eyes._

_Ulquiorra smirked, having successfully removed the offending tray from his prey. "It is quite simple, Kurosaki-san. You see, my Hollow has decided that since it is Mating Season that it wants a mate, and it has decided that it wants a certain male with orange hair..." A pale hand reached out to brush those vibrant locks. "soft skin..." This time it grazed Ichigo's cheek. "and a slim body just perfect for __fucking__."_

_Ichigo shivered involuntarily. Hearing a swear word from the Hollow was like hearing his sister Yuzu swear; so foreign and yet, so exciting at the same time. Oh god, he was practically panting in lust now. Wait, __mating season__?! Was this what Zangetsu had tried to warn him about in his dream?! Ichigo didn't have time to ponder this as Ulquiorra leaned foreword and gently placed his lips on Ichigo's; they were cool, unlike Ichigo's chapped lips. Ichigo gasped, unwittingly opening his mouth and Ulquoirra's tongue plunged in, snaking past teeth to worm its way into a fast game of dominance with Ichigo's own muscle._

_The teen moaned in pleasure, his hands snaking up and entertwining in Ulquoirra's hair, kneading with every push of the tongue in his mouth as pleasure tore in bursts through his body. His body was coming alive with sensations it had never felt before; his nipples felt tight with the pleasure he began to feel. Were his pants getting tight too? He pulled back and panted heavily, feeling a little light-headed._

_Ulquiorra pulled back as well, studying Ichigo's flushed face. __**Hm, what's this? Is one of Ichigo's eyes black? And yellow?**__ He studied the eye closer; it reminded him of a Hollow._

_Ichigo, noticing his stare, self-consciously palmed the eye, his face flushing even redder. "I-is it turning yellow?" He asked, worried his Hollow self was about to take control. Perhaps the "Mating Season" of the Hollows would effect him too._

_Ulquiorra shrugged emotionlessly and leaned foreword, his tongue sliding between two fingers to trace along the outside of the closed eyelid. Ichigo stiffened but didn't move back, wanting to see what he would do. He got his answer a second later as Ulquiorra pulled back, dragging his hand with him._

_"Leave it be. I wouldn't mind mating a hybrid. In fact it is kind of exciting. Feel this?" And he dragged that hand down to his tight pants, forcing Ichigo to palm him as he closed his eyes and arched a little into the hand, growling low in his throat._

_Ichigo could feel the long length through the cloth of those pants...pants that were no longer there. As if by magic, or perhaps he just hadn't noticed in his lack of attention, Ulquiorra somehow removed his pants and now Ichigo was practically fisting his free erection. God, it felt amazing. Ichigo whimpered in reaction, his fingers closing tighter around that thick cock._

_Ulquiorra took a deep breath. "I can smell you, Ichigo. Your body is producing a pheromone for me; can you feel it? You're ready for a hard fucking. And you're going to get one. Just you and me; nothing in between. I am sure your body can handle it."_

_Ichigo wasn't so sure but his hand was shoved away and his pants quickly disposed of. Of course, he didn't offer so much as one protest as his legs were hoisted high above the bed, placed unceremoniously on Ulquoirra's shoulders and revealing his puckered entrance for the world to see. Strangely he felt no embarrassment at being so open to the world; instead he felt anticipation, wanton in the face of his true mate. He couldn't wait for whatever was about to befall him; already the head of his own cock was leaking precum._

_Ulquiorra licked his lips in delight. That delicious virgin hole, all for him. He debated for all of two seconds before sticking two fingers in his mouth, licking and sucking them thoroughly to get them as coated in saliva as he could before pulling them out. One he stuck inside Ichigo without so much as a warning, the other he rubbed around the finger, slicking the inside and outside of that hole in preparation for a much larger invasion._

_Ichigo hissed but he didn't have time for concentrating on the slight pain of that finger before it began moving in and out, fast and hard, slicking him up even as it searched inside him. Within moments Ulquiorra, which is sensitivity to the human body ironically, had found what he was looking for and Ichigo was frozen as jolts of pleasure worked their way throughout his body. What was this? Why did it feel so good?  
_

_Ulquiorra smirked, a bare twisting of his lips before he removed his finger, only to replace it with the bulbous head of his cock. He was gentle at first, going slow as he worked it inside Ichigo's resisting body. He didn't hear, or pretended not to hear the grunts of pain and slight groans and whimpers that escaped the teenager below him, inching his way farther every few seconds. At long last, after what seemed like an eternity really the head was in and he nearly let out a sigh in relief. Now came the hard part; should he just thrust in hard and fast and get it over with or be sensitive to his mate's body and go slow?_

_The orange-haired hybrid couldn't believe the amount of pain he was in. Had he really thought only moments ago that he'd been in ecstacy? Now his ass was burning, weakly rejecting the foreign object that just continued to slowly forge its way inside him. What the hell?! Why didn't he stop, or at least slow down?! Oh, it was horrible; he couldn't breathe and his chest felt like it was being consumed in heat. What was wrong with him? There were horrible cramps starting in his stomach as well. Was he-HOLY HELL! _Painburningtearingrippingtorturefuckingsadistecstacy._ The thoughts wouldn't center on one thing as Ulquiorra shoved himself all the way in, tearing the delicate lining inside Ichigo. The teen couldn't help but scream out, his vision turning white as the immense pain tore through him._

_Ulquiorra paused finally once he was fully seated, wondering faintly if he'd been too hasty in getting to his own pleasure. But he couldn't complain now. He was encased in a wet, sticky heat, the most intimate embrace of his lover/mate. Sure, Ichigo was still hissing at the pain but Ulquiorra couldn't deny that he received some kind of sick pleasure at watching him dance around on his member, searching for a more comfortable position to reduce the burning pain inside him. Deciding that he'd waited long enough Ulquiorra pulled out, his dick encased in saliva and warm blood, only to plow back in, the move made easier the second time around, then the third._

_Ichigo gave another half-scream with each hard thrust; god, he didn't know if he could take this. Was this sex then? If it was he didn't want any part of it. Each slide sent fire up his spine and through his limbs and brain, a heat totally different from the pleasure he'd felt earlier. Had he done something wrong? Was this punishment for something? Ichigo couldn't help the tears that escaped his eyes at the incredible pain; he wished it would all just stop, go away somehow. But he knew this couldn't be undone._

_Ulquiorra frowned, his body automatically following through with the motions even as his mind deliberated. His mate wasn't feeling the pleasure like he should. This wouldn't do. He halted in his movements only to draw Ichigo up and into his arms, his legs falling to land uselessly against his thighs and the bed. After another moment of deliberation he leaned his head foreword and began placing soft kisses on Ichigo's lips so unlike the thrusting going on below, patiently waiting for a response. He didn't have long to wait as Ichigo realized the kissing took his mind somewhat off the pain he was feeling. A deep kiss followed, his arms encircling the full Hollow's neck as his tongue was bit, sucked, played with. This wasn't so bad. Even the pain was lessoning._

_The minutes passed in agonizing slowness for both of the flushed males on the bed. Ichigo was sweaty, his hair sticking to his face and his face an even brighter shade than his hair as he gasped occasionally for much-needed oxygen. Ulquiorra didn't sweat but there was a minute blush on his features as he began driving himself just a little harder into Ichigo, realizing almost instinctively that the pain wasn't as bad anymore. The boy's body was clutching his like a vice now but it wasn't a virgin tightness; no, it was the feeling of one who wanted more. His lips twitching again Ulquiorra bent Ichigo back over the bed, one hand on the bed and the other on a slightly tan hip to steady himself as he built up the rythmn, each thrust going deeper than they had before. His engorged head just barely touched that point he'd found with his finger and Ichigo grunted in surprise._

_"T-ah!-there, Uli! O-ah god, there! Please!" Ichigo pleaded, clutching at Ulquiorra's back as a jolt of surpreme surprise and pleasure flashed through his abused body. Ulquiorra tilted his hips and adjusted his thrusts and hit his prostate dead-on, jamming it with enough force to bow Ichigo's back and force a wild cry from his sore throat. "Ah! Ah fuck, yess-augh!" Ichigo moaned, his head thrashing back and forth as he was pounded with renewed ferver, his body arching off the bed with each thrust._

_Ulquiorra could hardly contain himself anymore. His mate was clutching him with such heat and tightness he felt as if all the blood was cut off from his dick but he couldn't have pulled out to save his life. Those sounds, the sight of Ichigo's glazed brown and yellow eyes, the sweat collecting on his body-it was all too good to miss. Picking his hand off the orange's hip he gripped Ichigo's erection tightly, earning another garbled cry as Ichigo's head slammed against the headboard. He hadn't even realized they'd moved up the bed. "Come on, Ichigo. I know you need to come; I do too. Bring us both to the highest point of ecstacy known among man and Hollow." He murmured right in Ichigo's ear, his breath sliding into the teen's ear and earning a violent shiver in reward. Another sharp stab in just the right place and he got his wish._

_Ichigo froze, his whole body tensing before he came with a half-scream, half-wail, milky-white semen shooting from his dick and dribbling down Ulquiorra's tight fist. The pleasure nearly blinded him and his eyes rolled back in his head as his toes curled; it boarded on the hint of pain it was so intense._

_Ulquiorra choked as Ichigo tightened even farther on him; a few more thrusts and his own orgasm was milked from him. He hadn't felt this in centuries, the mind-numbing pleasure, the spine-tingling sensation of another wringing your prescious fluid from your body. No, he'd __never__ felt this before; only Ichigo could do this to him._

_Ichigo's breath stilled in his throat as he came down from his high, Ulquiorra still inside him; he could feel that rock-hard flesh pressed right on his prostate. Even more he could feel each pulse from the Hollow as it released more of his semen, ejaculating on the most sensitive part of his body and forcing shivers and moans from him even minutes after his orgasm. He closed his eyes, his legs wrapping around Ulquiorra's waist as he snuggled into that cool throat. They flew open again, however, at the Hollow's next words._

_"Ready for round two, Ichigo?"_

_FINALLY; The End Of The Freaking Long Flashback:_

Two days.

Two days of nothing. No talking to his mate, no sex, nothing. Ichigo couldn't stand it. He wanted his mate back, dammit! And he figured after hours of thinking about it he'd finally figured out a way to get him back. He just hoped it worked. If not then he'd give Ogihci control and allow him to somehow figure out a way to get the Hollow back in his grip. Which was why he found himself outside of the wreck-room, (who knew the Arrancar even had one?) breathing deeply to control himself as he thought out his plan. Sighing and composing himself he walked into the half-full room, calling on his Hollow powers to make them flare and his eyes turned yellow and black. "Anyone who doesn't look like a sexy Hollow and isn't my mate, out." When no one seemed inclined to move he pointed and a mini Cero blast blew its way through one of the walls. "NOW, dammit, or some of you will die." They decided after that it was better to listen. Good. You don't mess with a sex-deprived pissed off hybrid Hollow mate.

Ulquiorra glanced up stoicly as Ichigo paused in front of him, a magazine in his lap. Really, he was trying to learn new recipes. "What is it, Ichigo? Did I not punish you severely yesterday?"

Ichigo shivered as he remembed the beating he'd received in reaction to what Ulquiorra thought he saw. His back was still raw from it. But he refused to let that deter him. "I'm here to tell you that you thought wrong, Ulquiorra. You didn't see what you thought you saw (?) or you saw something and read it wrong. Let me borrow an eye." Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow in question and Ichigo sighed and shook his head impatiently. "Look, if we're mates or whatever then I should be able to tap into your powers or something, right? So let me borrow one of your eyes so I can show you what really happened, dammit!"

Without a word Ulquiorra reached up and dug a finger under his eyeball, removing one green eye and handing it to Ichigo, who took it with an almost reverent look on his face. It disappeared, however, as he pulled on his Hollow mask, calling all of his powers to the front. He figured he'd need them for this. He breathed deeply before crushing the eye between two fingers and a fine green mist traveled from between them, encircling the room. It formed images, the images of the interaction between him and Gin that fateful morning.

Ulquiorra continued his silent treatment even as he saw the error in his thinking. When he had glimpsed Ichigo pinned against the wall by Gin he had immediately assumed the worst, like a jealous human lover. He'd even went as far to punish Ichigo, but not Gin, another error he would soon rectify. At long last the images stopped playing and he glanced up at Ichigo who'd removed his Hollow mask. How could he have been so wrong? No, how could he have doubted his mate like that? In apology Ulquiorra reached up and drew Ichigo's head down to his lips, giving him the kiss he'd longed for the past two days, and secretly longed for himself.

Ichigo gasped in relief and joy as he was kissed so lovingly, so gently. _Did a Hollow even __do__ loving and gentle?_ He ignored those thoughts as he pressed closer, pushing the magazine aside and practically falling into the Hollow's lap as he sought more of that tongue, teeth, hands that now kneaded his chest. He wanted more; gosh, he wanted more of his mate. "More..." He whispered, pulling those pale cheeks even closer.

Ulquiorra paused, drawing back to look at Ichigo. Was he serious? He wanted sex, even after what Ulquiorra had done to him? He was truly resilient, wasn't he?

But Ichigo was fed up with waiting. With what had to be a growl of impatience, possessiveness, something he pushed Ulquiorra away and leaned back in his lap, his hands already reaching for what it was that held the Hollow's pants together. He drew them aside with barely contained ardor and knelt on the floor, his face level with Ulquiorra's slowly stiffening erection. If his mate refused him then fine, but he was going to get something out of this whether the other wanted it or not.

The green-eyed man wondered idly what it was his mate was going to do. Surprisingly in all their sexcapades they had never done anything oral like this. Was Ichigo going to do this on his own? "Mmph...." He was answered by Ichigo's mouth which suddenly enveloped him like a wet piece of cloth, lips spreading across the thick head as if in a worshipful sense. "Kurosa-" A glare and a hard suck stopped the last name and suffix from emerging and Ulquiorra panted. "_Ichigo_. You don't have to do this. We can-" He was cut off when Ichigo gripped the base of him, effectively raising his ardor even more.

"Shut up, Uli. We're doing this my way this time. Just sit there and don't talk. Moan, gasp, scream; I don't care. Just remember that this is your mate, the only one in your life that's doing this to you." Ichigo was making a statement; Ulquiorra was his just as much as he was Ulquiorra's. It was also testament to how much faith he believed Ulquiorra should have in him.

Ulquiorra sighed but sat back and let his mate enjoy himself. And enjoy himself he did. Ichigo played with the head first, sucking and licking, sticking his tongue in the slit at the top as he began to really get into it. Ulquiorra stiffened when he felt that thick muscle probe the entrance but gradually got used to it, even liking it enough to let out small groans everytime it moved in and out. Pulse points in his legs and arms began to throb in time with his heart as the hand wrapped tight around the base began slowly moving up and down, then the lips surrounding him. The thick vein running down his cock needed attention, a rough tongue and then a sharp nail, earning an even sharper gasp from him. A slight whimper answered him and he looked down, only to feel his cock throb in pleasure at the sight that greeted him. His Ichigo really was a little slut.

There was Ichigo with his hand down his backside, his pants pooled at his feet as he furiously finger-fucked himself, his face red in the feeling of his ecstacy. God, there wasn't a hotter sight than that, Ichigo thrusting himself down on his fingers even as he worked that large cock inside his mouth, deeper and deeper with little sucks every time he drew back up for breath. Ulquiorra felt like he'd explode any minute; he had to get inside Ichigo. He didn't want to come unless he was in him. "Ichigo..." He whispered, his voice hoarse with desire.

Ichigo looked up, his fingers pausing in their movement as he gauged the want in his mate's eyes. Apparently it was enough as he withdrew them and stood on shaky legs, placing himself on Ulquiorra's lap and poising himself over that erect cock. "Just remember Ulquiorra," and he pushed down until just the head was in, sighing in pleasure, "you're mine, as much as I'm yours. I would never do anything to betray you or what we have. And I think I'm just going to have to pleasure you, with my body, until you understand that." He thrust himself down all the way, throwing his head back as his mouth opened in a wordless cry. But it wasn't enough. Already his body was moving in the timeless rythmn he'd memorized, the thrusts lubricated by the small amount of blood that escaped his slightly torn passage, quick and hard just like he liked it. And he was already so close from pleasuring himself; he knew he wouldn't last long.

Ulquiorra grunted with each thrust, his hands clutching those hips to either speed him up or slow him down he didn't know. Either way he couldn't just idly sit there and let his mate do all the work, no matter how delightful it was to watch Ichigo fuck himself raw on his lap. Besides, he wouldn't last long anyway and he'd be damned if he came first.

Ichigo cried out in surprise as Ulquiorra suddenly took over, pistoning up with enough force to jar his whole body and he could only hold on to the back of the chair and spread his legs to let him move. Each deep penetration hit him in just the right spot, sending stars exploding in his brain, and his body was already tightening in preparation for the best experience of his life. He didn't know what was different but he did know that this would be so much more explosive than the other sex they'd had. His body was twisting in on itself, seeking that elusive pleasure. "Uli...gah, so close-s-so close...ah-ah-ye-yes-YES!" The shout was drawn from him at the end of a breath so it was loud enough to wake the dead. He didn't even have time to feel the semen escape his body; the pleasure was so intense he blacked out, collapsing on top of Ulquiorra with an inarticulate sound.

Ulquiorra followed with his own orgasm after two more thrusts, a surprisingly loud cry escaping as his head was thrown back from the force of it. He managed to stay conscious, barely, his hips still weakly thrusting even as his whole body relaxed completely. That was definitely the best. "Ichigo...Ichigo, get up; we should return to our room." He shook the boy only to realize when he rolled his head that he was asleep. He frowned but it was quickly replaced by a smirk. _I must be pretty good if I made him pass out._ He thought, picking up the orange-haired teen to carry him back to their room. He'd let someone else clean up their mess.

Needless to say, however, mere hours later Ichimaru Gin was found near the entrance of the Arrancar's humble aboud barely alive, with numerous wounds inflicted by an unknown source. He never tried to touch what wasn't his again.

**Well, there you have it! OH MY FUCKING JASHIN! THERE'S BLOOD ON MY KEYBOARD!!! No need to fear, it's from bloody fingers. My bad; sorry, your authoress doesn't get nosebleeds. But you'd think I'd have enough callouses already from typing. Apparently not. Heh. Anyway, pretty good from a sick girl, don't you think? Well, if you don't you can always review and tell me. But please, do review; I love getting them. Don't think I got enough for the last chapter. Anyway, next is...Renji-Ichigo, I believe. Wait for it! Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to hide in a corner and pretend I'm not a total evil undeniable pervert for coming up with this kind of smut. Fuck me.**

**(1) I think we're all on the same page and agree that somewhere inside Ulquiorra-san is a closet masochist just waiting to show its pretty little face. Or wait, is that just the fever talking?**

**(2) It's like a demon with their "inner youkai" and all that. Ulqiuorra's "inner Hollow" chose Ichigo for a mate during mating season. xp**

**(3) Come on; we all know the quiet ones are the ones with the dirtiest mouths, am I right? But if you're someone who thinks that maybe I overdid it; sorry about that.**


	7. Perfect Assignment

**Disclaimer: Well, I'm not going to claim that I own Bleach, because then I'd be a liar. And I'm also not going to apologize for being away for so long; I've got my own reasons and I'm not particularly too keen on sharing just yet. Just know that it's been rough. But this idea did finally form, and here you have it.**

**Warning: YAOI. That's all I'm going to say.**

**Coupling: Renji x Ichigo for a MissTaken. You've waited long enough for this, or rather even longer than that. XD It seems to start off as Byakuya x Ichigo and then with Ichigo a rather demanding seme but trust me, Renji's the seme here. I thihk.**

**Summary/Plot: Who the hell knows. Actually, I do at this particular moment in time and even over the course of a week it hasn't dissipitated so, lucky me...and you. You'll find out soon enough. Although, I have twisted a few facts around to suit my needs; again, you'll find out soon enough.**

**Perfect Assignment  
**

"B-but _Taichou_! If you're going to the human world I really think you should take me along!" A long-fingered hand reached out to grasp a pale, cloth-wrapped shoulder, clenching instinctively.

Kuchiki Byakuya glanced down at his redhaired _fukutaichou_, raising a thin eyebrow. "Are you hinting at an inability to defend myself, Renji?" He asked, his voice deadly chilly.

Abarai Renji quickly backtracked. "O-of course not, _Taichou_! I was simply saying that-"

Byakuya waved him away, flicking his hand off of his shoulder. "I know what you are saying, Renji, however my decision still stands. There is business I must attend to in Karakura Town and to bring you along would only slow down my work. I need you here to keep the company in line. I trust you are able to do that?" Renji nodded spasmatically and he blinked before turning away. "I will be sure to contact you every night I am away for a report. Do not disappoint me." And with that he was gone, having _shunpo-ed_ away to the entrance to the _Seiretei_.

Renji grunted, turning back to the paperwork piled on top of the desk. "Dammit, _taichou_, why am I the only one left to deal with this?!"

**xx**

"Kisuke."

Urahaha Kisuke flicked his fan in Byakuya's general direction. "Kuchiki-san. How nice of you to join us today."

The captain resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "As if it could be helped; you did call me here, after all. What is this about?"

"Yes, yes, have a seat; drink some tea. Mr. Tessai made some lovely tarts earlier, if you'd like to try them. No? Very well; I'll begin." Urahara lifted his own cup of tea although he wasn't thirsty. It was more to fortify him than anything. "How well-versed are you on Hollow activities and behaviors?"

Byakuya released a sigh. "Not very. That is more Ukitake-_taichou_'s area of expertise than my own. Is there a reason you ask?" He had an odd feeling that Urahara had asked the question for a very good reason and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what that reason was.

The fan immediately came up and covered half of the candy shop-owner's face. "Well, it isn't that there's a particular reason, Kuchiki-san. It's more a matter of life or death; a _child's_ life or death."

When he didn't elaborate Byakuya felt the need to goad him into speaking once more. "What reason could I possibly have in concern to a _child_, Urahara-san?" His eyes flashed fire at the mere thought. He need only concern himself with his division and Rukia, and no one else.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be concerned with this person, don't you worry. In fact it'd be best if you accompanied me right now-to see for yourself how he's faring-because it's about time for his check-up anyway." No more words were spoken-had the time to be spoken rather-as the ex-captain stood and promptly began walking away.

Byakuya was frustrated but found he could do no other than follow the man through his shop to the steep stairs that led to his "basement," what in fact seemed like another world. The minute he began descending the ladder, however, he knew something very wrong was down there. Dark energy, energy he shouldn't be feeling unless there was a Hollow on the loose, circled his body in an almost-caress before turning stiff and inpalpable and making his breath catch in his throat. Before, it had seemed comforting and seeking; now it was hard and threatening. He heard Urahara sigh below him.

"I had hoped but I can see it was in vain. You aren't the right one but it seems we're close to finding that person."

Byakuya finished descending the ladder on those cryptic words and frowned minutely, glancing around for the owner of the dangerous spiritual pressure he felt. He found him leaning heavily against an odd boulder, shivering despite the heat and nearly unrecognizable to him. It took the captain a second to figure out why.

The teenager he'd known for a few months now, having become a subsitute _shinigami_ due to a mishap with Rukia, wore a Hollow mask that no _shinigami_ should ever wear. His spiritual pressure was heavy and oppresing, his Hollow side definitely in more control than himself. Even his skin seemed almost a shade paler, more reminiscent of the form Byakuya had never seen before. At least he still wore his black _shihakushou_, meaning that he hadn't completely lost control but it was close.

The masked figure stood labourously, a clenched clawed hand on his stomach as he made his painful way to where Urahara and Byakuya were tensely waiting. Even the shopkeeper dared not make light of this situation, intuitively knowing that even though he was currently taking care of the hybrid there was no guarentee for his safety. He waited for the teenager to speak.

Kurosaki Ichigo struggled to form the words through the agony cutting slices through his stomach. He had to stop to breathe deeply lest he fall to his knees for a second before he could begin. "Kisuke. Why did you bring him here? He isn't the one." His voice was an echoing growl, a cross between his and his Hollow's voices mixed in with the pain of his body.

Urahara shifted his head. "He's going to take you to the _Seiretei_, Ichigo. Once there it'll be much easier to find your mate. You've already sensed that he's been in close contact with the one you need so you know it'll do you good." He glanced to the side, as if thinking. "Of course we'll have to do something for you to be able to make the trip; there's no way you can survive it in your condition."

"I hate to interrupt but would one of you explain what's going on, and where I come into all of this?" Byakuya asked calmly, his noble facade hiding the turmoil of his thoughts.

Instead of answering Ichigo pushed aside his mask, revealing black and ocher eyes and taut features, and stumbled foreword until he could rest his face in the crook of Byakuya's shoulder, breathing in deeply the wonderful scent that clung there, a scent not the captain's. There it was, the scent of his elusive partner who refused him and put him in such pain. He barely heard Urahara speaking as he allowed it to comfort him like nothing else could.

"I'm sure you've figured it out by now but I'll say it anyway: Ichigo is a Hollow hybrid. Normally he retains complete control over his Hollow side-unless he's in a life or death situation-and performs naturally as a human subsitute _shinigami_ should. But therein lies the problem: he's half Hollow basically, and his body does follow the same patterns as Hollows. The only pattern that really affects him though is the mating season of Hollows, which comes about every 27 years or so. Unfortunately for him that season is now, and he's stuck looking for a mate, which he hasn't found in the Vizards, Arrancar, or humans. For obvious reasons he can't look among the Hollows; they're all too weak to mate with him. His last bet is to look among the _shinigami_." Urahara paused to breathe and Byakuya figured it was a safe time to speak.

"What happens if he doesn't find a mate?"

There was no deceit in the eyes that stared directly into his own. "Then Ichigo will die. You can already see the effects his heat has on him and he's only on his second day-it lasts about two weeks, by the way. Ichigo will either claw himself to death, trying to tear out his insides which cause him such pain, and bleed to death or he will kill himself using his _Zanpaku-to_. And as I refuse to lose a good friend to something that can be avoided I decided to call in a favour."

Byakuya couldn't have stopped his eyes from widening and the gasp that escaped him if his life depended on it. His voice was barely a rasp when he spoke next. "Wh-would he really claw himself to death?"

Without answering Urahara moved, so swiftly Ichigo-who wasn't moving anyway-didn't have time to react, and Byakuya's mind whirled at the site. Already Ichigo's normally tanned and finely muscled stomach held deep scratches, just barely scabbing over and still beaded with blood in some places. Obviously he had underestimated the strength in those nails. Feeling sick inside he turned to Urahara and nodded. "I will help you, and not just because the _Seiretei_ cannot afford to lose this boy. I will help you because I want to and because my pride as a Kuchiki demands it."

The shopkeeper hid his face behind his fan again but the captain detected the grin in his voice. "Excellent. Preparations are already being made for your departure."

**xx**

"Abarai-san! The _taichou_ has returned and is asking for you!"

Renji quickly stopped his writing and glanced up at the rookie panting in his doorway. His _taichou_ was back already? It'd been barely two days since he left; he was sure Byakuya would be gone longer than this. He immediately stood, disregarding the paperwork without another glance. "Where is he? I'll go meet with him now."

"He's currently near the meeting hall. There's something else, _fukutaichou_. It appears that Kuchiki-_taichou_ has a guest, a really weird looking guy who doesn't seem to respond to any of us. Be careful."

Renji sent a glare at the rookie before stomping his way down to the meeting hall, being careful to calm himself and walk normally the closer he got. He passed what looked like Zaraki Kenpachi hurrying away, the very floors thundering with his every step and his bells jingling. He was muttering, uncharacteristically by himself and what almost looked like a blush staining his cheeks....Renji shook his head and continued, barging into the meeting room with all his usual gusto before dropping to his knees. "Kuchiki-_taichou_! I am pleased that you returned safely!" When he got no response he lifted his head, thinking that maybe he'd gotten the wrong room, an impossibility considering how long he'd been working here.

Byakuya did indeed sit on a cushion before him, straight-backed and a cool look on his face, but there was something odd about his shape. Almost as if it were distorted somehow-Renji gasped, falling rather unceremoniously on his ass as a masked face pulled itself from his _taichou_'s neck, glancing with unparalleled rage and undisguised lust at him. Before he could form a word, or a protest in his case, the being of unbridled strength crouched next to Byakuya and _pounced_, muscles contorting and stretching as the teenager made the leap of nearly ten feet as easily as if it were two feet instead. As quickly as that he was tackled, thrown recklessly to the floor by a person exuding crushing spiritual energy and then being kissed within an inch of his life.

Byakuya watched with a hidden amusement as Renji's hands struggled to find purchase, first struggling rather admirably against an unbearably firm chest, pushing and pounding before sliding down to clutch the black _shihakushou_, holding on for dear life the only thing he was able to do. Ichigo's Hollow mask fell to the floor as he tilted his head to the left, pushing more fully onto the _fukutaichou_'s muscular chest and pressing his fully aroused body into one slowly making its desires known. Without ceremony he pushed his tongue past still somewhat resisting lips, eagerly licking and sucking and exploring a cavern tasting of sweet, like rock candy. Finally his head was succeeded in being pulled back via his vibrant hair and he hissed, glaring balefully at the offender even as he clutched Renji closer, wrapping every limb he had around the man.

The sixth division captain coughed delicately behind one fist, shifting slightly to hide the slight evidence beneath his waist-there was no way that two guys making out would be turning him on! He glared back at Ichigo before turning to Renji. "Abarai Renji, this is a good friend of mine from the world of the living, Kurosaki Ichigo. He's going through his mating season right now and sought you out as his partner. Do not disappoint him for I refuse to lose such a valuable ally as he. Help him with his ordeal and for the next month you may choose any of the rookies in the sixth division to complete your paperwork. I don't expect you back for two weeks." He swept out of the room then, making sure to ward the door against any unwanted visitors. He'd just make sure to come back later and post a sign saying something along the lines of, "closed for renovations" or something to make sure it stayed closed.

Renji gulped as he glanced back at those yellow eyes so full of desire-and pain. He unconsciously tilted his head up when Ichigo leaned down but was startled when he pulled back with a dark whimper, clutching his stomach and face contorting in pain. "Hey, are you okay?" He couldn't help asking, shifting as he pulled loose a hand to reach up and feel along one of those soft-looking cheeks. It was damp with sweat and hot, as if he were running a fever. When he'd moved he'd widened his legs, drawing Ichigo even farther into his lap and unintentionally lining up their groins, rubbing the two against one another. The teen stiffened, then...

"Ngh...ah!" Ichigo groaned, pushing his hips back down wantonly, wanting that delicious flash of pleasure that had spliced through the pain like a knife. He rocked foreword again and again, face contorting in a look of pleasurable pain and eyes closing in reaction.

Renji could barely constrain a moan himself as he was thrust against over and over, the all-too-familiar tightening in his chest rising rapidly to cloud his every thought. Before it could burst, just as his muscles were tightening and locking in place in preparation for what had to be the greatest orgasm of his life Ichigo suddenly froze, mouth opening wide in a silent scream and lips trembling as his pupils dilated completely, shuddering violently and the part of his _shihakushou_ pressed tightly against Renji's own erection getting soaked through with scorching semen. He shivered and collapsed on Renji's chest, panting as if he'd just run a marathon and clutching the _fukutaichou_ tightly.

The redhead groaned quietly in frustration and pushed the teen back, forcing him onto his back and crawling on top of him, lining himself back up with Ichigo's crotch and rubbing himself frantically against the still-hard boy, the wet fabric like heaven against his stiff member and easing the way of the terrible friction. Everything slowed down to that one moment in time; the furious thrusts, the quiet moans whispered across Ichigo's sensitive ears, the whines and keens from said orange-head, dull nails scraping viciously down his now-bare back, the coil tightening to almost unbearable proportions. Sharp teeth locked in the thin flesh just above his adam's apple and Renji grunted in suprise, gripping Ichigo's hips and pulling them harshly up and apart, pushing foreword and slamming partially into that tight, clothed virgin entrance, eliciting a muffled scream of pleasure against his neck. Any pain from the movement was obviously drowned out by the pleasure, unable to compare from the heat of the season.

"Ah! _haa_ Aahn-ahh! _haa_ ..Nn! _haa_ " Ichigo couldn't restrain his voice if he wanted to, his incisors grinding against skin and drawing blood as he felt that clothed tip try to rib through the cloth barriers and bring him to even greater heights of pleasure.

Renji drew those muscular legs even farther apart, his mind focused on only one thing-that elusive orgasm. He felt sweat roll down his cheeks from his tattooed hairline, down his neck and licked up with a tongue as rough as a cat's, half-way down his chest before dropping to the tan chest just centimeters away. He could feel his heart thudding against his ribs as if it were trying to escape its bloody cavern, even felt Ichigo's chest being slammed by his own organ. He had to do something quick; his energy was dying out, his throbbing dick almost paining him from the rough treatment he was subjecting it to. He gasped loudly and dropped one hip, reaching out for Zabimaru and drawing it from its sheath even as he pulled himself away, much to Ichigo's hissing dismay and his own discomfort.

There was no time for finesse; without a thought Zabimaru was drawn downward, as careful as he was able to and slicing through the human-_shinigami_'s robes like water. They fell open to reveal that delicious semen-covered cock-he'd obviously climaxed again somewhere along the way-and hard dusky nipples just waiting to be plucked and sucked. At his hip was a small nick just beginning to bead red and Renji winced; he hadn't been careful enough with his _Zanpaku-to_; but Ichigo didn't seem to notice. He was reaching towards Renji again, lifting his hips and showing up his red and tightly puckered entrance to entice Renji back into his embrace. He shrugged out of his pants as quickly as soul-ly possible before answering that request, settling against that feverish skin and leaning to ravish those swollen lips parted for whispered pleas and moans.

He didn't resume their earlier frantic rush for release, instead sedately sliding their groins together, taking his leisure time as he ravenously fed from that slick cavern. His hands, no longer seeking bruised hips, sought out those hard peaks, pulling and rolling and thumbing until they throbbed with heat and blood and pressed insistently against his palms. Ichigo pulled away from their saliva-slick kiss, a string of their combined spit sticking to his lips as he grimaced, a lewd blush quickly crossing his face as his hands clenched and released in the cut pieces of his _shihakushou_. A painful tweak on one extra-sensitive peak had Ichigo keening loudly and arching his back, his dick jerking and spurting precum. Renji smirked even as he panted.

"This is actually pretty fun, Ichigo. Best assignment I've ever been given." Ichigo's eyes turned a darker amber and black and glared at him for daring to talk rather than focusing completely on him; the sight sent heat coursing through his veins and making him shiver at the phantom pleasure. "Relax; we're almost at the good part. I just have to stretch ya and then I can pound into your tight like no tomorrow." Ichigo gasped at the words, a soft moan escaping as another jerk in a certain part of his anatomy alerted Renji to his thoughts. His smirk widened. "So ya like that, do you Ichigo? Hearing dirty talk? Well how about this?" He leaned down to place his wet mouth directly on Ichigo's ear, sucking the tip of his earlobe as he huskily whispered all that he wanted to do to the teen even as one hand snaked down, fingers slipping through semen to coat themselves before delving between his trembling thighs.

"Just imagine it. Wet fingers thrusting into your tight ass, probing your prostate and driving you crazy..." His middle finger ringed the twitching entrance before thrusting inside unexpectedly, but Ichigo only whined pitiously, snapping his hips foreword to seek more of the same. "And when you're stretched enough I'll finally get to fuck you, filling you up so deep you'll feel me in your _throat_..." He pushed his finger in and out, in and out, again and again before adding another slick finger and finger-fucking Ichigo violently, stretching that virgin-no-longer entrance even as he absent-mindedly searched at that almond-shaped piece of anatomy he knew to be there. "I'll fuck you until you're begging for more, for me to ram into you harder and faster and deeper, until you're hoarse with your cries. But I won't stop. I won't stop until I cum, filling you to the brim with my hot cum and marking you as mine for everyone to know!"

"Aah! Ahn-nn ahh!" Ichigo half screamed out as his muscles seized up suddenly, clenching around Renji's thrusting fingers as if trying to hold them inside, hands clutching and pulling his own hair in reaction to the orgasm so strong it forced jet after jet of cum from his trembling cock. He threw his head back and forth as it continued, Renji refusing to stop his preparation even though it took nearly all his arm strength to shove now three fingers inside. "Mmph! Mm-aah! Ah!" He continued to cry out, tears streaming unchecked from the sides of his tightly shut eyes.

Renji pushed his member, now weeping and straining towards Ichigo's entrance against a sharp hip, seeking some relief before he could pummel the boy. "You're so hot inside, Ichi. You're wet and clutching me like you can't wait for my cock." He ripped his fingers from Ichigo's body, half-chuckling, half-gasping at the tearful glower he received, and pushed apart his legs once again. He drew them up by the knees, pushing those legs back until they rested just inches off the floor against Ichigo's shoulders, staring with unrestrained hunger at the glistening and twitching pink hole that awaited him. He grasped his member, letting loose a trembling gasp at his own wet touch, and lined himself up so that his tip just barely penetrated that hole. He groaned loudly even as Ichigo went wild, hips pushing up frantically to get more of that hardness inside and fingers scrabbling at the ground.

He held himself back for all of two seconds before thrusting foreword as hard as he could; his hips snapping against Ichigo's, his engorged tip slamming with undue force straight on Ichigo's prostate and his hand grasping his own base to stop himself from cumming at the intense heat rocketing through him.

"_AAAHHHHH_!"

He gasped in the sudden silence of the room after that long scream, opening eyes he hadn't known he'd closed to glance up at the now-quiet teenager, worried despite the hunger beating behind his eyeballs and in his veins. Ichigo's glazed eyes were staring up at the ceiling, his bottom lip a bloody mess from where he'd bitten through his lip to quiet any more sounds. He didn't look like he was breathing so Renji leaned closer, the action tipping his body and digging his tip into Ichigo's pleasure spot-and suddenly the quiet wasn't as still anymore.

"Ngh! Onegai, mate, onegai!" Ichigo pleaded with his voice, glittering eyes and flushed and shuddering body. He couldn't remember the _fukutaichou_'s name but knew this was his mate and beseeched him to give him more, to bring back that terrible pleasure that was teetering on the brink of his body but not there because they weren't _doing_ anything. "Argh! _Pleeeaase-_" He breathed again, shifting his hips upward.

Renji closed his eyes as the very tenuous thread he had on his control snapped-if he'd ever had any control. He moaned out, "Ichi..." in reproof and approval before drawing back, almost out all the way with just the bulbous head stretching Ichigo still slightly uncomfortably. He drew in a deep breath before placing his palms on the floor by Ichigo's legs-holding them up with his elbows-steadying himself so he could ram back in with his _shinigami fukutaichou_ strength and ripping more lining of the teen's entrance with his rough thrust. But he didn't still this time. He continued pulling back and thrusting back in, feeling fluttering walls clutch at him as nails scored angry red lines down his spine and seeing toes curl downward.

Ichigo was groaning and keening with every violent slam, unable to do more but hold his hips open for the pistoning cock that erased that terrible heat and replaced it with a need he'd never experienced before, even as a human. "Ah! Ah! A-oh, God! Agn!" He couldn't resist shouting out hoarsly, just as Renji had promised. Thrust after hard ramming thrust he felt all the way down to his toes, abusing his prostate and making him almost wish he didn't want this bad enough to kill for it. He whimpered when another thrust made his body lock up, sending him into an unexpected orgasm as the unbearable pleasure became too much for his lean body to take. His member actually _pained_ him as it struggled to shoot out more semen, scalding his and Renji's chests and even shoulders.

Renji choked as the already tight warm heat he was encased in suddenly bore down even tighter on him, cutting off his circulation and squeezing and milking until he had no choice but to let the coil burst. His cock jerked inside Ichigo as he slowed down marginally, trembling before spilling his own thick scorching liquid deep inside Ichigo, coating his walls as it seemed to soak into his very skin and even slipping out past the ring of muscle stretched like a second skin around that softening member. He panted harshly against Ichigo's neck, grimacing when sharp teeth suddenly bit deeply into his shoulder but he didn't draw back; intuitively he knew this was Ichigo's marking him as a mate. Slowly his tense muscles relaxed and he collapsed on top of Ichigo, their sweat-slicked skin rubbing and sliding almost enough to make him want to have another go. But he felt exhausted.

Apparently the other _shinigami_ didn't hold the same fatigue. After taking many long relaxed minutes to recharge and come down from his sex-high the vibrant-haired teen pushed Renji onto his back, moving with only slight twinges and straddling the older soul. Without ceremony he dropped his hips back onto Renji's sensitive dick, shuddering when it made a langerous slide through his ass until it bumped against his prostate. "Mmm..." He sighed, shuddering as eyes almost brown glazed over again, his own member dripping still more precum on Renji's chest.

Renji winced at the friction as Ichigo began to move, pulling up before letting gravity do its work and falling back down with a gasp, already feeling his erection harden at the pleasure slowly spiking through him. His sword-worn hands reached out to grasp twitching hips, a look of concentration crossing his face as he began to instruct Ichigo's hips to follow his own, thrusting up deeply rather than harshly as he pushed down.

Simultaneous groans filled the air as their passion ignited once more. Like two rabbits in heat-which was half-true-they worked themselves to true exhaustion over the coarse of the next two weeks, never leaving that room as they explored each other in ways rarely known to others.

Around the _Seiretei_ the other _shinigami_ could only wonder at the mysterious spikes in spiritual pressure eminating from the meeting hall but Byakuya always stopped them before they could investigate. They would have to wait to find out what was going on.

**xx**

When Renji walked into Byakuya's room to report for duty it was with an insistent and love-struck teenaged _shinigami_ hanging onto his arm and a noticable limp. Byakuya let a knowing smirk cross his features before quickly schooling them, speaking coldly, "You are late, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun."

Renji blushed when now-tan fingers slipped past his sash to glance across his crotch, smacking them away. "S-sorry, _taichou_. This-this creature is insatiable!" He pointed at Ichigo, receiving only a laughing look of warm chocolate orbs and pink lips in reply.

Byakuya covered a chuckle with a cough as he pointed to a stack of papers. "Those are to be written up-by whoever you wish to do so-and there's a meeting among Squad Six in twenty minutes. I'm sure you had fun with your mate, Kurosaki-kun, but it's time for business now."

Ichigo sighed and removed himself from Renji, giving the stoic-faced Kuchiki a quick peck on the lips before slipping away and placing himself on Renji's desk. "Yes, Byakuya, whatever you say." He leaned back with a grin. "But that doesn't mean we can't finish this later."

Renji gulped at the heated glance sent his way. Just what had he gotten himself into?

**Meh. I'm not going to pretend I didn't write this. You guys like it, I enjoy writing it; what can I say? But did you ever notice my lemons are always violent? Hm...therein lies those sadistic seme/masochistic uke tendencies. But whatever. HEY! REVIEWS PEOPLE! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO! Maybe. Next up is Ukitake's turn to be seme, then we've got Stark and Hitsugaya. Wait for it!**


	8. Phantom Hands: Part 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but plots, sorry.**

**Phantom Hands**

Ichigo was not in the best of moods. In fact, he hadn't been in a good mood since the start of the year, nearly four months ago. Whether it was his emotions, people, or just the weather making him irritable he didn't know but in his opinion his life was just plain screwed.

But the cream of the crop was when his father had declared him family-less, saying his unstable emotions leading to even less stable _reiatsu_ (1) was a danger to the family and he needed to either get his act together or leave. Of course, that hadn't helped matters, had in fact made them worse and, at a loss, he'd went to Urahara's who'd kept him around for about a month. When both noticed his _reiatsu_ hadn't stabilized at all they'd come to the mutual agreement that he should to to the Soul Society, which ironically Byakuya was the one to escort him to.

Among the past three months he'd studied at the Kuchiki's place, many nonsensical things that he didn't want to begin yet had been forced into and had actually begun to like. He fought with Renji and Kenpachi all the time, pretty much avoided the rest of the captains, and did his best to live normally as a subsitute Soul Reaper on the verge of becoming a full-fledged one, yet still that itchy, cramped feeling he held didn't disipitate.

He'd gone to Byakuya first, who sent him to Unohana, who told him there wasn't an explainable reason as to why he was feeling so. She'd offered to help monitor him every week and try to figure out some way to help him. So far neither of them had found anything. He'd just slowly felt more despicable as the time wore on.

And the worst part was that his Hollow churned just beneath the surface, angry, resentful, searching for something that neither of them could find. It only made his situation worse.

"Ichigo? I thought you were going to Unohana's." Byakuya snuck up behind him-or so it felt like-and sat beside him, his legs stretched out in a relaxed pose completely unlike the noble.

The strawberry shrugged, his power coursing through the air like a liquid current. "I was going to but I felt too restless. I can't stand to move so much right now. My whole body aches."

"..." Byakuya held his silence for what he deemed an appropriate time before turning, one stoic eye pinning the boy in place. "You felt restless or he did?"

Ichigo shrugged again, not really surprised that Byakuya had guessed correctly. "The point is that if I get too close to those people, I'd likely want to kill them." _I want to kill them now._ He didn't say it; he suspected the noble already knew.

"Be that as it may, you can't neglect your care like this. She must know your feelings, especially at this crucial point in time."

There was no inflection in his voice, no hint that he gave censure yet Ichigo turned swiftly to him, swiping an arm out and forcing him to quickly dodge to the side. The glow in those eyes diminished immediately yet he couldn't get their sight out of his mind; golden, fierce, protective. Scared. It was that last bit that made him stop, rethinking any retaliation he might give. This was just a boy after all, a young man who's body was reacting strangely. Byakuya forced himself to calm down, to breathe normally.

"Ichigo." He didn't speak anymore; the reproach in his voice was more than enough to make his partner flinch and turn away, angered at himself and his lack of control.

"...I'm sorry. I'll go see Captain Unohana now."

**x-later that evening-x**

Ichigo returned to the nobleman's house, feeling more dejected than ever. She'd told him the same thing she told him every week, that nothing she could see or sense was wrong with him and they'd have to wait till next week to find out more. He didn't want to wait; he just wanted to figure out what the hell was wrong and be done with it! Enough of this itchy feeling, of the need to let out all of his pent-up emotions in one explosive moment.

He made it to his room and shut the door, leaving behind a note in _reiatsu_ like Byakuya had taught him, explaining he didn't want to be disturbed. He needed to get away from it all, to just relax and free his mind for even the shortest of time. He dropped his _Zanpaku-to_ to lean against the wall near his bed, collapsing face-down on the bed with a deep, inborn sigh. The tension in his body released itself slowly, his limbs trembling as they relaxed for the first time in what felt like ages.

An infinate amount of time passed and he slipped deeper, closer to unconsciousness, his head cocooned by soft, downy pillows filled with soothing _reiatsu_.

His last thoughts were that he hoped his _reiryoku_ (2) kept his powers under control so as to not alert the household that he might be close to losing control.

**-Dreamscape-**

_A twinge of pain, and then his body came alive, spurts of sharp pleasure and tiny hints of discomfort flowing like liquid currents through his body, centering in his stomach and branching out to his toes and skull. He shuddered, his eyes shut tightly to stave off these feelings he wasn't used to, when all of the sudden he felt trembling hands grasp his knees and push his legs up, near his shoulders._

_He gasped, whimpered, practically keened as something in him shattered and his whole body felt numb. He heard his own weak pants, close to long pale hair that moved with the air as its owner began to move more forcefully. It actually hurt, his body being forced backwards and into the mattress, his hips tilted at an odd angle._

_Dull teeth dug shallowly into his ear and he shuddered, his body tightening as a fireball started in the pit of his stomach. He shut his lips tight, trying to quiet his voice._

_"..."_

_**What?**__ He tried to say it aloud but his throat wouldn't work; what had his partner whispered so close to his ear? A raspy, whispery voice that slipped through his ears into his body, hardening him beyond his control. Instead of trying to speak again he lifted his arms, pulling that lean form close enough that their nipples brushed, sending shockwaves down to his groin. He tipped his hips farther back, wanting to be closer, to feel that hard thing pushing deeper._

_"..." The man whispered something else right before his hands dropped Ichigo's knees after pulling them up around his neck, instead gripping his thighs and pulling the orange-head's legs apart so wide they began to itched, but the new angle from the penetration was enough to completely drown out the feeling._

_"NNG!" He actually bit his lip, feeling the hot blood trickle before a thick tongue lapped it up like a dog. He was so close-his body was about to burst! If only his partner would-yes! Right there!_

_He might have wailed-he definitely grunted-as his dull nails dug into a well-muscled back, leaving behind reddened welts that raised in seconds. Just a little more, a few more thrusts and-_

**-End Dream-**

Ichigo bolted upright, his body still throbbing in need. His thick erection rubbed against his _shihakushou_ and the bed covers, making him twitch and almost moan. Wait...he glanced down after sitting back, startled enough to jump back a few inches. What...just what _was_ that?

Poking out of the middle of his black pants was a thin arm of _reiatsu_, sliding slowly up and down his cock, an even thinner part tickling farther back, at his innermost parts. He closed his throat on a whimper of need, reaching down to free himself despite what his body wanted. In reaction it tightened, making his eyes widen and his body heat. His head fell back, orange hair plastering itself to his forehead as the _reiatsu_ began to shallowly dip into his body, too reminiscent of his dream to make him comfortable.

Unable to help himself he began to move, his legs spreading and dipping of their own accord and his hips jerking foreword with every movement. His back bowed, his head shoved back against his pillow, gasping and twitching as his body heated up quicker than normal.

"Angh! Ah-ah..." He turned his head to the side and bit his finger, trying to quiet himself as the _reiatsu_ continued shallowly fucking him and stroking him; he was already at his limit, shaking uncontrollably. _So good! Ung-ung-mmph!_

The _reiatsu_ slithered away, leaving Ichigo feeling empty and impossibly lonely. He collapsed onto the mattress, his limps splayed wide open, his whole form still throbbing with intense heat. He could feel his own sticky substance staining the insides of his thighs and his uniform, dirty and hot. "...I'm so pathetic." He whispered, covering his eyes with a sweaty hand.

Outside the room, Byakuya lowered his hand, a faint blush spreading across his cheeks. He'd had no idea Ichigo was so lewd, and he could tell by the sound of the voice he'd heard that it was Ichigo, and not his Hollow. He turned away, making sure his steps were quiet as he went back to his own room to cool himself down. He just hoped the subsitute didn't feel the need to inform him of this development, too.

**-the next morning-**

"...!"

"Don't yawn so loudly at the table, Ichigo; it's rude."

Ichigo glared at the noble, his mood even darker than it normally was. His eyes stared with a decided hatred at the sweetened tea in front of him, its smell even more ofputting than yesterday. He knew it, that one remained an unstable brown while the other shown with baleful yellow malice. His Hollow was determined to come out, even if it was just with a small act as this. And he knew what was wrong with him too; he was searching for that familiar strand of _reiatsu_, wanting it back, wanting that pleasure that had drowned out anything else.

"Captain! It's Renji; may I enter?" The red-headed _fukutaichou_ waited for Byakuya's voice before he entered, prostrating himself dutifully before standing and glancing around. "Ichigo? What're you-nevermind." He took one look at Ichigo's bi-coloured eyes and immediately lowered his head, afraid for another look. He hadn't forgotten what Ichigo's Hollow had done to his captain.

"What? What is it? Say it clearly!" Even his tone was hostile although he tried his hardest for neutral. "Dammit!" He jumped up crashed through the doorway, hating the feel of that fiery _reiatsu_, so different from the soothing, intoxicating touch of last night.

"Leave him be, Abarai. He needs to figure this out by himself."

Renji shrugged and sat at the table, but he wasn't happy about being left out.

**xx**

Ichigo collapsed outside, grateful to be away from those strangling _reiatsu_ yet depressed that he had to run. Why couldn't he be normal? Even now, he'd settle for just getting through a freaking meal with others. Was that really so much to ask?

All of the sudden Hichigo awakened inside him, his dark energy swirling out as if seeking, searching for something. A sickly, sweet scent bombarded him, one he didn't recognize yet it seemed so familiar to him. Half afraid, half anticipating he turned, wanting to contront the person that had him in his dreams.

One of the captains stood there-it explained how he'd managed to sneak up behind Ichigo-his _shihakushou_ complete and simple with his _Zanpaku-to_ at his side. He looked weakened but that might just be how his long white hair was plastered to his skin, how he hunched ever so slightly against the wall. He was staring at Ichigo with something akin to shock but quickly shelved it, instead raising a hand in greeting.

"What are you doing here? Go away!" Ichigo snarled, feeling Hichigo too close to the surface. Something about this man made him come alive and he needed to leave before they-meaning himself and his Hollow- did something irreparable.

The captain just stared back at him, a puzzled look on his face. Instead of doing as he'd been ordered he spoke. "So you're Kurosaki Ichigo. Byakuya has been talking a lot about you." His voice was breathy, as if it took too much force to talk. "You're certainly different than I expected."

_Dammit, just go away already!_ Ichigo swiftly turned, preparing to flee no matter that his fierce attitude protested it.

**...**_**tbc...**_

**That's all for now, folks. I've had this for months but I'm at a standstill. Figured I'd post this part until I can get around to doing the rest. Uh...stay tuned?**

**(1) **Means spiritual pressure, or the amount of pressure that a person's _reiryoku_ exerts.

**(2)** Means the amount of spiritual pressure a body contains, or the amount of spiritual pressure a being has stored in their body or soul.


End file.
